Overcoming Destiny (The Saga of Kirito book 2)
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Louise has had enough of her peers ridiculing her and attempts suicide but finds herself in another world were she is the ruler of a race long thought fantasy. Kirito has defeated the death game and has to make a decision that he didn't have in any of his previous lives. How will his choice affect him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

Here is book two of the Saga of Kirito.

Before anybody points it out this story was inspired by zero0hero's 'Halkegenia Online', but is in no way shape or form a plagiarism of it.

The first story was to setup certain parameters that should make sense in this story.

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 1

I thought I knew what destiny was. I thought my parents knew what I was destined to be. But I'm showing them, I'm showing everyone I knew. My name is Louise Tsuboi also known as Titania. Though my favorite title is Zero because, without the creator, we are nothing. And with his help I rewrote Destiny, for me, my family, a World.

OOooOO

The sensation of falling, that will be the last thing I remember, that sense of weightlessness that is felt before the abrupt stop at the end. Oh come on, I know that the academy tower that my dorm room is in is five stories tall but this ridiculous. Unsure of what's going on I open my eyes and gasp in surprise because I'm no longer falling from the dorm tower where I just tried to commit suicide. I'm in a world that looks like an endless stream of zeros and ones floating past.

"Where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're in another world." A voice behind me answered causing me to spin around in surprise. "Louise Vallière I have brought you to this world so that you can learn. For the purpose of you growing strong. The secondary reason is for you build a family of your own." A tall well-built man with olive colored skin and dark hair with scars on his hands and feet told the confused girl.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Louise asked in confusion.

"I am the I AM. I am The ALPHA, The OMEGA. The Beginning and The End. The Creator of all. The Savior of all. Yeshua." The man stated as Louise knelt before him in fear feeling the power emanating from his being.

"Why would you wish to bother with me my lord." Louise asked trembling.

"Rise little one I have work for you that only you can accomplish." The man stated. "You will be instructed by an advisor that will be by your side. You will help save the lives of many people if you're able to accomplish your task. I'm giving you three years before I send you back to your home world to complete your preparations."

"It shall be done my Lord." Louise said looking at his feet. Smiling the man lifted her up and gave her a hug while laying a kiss on top of her head.

"I know you will. Just have faith and help will be given. No hardship will be put upon you that you aren't ready for." With that he vanished as Louise lost consciousness.

OOooOO

"Uhn. What a weird dream." Louise said waking and rubbing her eyes before freezing in shock followed by screaming.

After calming down for a minute Louise got out of the bed she was in and examined herself in the full length mirror that was at the end of the bed. She was dressed in a pink nightgown that fell just below her knees that she knew that she didn't own. But what caught her attention that caused her to scream were her ears. They extended about six inches away from her head and ended in a point and wiggled a good four inches when she tried it. "Did I get turned into an elf?"

"No you're a fairy." A quiet voice said from the edge of the room. Turning Louise actually noticed the room now that her curiosity at herself was sated. The room was roughly 800 ft square, roughly the same size as her parents bedroom. Unlike her parents or any other room she'd been in though it was predominately white with a hint of blue. A rather large red oak wardrobe stood in the corner. Next to the mirror she stood in front of was a dresser and desk made out of the same wood as the wardrobe. Looking the other way was pair of glass windows/doors that reached up to the vaulted ceiling that lead onto a large balcony beyond which she could see a few rather large tree branches with a back drop of blue mountains.

"You can admire the scenery later we have work to do and not a lot of time to do it." A little girl with pointed ears like Louise's standing about four foot tall with long deep brown hair and wire rimmed glasses looked at her with a blank stare. She was wearing a plain dark green tunic that went to about half way down her calves that had a dark brown cross on it. Around her waist was a leather belt that had six pointed star inscribed on the bronze buckle. On her head was a dark green Beret.

"What are we doing?" Louise asked still in shock.

"You have an eight hour window that you have to be in this complex because there are a few people that you have to be asleep around." The girl said.

"Okay first what's your name and what am I here for?" Louise asked coming to her senses.

"My name is Cardinal. I have been tasked with preparing you for the challenges ahead." The girl now known as Cardinal answered flatly as she walked out.

Satisfied Louise went over to her wardrobe and opened it up and looked over her clothes. There were two dresses that could be classed as ball gowns, three casual outfits, the remainder of the wardrobe was filled various armors ranging from fabric and leather to heavy plate. "I guess I should start with the light armor. I wonder why the back is made like this?" Beginning to remove her nightgown she felt a tug then a sharp pain on her back. Looking into the mirror at her back Louise saw six luminescent wings on her back. "Hmmm definitely not an elf. What did Cardinal say?" Louise asked putting a finger under her chin. "Right at the moment I'm a fairy. This'll take some getting used to." She said slightly exasperated.

Thirty minutes later Louise walked out of the room somewhat organized. Cardinal stopped her upon exiting and helped her put them on properly. "Am I the only one with wings or something?" Louise asked not seeing any wings on Cardinal.

"No you're the only one at the moment that has your wings permanently materialized." Cardinal answered willing her four wings to appear as she shook them. Having finished with Louise she turned and headed down the hall Louise close behind

"Convenient." Louise mumbled. "What do you mean only one at the moment?"

"Just that. You are Titania queen of the fae, any daughters you have will be Mauve like you the royal race of the fae. Because the Mauve always breed true." Cardinal answered as they entered into a room that had a myriad of weapons lining the wall. "Now among other things you'll have to be proficient in hand to hand combat. After we get some practice in here we'll head out into Alfhiem proper and go monster hunting."

"Seeing as we can't do this all the time what else will we be doing?" Louise asked looking over the various weapons settling on a one handed broad sword and a few daggers.

"Various things." Cardinal answered shrugging. ' _No idea why I was made to disable menus and system messages up here but who am I to complain. These servers are_ _apparently_ _empty enough that it can handle the increased work load of making these areas hyper realistic._ _'_

OOooOO

It had been two weeks since she had woken in this world but had yet to leave the compound that she learned was in the branches of the biggest tree she had ever seen. She learned about the menu that she could access though it was turned off within the compound proper. Her first interaction with it when she went onto the balcony.

"Cardinal!" Louise called somewhat freaking out when a message screen appeared in front of her that she couldn't read.

"Well it had to happen eventually." Cardinal said sighing as she began her explanation.

A half hour or more later.

"I see, so that means that every so often I'll acquire attribute points to distribute that'll be a big help when all of this moves to Halkeginia." Louise declared as she waved her arms to indicate everything.

"More or Less." Cardinal confirmed.

"Hmm. I going to add most of them to Agility and Strength then since intelligence is maxed." Louise said as she went over the list before divvying up point. "Charisma and stamina could use some help. Whoa my luck really is atrocious, any lower and it'd be negative."

Cardinal watched Louise as she mumbled to herself while she was distributing points and selecting the various skills to fill up her skill slots. "Could you come over here and help me with what you think I should have for my skill slots."

Cardinal came over and looked it over and after a minute of having Louise go through the list since she couldn't manipulate her menu for her while she was in physical form.

"Well that's done. So what do we do today?" Louise asked expectantly.

"We go out into Alfhiem and start training you in the art of fighting against monsters." Cardinal answered. "Your mastery of the spells at your disposal is commendable. Your mastery of the sword is good but still terrible. The best way to improve that is in combat."

Louise nodded as she looked on in apprehension. She knew that she wasn't going to enjoy this, not one bit.

She was right, her first foray into Alfhiem proper in the dead of night was an unmitigated disaster. The reason that she was going out in the middle of the night is because the prize for conquering the grand quest is meeting her and the changes to the encoding made everyone want it. She really couldn't understand where the idea came from but whatever floats your boat I guess. Oh well her combat ability was one of the things that needed to be improved greatly so she wasn't complaining to much.

What really made her days of almost constant training bearable was watching the trapped players of Aincrad. They fought to be free of the game created by Akihiko Kayaba day in and day out. How could she complain when she wasn't facing death on a minute to minute basis? She found herself drawn to two groups of players in particular because of their willingness to help others even at great cost to themselves. She had also decided that before it was all said and done she was going to marry a certain swordsman before she returned to her world and take him with her because frankly he would be a much needed breath of fresh air. But she still would have to wait so she trained and learned about her future duties to satisfy herself that she would be worthy of him.

OOooOOooOO

The first chapter is running parallel to 'Last One Standing' after Alfhiem is active. The second chapter runs parallel to chapters 3 and 4 of this fic from Kirito's perspective.

That all my co-author and I have to say other than some things won't make sense until you read the first four chapters hence why they were uploaded at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 2

Louise's mood was happy, no scratch that, she was ecstatic. It appeared to her that her natural elemental affinity was stunting her physical growth but since she had come to this world her body was catching up to where it was supposed to be at her current age. She didn't get much taller but she was ok with that because she was filling out in other areas that made it so she didn't look like a boy anymore.

OOooOO

Grunting Louise threw herself next to the human like mob she was fighting to dodge its strike. She stabbed it through the side with the black double edged sword in her off hand while slicing off its head with an identical sword in her dominant hand. Panting Louise looked through what she received from the horde that she had just decimated. "Getting better, not on par with Kirito but honestly who would be? I'm thinking of bring one of the bows tomorrow. Yeah that sounds good." Louise mumbled to herself as she exited the cave that served as her dungeon to clear tonight before flying off back toward Yggdrasil and her comfortable bed.

Louise was glad that at least in this world she was able break past normal physical limitations to accommodate her current training regime. Smiling she thought about how easy it would be to match her mother now. At least she hoped she could match her, oh well, it is what it is. Currently she was going over the different cities and towns within Alfhiem with Cardinal so that they could be modified to be livable seeing as at the moment most of them were just for aesthetic purposes. Her plan was because the way her recall summoning would happen theoretically she would bring the entirety of Alfhiem with her.

At the base of Yggdrasil was a large city that went by the name of Arrun, Louise decided to forgo an immediate return to her citadel to have some fun. After she landed she looked around there weren't many people out so forgoing her wings she leapt up to the roofs and began running across the roofs toward the trunk of Yggdrasil covering most of the of the city in half an hour. Not that she cared but she was positive that no less than a dozen players had seen her. So as an added bonus for them she decided to leave a not so subtle message at the entrance to Yggdrasil. With SAO so close to being beaten she felt Kirito needed all the help he could get.

"My people you needlessly fight amongst yourselves. Apart we fall. Apart it's impossible to succeed. But come together not as opposing factions but as the proud race of the Fae. For United we can stand. United we can succeed. United we can protect our people, Our culture, Our world from enemies outside and within. Come to me my people. Your Queen is waiting." Louise mumbled as she wrote her message into the stone of the door overriding the immortal object protocol to carve the one foot tall letters using said system. Hearing running footsteps behind her she turned and saw a young Imp girl with long flowing dark hair that she knew was a deep purple. With a smile she looked at the girl. "Good Morning Yuki." With that she rocketed straight up to her balcony leaving Yuki standing there gaping almost getting thrown down the stairs. Not because of the loud sonic boom from the person in front of her taking off. No it was because the person that could only be Titania knew who she was. After overcoming her shock she read and mulled over the words inscribed on the door before turning and bolting down the stairs toward the inn her guild was staying at.

"You know I do detest it when you do that?" Cardinal chastised when Louise landed and started removing her armor.

"What? The races need to get their acts together. This was the easiest way I could think to do it." Louise muttered as she worked at disrobing. "Besides I'm almost positive that Kirito is going to defeat Kayaba shortly so a few sightings of me in the cities is called for. No?"

"All you're worried about is a certain swordsman." Cardinal mumbled her personality generator getting more use.

"Ah don't be like that." Louise said pouting as she prepared to take a bath. "He is fiercely loyal he just needs to find the right girl to be with. I hope I'm adequate."

"And he'd say yes to any encouragement." Cardinal shot back as Louise dunked herself into the tub. "And she ignores me." She said sighing.

"Did you render what I asked for." Louise asked as she sat and soaked.

"Yes but I can't comprehend why you are so obsessed with those particular swords." Cardinal said flatly.

"Because they are so totally awesome." Louise said fangirling for a minute.

"Anyways I made them so that they should function reliably and be able to be reproduced when they become real." Cardinal continued.

"Ha-Chah." Louise shot back giving a fist pump.

OOooOO

After Louise fell asleep she found herself in her dreamscape recalling an earlier conversation with someone important.

"My Lord I know I'm improving but why would you bother with me? One who is a nobody. One who is nothing." Louise asked greatly humbled by the person before her.

Yeshua looked at her with kind patience as a massive unfinished rug appeared behind him depicting a beautiful work beyond comprehension that depicted the birth and death of galaxies and stars to the insatiable appetite of an amoeba. What caught her eye was the impossibly long thread that was a kaleidoscope of color intermixed with other long or short threads. "This thread is you. Within this tapestry the length and colors tell of your life and your interaction with others and myself. The Tapestry is complete yet not complete. Even if your thread is hard to make out in the vastness of all that is before you, it makes the work more beautiful than if you were not there at all. Everything is interconnected. The whole cannot be complete if one part is not present. For good or ill. For all falls were I will it. Never out of place. Your part in my plans is not small, so have patience. Partial understanding is reached after occurrences have come to pass."

"Thank you for your explanation my Lord." Louise said bowing as the dream faded and she fell into dreamless sleep as she contemplated what she had just learned.

OOooOO

It was less than a week after SAO was beaten before the first survivors entered into the Alfhiem. Honestly she was surprised that it was that fast but not altogether surprising considering the players that came or rather the guild. She'd say that their parents were being overprotective, but she could understand where they were coming from. Louise had to laugh though because it took exactly three minutes for Silica to lose her parents. Her being used to the ears and tail that went along with being a Catsy probably had something to do with it. Lisbeth's father was a little bit more understanding partly because she was a married woman after all, but he still wished to spend time with her so he followed his daughter into Alfhiem and probably to annoy the Spriggan that was his son-in-law more than anything he picked the same race as his daughter, a Leprechaun. Asuna made her main account an Undine and a secondary account that was a Sylph and if you talked to people that knew them they would say the sub account looked suspiciously like her mother. Her brother Kouichirou had made an account and talked their father into making one some months before but alas her mother Kyouko was steadfastly against it. Agil logged on with his wife because she wasn't about to let him go on another adventure without her. The big guy and his wife logged on as Gnomes. Argo apparently wasn't on good terms with her parents so Louise never saw them. Argo chose Imp as her race because it allowed for greater mobility especially in dungeons.

"Well I wonder how long it'll take your parents to get here?" Louise questioned the five year old spriggan next to her.

"Daddy will be doing his best to get up here. I know he will." Yui stated with conviction.

"Then how about I go down there and give him a little incentive." Louise said with a smile toward the little girl that was returned.

It had been five days since SAO was beaten and the particular person she was looking for had logged on a mere few moments prior.

About fifteen minutes later found Louise walking through the outskirts of the Salamander Capital Gadan where she found her target. "Klein?" She asked the man in front of her as if she wasn't positive that he was who she was seeking. The somewhat scruffy looking Salamander turned and gave a somewhat strangled reply as he spent a few seconds imitating a fish out of water. "Yes I'm the one that has appeared in your dreams for the last few months." Louise said with a smile. "Is that how you're going to treat your future wife." That snapped Klein out of his stupor more than anything.

"Pretty lady would you tell me your name so that I can ask you properly?" Klein asked as he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"I'm Louise." She answered with a slight smile.

"Then Fair Louise would you consent to marrying me?" Klein asked giddily.

"Absolutely." She answered as Klein shot up and embraced her. "Shall we go someplace less crowded?"

"Yes let's." Klein said happily as Louise manipulated her menu before they both vanished.

It was later that night after Klein left for the time being and Louise was on cloud nine when Cardinal decided that now was the appropriate time for her current rant. She'd presided over the marriage for Louise she'd used the internet and some of the account she had legal access too for funds to send a simple gold band to Klein's hospital room so that he had physical proof along with the paperwork she had changed in the national registry. "Louise can I speak with you?"

"Yes?" Louise asked with dopey look on her face from the afterglow.

"Never mind I'll ask tomorrow." Cardinal mumbled as she sighed in defeat leaving the isolated room knowing she might not actually talk to her about her concerns for some time.

The next day found Louise staring out the window contemplating things when Cardinal came into the room. "Cardinal is there a way to tell if I'm pregnant because I don't think that it would be a good thing when crossing over."

"It would take a week or two before the signs started showing but because this is actually real in this room not on any of the servers I can accelerate time here so that any children you might have will be a few months old in six months." Cardinal answered.

"Well then that means that at night real time Klein spends a few days with me." Louise said as she left the room to contact Klein about it.

"And there she goes again." Cardinal said as she changed a few parameters so that her rooms were traveling at five times normal speed it would take a few hours for it take full affect but it would be effective at pulling off the desired result.

The next three physical months went by at a slow pace for Louise because the way days fell she'd spend almost a week with Klein and then have to wait for the same period of time till he came back again as he and his friends prepared to defeat the tree's defenses. She wondered if all mothers to be felt this way their first time because she kept asking Klein if he thought she was beautiful because after the first three months she started to feel bloated and edgy. Klein would always be patient with her when she was feeling like that and just held her and assisted her when she needed it seeing as he could find nothing else he would rather be doing during his off time which was showing through actions rather than words what he thought of her.

Almost two physical months into this period of time she was glad it was in the middle of a night cycle that she went into labor. Without going into the details let's just say that Klein stayed with the three of them for the equivalent of a month to give Louise the time necessary to recover and for his children to grow enough that Cardinal was able to assist Louise in caring for them. Klein though was ecstatic about the whole thing. His oldest had almost a full head of silver hair when she was born prompting him to name her Yuki as Louise deferred to him for naming their daughter she also had six wings like her mother that were currently wrinkled and slightly yellow. Louise after having gone over names for their son found that she liked the name Saito citing that it would fit whatever race of fairy he turned out to be because at the time of his birth he had ash gray hair. It wasn't until he was a month old that his race mark appeared on his neck and his hair started to turn black which from what Cardinal told them signified that he would be a Spriggan like Kirito.

Then at the end of three months the big day for the fairies to tackle Yggdrasil's defenses came. Cardinal had returned all parts of the tree to real time a day or two before so that when the fairies made it to the top there wasn't confusion in time difference. With Louise's help Cardinal had changed the challenge for the tree some months ago so that it wasn't as insurmountable as it had been previously. But there was more than just the central part of the trunk that needed to be cleared.

The night before the storming of Yggdrasil Louise sighed when Klein came in. "Can I assume you're unable to grow a beard IRL?"

"Unfortunately Yes." Klein answered chuckling nervously.

"Well if you wished to we could fix that little problem before this body becomes real." Louise said laying her hand on Klein's cheek. "I like a beard on a guy. Makes you look more rugged." Needless to say before the night was done Klein had a full beard like he always wanted that also met with his wife's approval.

Louise for her part was unable to participate in the coming assault but that didn't mean she wasn't watching. Personally Kirito's speech made her want to join them all the more partly because a certain idiot always sat in his throne room when the tree was being attacked so that he could watch the players humiliation because he had had it programed to be unbeatable.

Louise was anxious as she watched the events unfold within the tree. She cringed as she watched players fall sighing in relief when the undines on hand resurrected them allowing them to fight longer. She had to laugh watching Asuna, Louise agreed with the new nickname for the now blue haired girl 'The Berserk Healer'.

After a group of players made it through the first door Louise began to relax as it wasn't going to be too difficult for the nine players to get to the throne room. After another three hours the group finally made it to Louise's relief and she left Yuki and Saito in Cardinal's capable hands while she made her way to the throne room. Much to her chagrin she had been to slow to arrive before Sugou had killed two of the players that had made it to the throne room. She was concentrating on holding off the summoning spell that she feeling to be much good in a fight so the best she could do was encourage Kirito to take care of Sugou. After he was taken care of she sent a question to 299 of the trapped SAO players and followed their wishes whether it was to allow them to awaken or stay in Alfhiem after telling them if they had family members within Alfhiem. She then asked Suguha after she had awakened within the game allowing her to see her brother and friends before making her decision. After everything was all said in done she released the spell that she was holding back allowing it to take her and everything connected to Alfhiem with her to Halkeginia.

OOooOOooOO

The last part will seem rushed because it'll be taken care of in more detail in ch 4.

As always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 3

It had been two weeks since Kirito beat the death game known as Sword Art Online. In that time he was made aware of the fact that exactly 300 players had yet to awaken. One of them was his sister Suguha Kirigaya also known as Leafa.

The doctors were baffled by what had been altered in the players that had awakened though because they were unable to examine them while they were trapped.

Kazuto Kirigaya known to other people as Kirito had to smile at the alterations to this timeline from previous other ones. All of the players, while their muscles atrophied from disuse, their bones didn't. In fact their bones increased in density to match their avatars strength and their muscles had increased in density as well, but would take exercise to bring them out of their atrophy. He actually found it intriguing that Kayaba had been able to make the Nervegear alter the users physiology to accommodate their Avatars physical stats.

He was currently waiting for his wife to come out of her self-induced coma for the day. Courtesy of Argo who, much to the doctors chagrin, had acquired a copy of the game Alfhiem online and dove in starting up another information network. Most of the players respected the girl not only due to her strength but because she survived SAO when it became known about her past.

Back to the fact of the matter the Defense force had requested their assistance in tracking down where the other players were trapped. They had tracked electric pulses from the SAO servers to the Alfhiem servers. They didn't have the resources nor patience, so what did they do? They contacted what they considered the most motivated individuals and had them enter into Alfhiem to try and figure it out thus releasing the trapped players. Unfortunately for them there were only seven players that qualified in their opinion.

"Well Rika how was it in there today?" Kazuto asked his wife as she sat up.

"Not much just listening to an annoying Imp." Rika also known as Liz in game came up beside her husband and gave a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Interesting that that name seems to fit her now more than the rat ever did." Kazuto said with a chuckle turning his head and give her a kiss full on the lips instead of the cheek. Rika deepened the kiss as the two lost themselves in their own little world and didn't notice when the door was opened.

"Kazuto, Rika if you want to continue this you might think about getting your own room." Midori said as she laughed at the scandalized looks on their faces. "Oh come now if I can't give my son and daughter-in-law a hard time. Who can I?" She asked earning a flat look from Kazuto.

Rika nervously fingered her almost waist length pink hair. She was going to cut it off but just evened it at Kirito's insistence because he said it looked good on her. She got back at him by saying that if she did he had to as well. It was still giving the doctors fits that players hair color changed to whatever they had changed it to in game if they chose to do so on top of everything else that was physically altered.

She was brought out of her musing by the door sliding open again. "Hey Guys I finally found you." For those just tuning in this is Ryoutarou Tsuboi or more fondly known as Klein by those that knew him in game.

"What was so important that you had to bully a nurse to get here from the other side of the prefecture?" Kirito asked deadpan earning a smile from the nurse and a pout from Klein.

"Come on don't be like that." Klein mumbled before turning to the nurse. "Listen could you leave me here for a little while I have some things to discuss with my buddies here." Shrugging with a tired expression, the nurse left the room shutting the door behind her. "Hey Kirito you know that girl I've been dreaming about for the last six months or so?"

"You mean the one that said she was going to marry you when she found you?" Kirito asked showing little interest.

With a grin not dampened by Kirito's attitude Klein showed them his right ring finger that was adorned by a simple gold band. "I found her." His voice cracking with excitement. The three other awake occupants in the room looked at him in shock. "She also said that you two need to hurry up because Yui is getting lonely without you."

"That's all well and good but how do we do that when we don't know where to begin looking?" Kirito asked irritated.

"Oh that's easy." Klein said with an almost smug smile. "My wife's name is Louise Tsuboi. Or more commonly known in Alfhiem as Titania." This actually caused a gasp from the other occupants in the room. "Like the SAO players she can't leave the game until the World Tree is cleared. Though on the plus side she isn't confined to the world tree like the other players or I would never have found her this soon. Or rather she found me."

"Am I going to be the only one that's shocked by the fact the Klein is the first one to track down any useful information?" Kirito asked everyone else in the room.

"Oh come! I'm not useless!" Klein yelled indignantly.

"We aren't saying you are but info gathering is not your forte." Liz answered trying to calm him down.

"Well then even I can get lucky every now and then." Klein mumbled under his breath causing the others in the room to laugh. After they calmed down again Klein became serious. "There is an inscription that she put somewhere in the confines of each of the capitals of the factions. One thing we need to tell Argo to tell her informants is that Louise was very creative where she put them."

OOooOO

It took another two months for Argo to find the remaining inscriptions, funnily enough the Imp capital's inscription was found by a ten year old girl who happened to be looking up as she walked through the main square. You could only see it if you stood three feet east of the exact center of the square while looking directly overhead. This sent Argo into a fit for three days because it took a little girl to figure out something she felt she should have found without assistance.

Based upon the inscriptions as they found them they got different players from SAO involved because they needed other people that were experienced in combat as well as representatives from all of the races.

Kirito had the time of it getting cooperation from some of the players namely the Salamanders but after a mid-air battle with general Eugine he gained the man's respect. Though Kirito went and hid in embarrassment for a little bit when Eugine declared him the strongest player by a wide margin. Then Lizbeth went and hit him over the head for behavior unbefitting the strongest player.

Kirito was also puzzled by Klein about a month into them trying to get through the world tree because he always started every day as if he'd just come back from a long weekend. Klein just shook his head with a smile on his face when he answered. "When you can truly relax with the woman you love with nary a care then you'll understand. Your problem is that you can't not think about the problems you're going to have to deal with tomorrow."

"Yeah that has to be it." Kirito mumbled not really getting it.

"Well keep soldiering on my friend you'll get it eventually. I hope." Klein said as he left for parts unknown for the night.

It was two days later that Kirito decided enough was enough.

"All right Klein seriously come clean. What have you been doing?" Kirito asked irritated at the end of the day.

Klein sighed in defeat because he knew that Kirito wasn't just talking about why he was more chipper than usual. "You know my wife Louise right?"

"I've heard of her but never seen her so I don't even know if she actually exists and you just have the ring to make yourself feel better." Kirito challenged Klein.

"If it makes you feel better you can come with me tonight but you can't tell anyone. What she tells you is private." Klein answered as Cardinal teleported them to Yggdrasil courtesy of Klein putting his hand on Kirito's shoulder.

Kirito for one was shocked, and not because Klein actually had a wife. Klein had never lied to him before so he didn't think he had started now. No he was shocked because Louise was pregnant in game. Louise's discussion with him went on for four hours throughout which Kirito discovered what to expect when they cleared the world tree. He learned who was at fault for the three hundred players still being trapped but that Louise was using it to her advantage. Between her and Cardinal, Sugou wasn't making any progress because the people he was studying were system dummies. Kirito found the way the inscriptions in the capital cities were worded made perfect sense now. She was telling them that she needed the in fighting between factions to stop because if the players chose to follow her their avatars would be flesh and blood people and she, as Titania, couldn't have fighting within as well as without. He was also glad to be able to spend a little time with Yui. When he left and returned IRL he found that just shy of an hour had passed. He didn't think about it as he cuddled into Liz for the night.

It took another two months before Kirito was satisfied that everyone who would be conquering the world tree was ready. The day was one of the rare days that was programmed in to have bad weather but it helped to set the atmosphere for the raid on the world tree. Per prior agreement with Titania none of the faction leaders were part of the raid instead they all were online making final preparations and explaining the situation to other players. Though to be fair they were unable to make sure that everyone stayed in the safe zones. As such some players were out on dungeon raids, everyone else just sat and prayed that they would be ok when the mobs changed.

Kirito for one was ready to go but he had one nagging question since Klein showed up earlier. "Klein what's with the beard?"

"To tell you the truth I've always wanted to have a beard but was never able to actually grow one." Klein answered as he rubbed the as yet unfamiliar whiskers on his face. "But Louise commented on it and I figured what the hell I can make this work I had just never thought about it after Kayaba made our avatars look just like our real bodies till she brought it up."

"You're whipped. You know that?" Kirito asked with mock disdain.

"Hello Pot I'm Kettle nice to meet you." Klein said with a smirk referring to Kirito's hair which reached just over halfway down his back. He currently had it in a braid to keep it out of his way.

"Let's get this party started." Kirito said tiredly as he turned to face the crowd as it was decided that he would be assault leader though he delegated tactics to Asuna and a few others that where better at it than him. With a deep breath to calm himself, he called to the group of players standing on the steps up to Yggdrasil. "Thank you all for coming today. I know some of you like myself have just survived SAO and appreciate you willing to dive into another game so soon after that fiasco. I'd also like to thank those that are helping us never having been in a true life and death situation before. For almost two years those of us who were trapped in SAO fought and died for not only our escape but everyone else's as well. But that fight is not over because three hundred players have yet to awaken; we have it on good authority that they are trapped at the top of the world tree and the only way to release them is to clear the tree. So until all of the players have awakened the fight to clear SAO isn't over. I can't in good conscious be awake and with my loved ones when others are still trapped. That said I will clear Yggdrasil no matter what to assure that happens for those other players. All I ask is: Who's with me?!" Kirito finished lifting one of his swords over his head to the almost overwhelming cheers of approval.

Turning to the door Kirito walked up and hit yes when the option was given and with that the assault of the world tree began.

OOooOOooOO


	4. Chapter 4

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 4

It was a dreary day with a light drizzle and lightning and if you were to listen closely you would hear the clash of swords and people screaming battle cries. This is the game known as Alfhiem Online and the sounds of battle can be traced to the gigantic tree that makes up the centerpiece of the game's world map. Outside the entrance stood a few Undines that were currently healing players so they could go back into the fray with a few of the higher leveled undines braving the battle to resurrect the remain lights of players that had died during the fight. The first stage of taking the world tree was made to be nearly unbeatable because of the sheer number of the Yggdrasil guardians that made up the mobs for the first level of the interior of the tree.

A long hard battle with the guardians found Kirito and 'The Collective' hovering at the gate at the top of the chamber trying to figure out the trick to it. They were glad that a ledge rimmed the chamber so that they were above the level that guardians could fly or attack while the players rested their wings when the ten minute limit was up. Silica was the first to notice the symbols spaced evenly around the circular gate; each symbol represented one of the nine fairy races meaning that they needed a representative from each race to proceed. This caused a little bit of a problem as they had to send a message to the other group leaders to get the remaining keys to open the door.

About another half hour passed before the players were able to proceed. When they did the two extra players stayed with them because it was unknown if there would be another door like the first. But they shouldn't have worried because the remaining challenges were somewhat of a disappointment seeing as the mobs, while stronger individually, were still easy. Kirito though was impressed by the puzzles that allowed them to open the doors made all the harder because it required the players to insert their magic into the symbol that represented their race within a certain timeframe. The clock starting when the first was activated.

After getting through three other doors the group of nine found themselves in what appeared to be a throne room.

"Glad to see that you could join me." A voice said haughtily from what appeared to be an elaborate throne.

"Sugou Nobuyuki." Asuna ground out with a growl. "You're the one behind all this?"

"Why yes I am." Sugou answered smugly as he stood from his throne. "I tried to make sure that you were one of the three hundred but someone kept you from me my sweet Asuna."

"Kirito let me handle this." The Undine declared as she stepped forward.

"We would have made a lovely pair you and I." Sugou continued walking down the dais to the floor. "But you always rejected me, Asuna. I was going to use my research to make you my perfect bride."

"You disgust me you egotistical bastard." Asuna shot back. "Is it any small wonder that I found you beneath me since we met?"

"Well I must tell you that I am head honcho here, because here I'm King Oberon!" Sugou yelled manically throwing a hand forward as the other players collapsed unable to remain standing. "So bow before me you useless worms." He said before he started cackling.

The players tried to stand as Sugou produced a sword using a system command before slicing up the Pooka and the Sylph making them respawn within Arun. While the rest of them were fighting to move but unable to get anywhere. Next he advanced on Silica, before he got too far with her he was interrupted by a call to stop. "Who are you to order me?" Sugou asked enraged.

"I am the rightful ruler of these lands false king Oberon. I am Queen Titania." Louise called her challenge as she entered the chambers after having unlocked the doors.

"You can't be, that account was set aside for Asuna so that I could manipulate her!" Sugou yelled as he hefted his sword allowing Silica's battle healing to refill her HP.

"Irregardless of your intent this is my account including all of it magic and abilities." Louise shot back not giving an inch.

"You thief." Sugou growled as he advanced on her, stepping on the other players as he went.

"You're the thief, you stole this world from its original creators calling it your own. You stole players, keeping them in stasis. You, Sugou Nobuyuki, are a king of thieves."

"You mouthy bitch!" Sugou yelled as he swung his sword while Louise calmly moving just enough to dodge it.

"Pathetic you're not worth my time." Louise said as she effortlessly moved out of the swords path. "Kirito remember how you felt during your duel with Heathcliff?" She got a minute nod from him before she continued with authority tingeing her voice. "Awaken that other part of yourself because you will need it in the coming conflicts."

"What are you babbling about woman?" Sugou asked growling before he felt a rumbling behind him. Turning Sugou watched as Kirito's body grew, his clothing replaced with fur. When he stopped growing he took up a good portion of the throne room as he stood protectively over his friends. "What madness is this?" Sugou asked shakily, dropping his sword causing it to shatter as it hit the ground while he stared into an eye that was bigger than his head. Before Sugou could so much as scream Kirito flipped his head on its side and snapped his jaws around Sugou's body severing his head from his shoulders everyone watched the shock and fear play across his features before the head along with the rest of his body shattered into pixel's. After that Kirito shrank into his human form before collapsing gasping for breath.

"Personally you did very well for the first transformation in here." Louise said as she nodded approvingly. "Considering that you accomplished it in a few seconds instead of a few years it would make sense that you're tired out."

"So what is going to happen to us?" Kirito asked sitting up.

"After I awaken the other 300 SAO players and give them the option to come with me or awaken to their old life. That's pretty much all that I can do before I can't keep from getting summoned back to my world." Louise explained to him feeling the pull getting stronger by the second.

OOooOO

Suguha awoke after having just logged off of SAO to a white expanse. "Choose your race Leafa." A mechanical voice said which Suguha found reminiscent of the one for the opening of SAO.

Before she could question what it meant the white expanse colored to look like the interior of a medieval stone hall. Over her head were nine different looking types of being. "So this is another game huh." She said sighing as she hung her head. "I wonder what the requirements to leave this one are?"

After a few minutes to look through each of the races Suguha chose the Sylph and decided to modify her avatar rather than leave her SAO avatar completely alone so she gave herself longer hair as well as lightening it considerably leaving it a bleached blond with light green eyes to complete it. After pressing the ok button she blacked out.

OOooOO

Slowly consciousness returned to Suguha as she heard voices in the background. Groaning she started to sit up causing the voices she heard to stop. She opened her eyes to see her brother or at least someone that looked like her brother looking back at her.

"Kirito?" She asked her eyes not wanting to open fully.

"I'm here Leafa." Kirito answered with a smile.

"Where are we?" She asked getting her eye's to finally open. "Huh of course you'd be a spriggan." She said incredulously take in her brother's new look.

Kirito smirked at that before answering. "We're currently within the throne room within a city that happens to be in the largest tree you've ever seen."

"Oh that's nice." Leafa said closing her eyes before snapping them open and jolting into sitting up. "WHAT!"

Louise stood off to the side grimacing in pain as the pull of the summoning became steadily stronger. "Suguha I have a question for you."

Leafa looked at Louise warily before nodding her head.

"What would you say to this world becoming your reality instead of just a game?" Louise asked barely keeping a straight face from the pain.

"It's possible to make this my real body?" Suguha asked surprised.

"Yes. Everyone else here has made their choice so I ask of you what is your decision?" Louise asked in slow desperation.

"I will stay." Leafa answered.

"Good and welcome to Alfhiem." Louise said with a smile as she released her hold on the summoning causing her face to contort before she screamed out in pain, after less than a minute of this she blacked out falling into Klein's arms before everyone else felt a sharp blinding pain before they too blacked out.

OOooOO

The first indication the people maintaining the servers for Alfhiem online had that something was wrong was the energy spike that their sensors picked up before the servers blanked leaving no indication there was ever anything on them. All around Japan people that were either wearing an Amusphere or Nerve Gear disappeared along with those that received a mysterious text and answered yes to the yes or no question.

There was one exception to this. Within a small apartment a blonde haired man awoke laying in a bed. He shot up looking around before asking no one in particular. "Where am I?"

OOooOOooOO

Really nothing to say that wasn't said in the first two chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 5

In another reality, not too far removed from our own, a group of students stood in a rough semi-circle around an inscribed circle with a five pointed star that had various runes inscribed making up the lines of the star. This is the Magical academy standing at the geographical center of the country of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia. Normally this ritual would be accompanied by light hearted banter and friendly ribbing about what familiar was summoned by their peers. That festive atmosphere was absent at this years familiar summoning because of the absence of one student that was felt by all. They might have thought that their 'teasing' was harmless but they knew that six months ago Louise Vallière was driven to commit suicide based upon the evidence left. There were no signs of such an act having been carried out though so they held onto the hope that she was still alive. It had been decided by Old Osmond the headmaster that, after the familiars were summoned, Princess Henrieta would be the one to call Louise back seeing as she was closer to Louise than every other healthy mage in the kingdom including her family.

Professor Colbert, the overseer for the students this year, was amazed at the wide variety of animals that had been summoned this year. Montmeroncy for example summoned not one but three dog like creatures that were clearly magical in nature. One controlled water the second controlled fire and the male of the trio appeared to control lightning bringing into question just what the girls element was seeing as everyone present thought she was a water mage. Another surprise was when Tabitha summoned a young dragon this one though unlike others appeared to have fur on it and wouldn't allow Tabitha to bind it, but was content to stay with her and Colbert allowed it not sensing any hostile intent, that and after Tabitha explained it was fine for now.

Now came the summoning attempt that everyone was dreading. Princess Henrieta stepped up to the circle all mages line class or above staying in close proximity because it was well documented at how draining a human summoning was.

Looking over her subjects Henrieta noted the looks on their faces. Old Osmond, regal and stoic for once. Karen of the heavy wind stood off to the side, dark circles under her eyes showing the inability to sleep from worry. And finally Professor Colbert who wore the same face as the rest of staff that of hope that the ritual would work and fear of what would happen if it didn't. With the expectations of everyone present resting on her shoulders Henrieta began to chant. "Power of the Pentagram bestowed upon us by the founder. Heed my calling and answer my prayer, please bring my friend, my confidant, my equal Louise Françoise Le Blanc De Vallière back to me."

In another realm outside of reality a weaver chose thousands of new threads as he began to weave them into the grand tapestry before him. Altering events that had to occur, adding new ones, and eradicating others. "It's time." The weaver stated in a whisper that was heard by a certain individual that was training within a game in another reality.

For a moment after the chant ended a magical discharge was felt that just kept drawing more and more magical energy, draining everyone that was supplying the ritual almost dry. As suddenly as it started it stopped, everyone present thought it was a failure, then the circle began to glow shifting through colors like a kaleidoscope. The star within the circle also altered changing to that of a seven pointed star made up of solid lines, no runes within it. The ground began rumbling as the star shrank to a pinpoint before violently exploding outward. If anyone could have been watching from space they would have seen the star rune covering the entire country, before a bright light erupted across the country accompanied by a high pitched keening shriek that faded as quickly as it began.

This would have been lost on Henrieta at the moment because of the ground shaking violently, as if someone was reshaping the land itself. When the shaking stopped everyone stood back up from where they had fallen looking in awe because standing before them was the largest tree they had ever seen. It stood at least a few kilometers in the air with a trunk that somewhat resembled a corkscrew whose base had to cover a couple square kilometers in itself. Looking further up the spread of the branches was enough that they almost would cover the entirety of the city of Tristainia. Their gaping at the tree that wasn't too far in the distance was cut short by a few of the students crying out in pain as they grabbed the right side of their necks and collapsed passing out. Henrieta herself felt consciousness leaving her as she and all those that had supplied her with willpower passed out.

OOooOO

Up in the branches of the tree a group of people began to come to from their recent bout of unconsciousness.

"Can somebody get me the number on that truck." Klein mumbled out as he untangled himself from Louise.

"That would be a negative." Kirito said as he to sat up and looked around. "Louise what did you do?"

"I was insistent on you activating your latent bloodline within Alfhiem for a reason." Louise said sitting up after separating from her husband. "Welcome to Halkeginia where we and all of Alfhiem have materialized IRL within the borders of Tristain, my home dimension."

OOooOO

Everyone at this point had already woken and Lady Sakuya had already determined that yes the writing that had literally inscribed itself on the message board in her office was indeed fact. Turning to the two way radio set that was in the corner Sakuya powered it up, glad that Titania put it in since other means of communication were as yet untried. When it finished booting up she heard static at first before a familiar voice called out. " _This is Titania, all Faction leaders_ _see_ _to_ _you_ _r_ _people_ _'_ _s wellbeing and report in._ "

With that Sakuya turned a second set of dials to tune another part of the radio to allow her to communicate with her followers.

"This is Lady Sakuya, if any of you can hear me report in." Sakuya said keying the mike. For the next half hour she got various reports and even had to have some people check on others who couldn't seem to get their gear to work.

OOooOO

In the Gnome capital of Nissengrof at the northern end of Alfhiem and consequently the northernmost part of Tristain as the Geography had been altered in both countries to accommodate the other. George, as he was known in Alfhiem or his given name Kisuke Sarutobi. Irregardless what you called him, he looked out from the mountain top capital, glad that Titania had gotten all of the faction leaders logged on and in place before the transition. He really wished he could have a mental breakdown at the moment but knew that people had voted him into this post for a reason so he hoped that he could do their expectations justice. He was chosen to be a leader then he'd be the best leader that he could. He'd have his breakdown in the coming days after everything calmed down and the full weight of what happened hit him.

OOooOO

Thinker sat on the docks that were on the western edge of Venian as the local water spirit informed them they had materialized in the middle of a Lake making getting on good terms with the locals a top priority. "So we just have to track down a ring? This could take a while." The newly elected leader mumbled to himself as he looked toward the horizon where he could just make out Yggdrasil. "At least I have Yulier with me I can't say that others have been as lucky."

OOooOO

Louise just got off the radio with the last of the Faction leaders. "That's done, we'll be able to present ourselves in a positive light to the people of Tristain."

"So what now?" Asuna asked as the Undine girl looked around at the control room.

"We will be headed to the Academy, that's a short distance from the base of Yggdrasil." Louise declared as she left the room. "Now the question is, do we take the kids with us, or not?"

"I can watch the three of them." Silica offered. "It'll make it more obvious that we're being peaceful."

The rest of the group nodded their consent.

"Oh, and Kirito, please for me if I say change, please go dragon, no questions." Louise said with a pleading look.

"Ok." Kirito answered as Louise went to retrieve the twins.

"Yuki, how's my little girl?" Louise asked cooing as she handed the silver haired infant to Klein who had made an improvised sling from a large triangle of cloth that was there for that purpose, the other baby in the crib started fussing. "And don't think I've forgotten you my little Spriggan." Louise said cheerily as she put together a second sling. "Yes Saito, mama's here." Louise said calming her son down. "Let's be off then." Louise said as Yui was being carried on Lisbeth's back.

It was about a half hour later that the twelve emissaries of the fae along with about 30 other fae that represented the nine fairy races landed just outside of the walls of the Tristainian academy of magic where they wouldn't be seen to soon.

OOooOO

Tabitha was a mere slip of a girl with pale blue hair whom, per habit, was sitting with her face buried in a book. What was unusual in this scene was the furred dragon that was laying right behind her; the dragon had fur that was a few shades darker blue than the girls. Through telepathy the dragon was able to tell her who he was and why he couldn't make a magical contract with her just yet. She didn't understand why his parents showing up had anything to do with it but Nagisa assured her it would make sense before the day was done. She was brought out of her silent musing when Nagisa's head snapped towards the front gates of the academy. Then a few things occurred at precisely the same time. Nagisa took off in a sprint towards the gate calling Daddy. The convoy of twelve fairies with their ears covered by bandannas had left the thirty other fae just in the trees so as not to cause a ruckus. At the same moment as Nagisa's mad dash started Louise yelled Change to Kirito who changed into his dragon form in bright flash of light that blinded the people that saw it though most were bowled over by the shock-wave of air his transformation caused. Right as he did that Asuna looked ready to defend herself as the blue dragon leapt in youthful exuberance only to be grabbed by the nape of his neck by a much larger dragon instantly causing all movement to stop leaving Nagisa hanging limp like a ragdoll.

All of the students stood shakily as they looked over toward the source of blast that knocked them over, blinking away the spots in their vision to see. Wait was that cloaked girl by the gate Louise? They didn't move because they were scared out of their minds by the large dragon before them because they had never seen or heard of a dragon that had as massive proportions as this one. Its shoulder was visible over the walls of the academy and its head was longer than the body of the dragon it was holding in its mouth.

"Daddy you showed up like you and my other self always said you would." Nagisa called excitedly unable to do much but wag his tail not unlike a dog. "And where's Mom and Yui? I can't smell them." He stopped a minute and sniffed. "Wait Yui's here, but where's Mom?"

"Well we can all agree that you're excited by reuniting with your father now calm down and he can answer." Louise said forcefully yet calmly hoping to quell the young dragon's exuberance. "But before he does, how old are you?"

Nagisa sat and thought a minute and for the first time the students realized his forepaws had opposable thumbs. "I'm this old." He said holding up eight clawed fingers.

"Good now calm down so your father can answer, because it's kind of hard for him to at the moment." Louise stated calmly as Kirito lowered the other dragon to the ground. When Kirito let go he began shrinking, to the students shock, revealing a boy that was about their age if they had to guess. "It appears that your wife will be unable to wait after she changes till she retakes her human form." Louise observed causing Lisbeth to turn a deep shade of red. Turning Louise ignored the happenings behind her as she looked toward an old classmate. "Hey Tabitha is Old Osmond available?" Louise asked the blunette that had forgone her book to look with interest at what was in front of her.

"Passed out. Willpower exhaustion." Tabitha answered not that Louise expected anything more.

"I see." Louise said contemplating something as she looked over the present students. "Is my room still available?"

Tabitha gave a slight nod that would have been missed if you weren't looking for it. "Then you're coming with us. Come on guys we can rest for a little bit till the people we came here for wake up.

The students didn't know what to think but it wasn't like they could stop their guests because they were with the Zero.

Louise found her old room easily even having been gone for over two years. She knew just who had been the focus for summoning them so she wished to visit her but she had to make sure a few things were explained to Tabitha.

Tabitha for her part was confused by all that occurred but was waiting because she knew an explanation was coming.

"Ok Tabitha I'm assuming that you're ready for a few explanations?" Louise asked as she covered herself so she could feed Yuki after trading children with Klein causing Tabitha's eyes to widen in surprise.

' _Was this why Louise disappeared?_ ' Tabitha asked herself before voicing her first question. "Husband?"

This caused a beaming smile to spread across Louise's face. "Yep this is my Husband Ryoutarou Tsuboi or more commonly known as Klein."

Tabitha nodded acknowledging Klein before returning her attention to Louise. "Nagisa not Familiar?"

Louise broke out laughing at what appeared to be a private joke that only she got for a few minutes before calming down enough to speak. "Tabitha I present to you your husband." This made Tabitha's eyes widen impossibly wide at that as Louise continued. "Because of the way the summoning ritual works from my research if a human or other sentient being like a human is summoned that is the person best suited for you. It even uses a different binding ritual that are essentially your marriage vows. Though it happens so rarely that it's not widely known."

"So you're saying that my son, who's not even conceived yet already, has a bride?" Kirito asked indignantly.

"Yes. He was pulled from the future in this case at least ten years if my guess isn't too far off." Louise answered the furious spriggan. "At least this way you know it's coming and you are able to prepare him for it, because from what I've seen you've done that. You can think of this as the more ideal summoning, because I don't think he was pulled from somewhere that was a life and death situation where him being there could make or break the outcome. Besides with the lifespan that the Dragon Kin have, a decade or two difference in age ultimately won't matter."

He may not have liked it but Kirito calmed down about it because he could see the sense in it. It wasn't like they could do anything for a few years anyway.

"Children?" Tabitha asked after the last questions drama calmed.

Thinking for a minute Louise decided what she possibly was asking about. "I've been on another world for almost two and a half years, and married for half that."

Tabitha nodded in answer because that was close enough to what she was looking for. Inadvertently she now knew that Louise was two years older than she was. Tabitha thought she must be imagining things but Louise now had the air of royalty about her that had been absent six months ago but she was sure she'd get to the bottom of that soon enough. But for now she'd acquire the proper contract ritual and what it entailed.

OOooOO

Henrieta was slowly drifting back to consciousness after her bout of willpower exhaustion. "Was it a success?" She mumbled to what she thought was the healer in her blurry eyed daze.

"Yes it was Henrieta." A voice that was vaguely familiar to her answered causing her to blink her eyes to clear them.

"Louise Francoise?" Henrieta asked sitting up slowly not believing it worked.

"Yes I'm here. You're not dreaming." Louise answered as Henrieta squealed in delight and threw herself at her friend, enveloping her in a hug knocking off the bandanna in the process revealing Louise's ears.

Seeing the elongated ears not unlike an elf's Henrieta started in fear and held Louise at arms-length getting a good look at her. Louise was wearing a white shirt and light pink leggings with some type of light leather boots on her feet that reached mid-calf this was all covered by a white trench coat with dark pink trim and had the hilt of a sword peaking over her right shoulder, leather strips appearing to hold the sheath held by silver buttons at about the level of her collarbone. "If you're really Louise Francoise what was our favorite activity when we were younger?"

"We loved to give our caretakers fits by hiding from them in the gardens even though it tore our clothes." Louise answered with a smirk reminiscing. "And please just Louise."

"No I can't do that that would be improper." Henrieta shot back. "And what happened to you? Did the elves capture you?"

"No the elves didn't get a hold of me." Louise answered sighing before shifting her posture and demeanor to one in command prompting Henrieta to do the same as Louise stepped back two paces unfurling her six gossamer wings. "If you won't be informal with my name as a friend, then please do so for a summoned dignitary from another nation that now resides within your borders." With a level look Louise's authoritative tone ramped up another notch. "Henrieta De Tristain 'Crown Princess of Tristain'. My full name and title is now Louise Françoise Tsuboi 'Queen Titania ,Dragon Kin ,of Alfhiem'."

OOooOOooOO


	6. Chapter 6

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 6

Sinon, a blue haired Cait Sith of Alfhiem, was glad that the friend she dove into Alfhiem with took the warning they were told seriously, purchasing them a Player house and everything before the game transitioned into the real world. She knew though that it would be a while before she saw 'home' because she was currently sneaking around on the island of Albion that turned out to be a floating island off the coast of Halkeginia and closest to the country of Tristain where Alfhiem had materialized. She was glad that one of the things she had on hand was a 10 meter Ham radio that was powered by magic to let her get into contact with Alicia Rue, the current leader of the Cait Sith, and Titania who was an active player not just a AI like was first assumed. Through a combination of flight and running she had covered 6 kilometers already heading toward where she felt the presence of another fairy. Personally she figured she traded places with someone when dimensional planes shifted because she was standing shackled in line to be executed when she came to herself after blacking out when she got the text asking if she wished to participate. It didn't take her five seconds to break her bonds and escape because she didn't wish to cause problems with the locals till she knew where she was.

She was really liking the scout build setup that she had put together for her character. At this moment in particular she was appreciating aura tracker. She had been traveling for another hour till her fairy sense, that she had been keeping active for direction reference, started telling her that the person she was looking for was really close. Looking through the foliage of the tree she was in she could just see the clearing that had a good sized cabin in it that was closer to a Viking longhouse in construction than a cabin. She didn't get much further than that because the occupants of the clearing were more pressing at the moment. She drew the cloak that she had picked up not an hour ago around her for better concealment.

There was a girl about her age that was fending off a group of men. ' _Good Lord those things are huge._ ' Sinon thought as her brain froze up trying to process the fact that the thin girl had plus g-cups. Shaking her head Sinon cleared her mind of it as she observed the girl that appeared to be a sylph, she was attempting to perform magic but it wasn't working for her. ' _She should stop trying to use that stick and just chant already._ ' "Does she even know what she's doing?" Watching for another minute Sinon sighed before she entered into the fray knocking the attackers out. After she calmed down she turned to her fellow fairy. "What were you thinking and why are you waving around a stick like it's a wand?! You don't need one!" Sinon yelled in the other fairy's face.

"Waah! I'm sorry. My magic suddenly stopped working earlier today." The girl yelled in a weak voice tears welling up in her eyes as she folded in on herself.

Sinon was taken aback by her reaction. "I'm sorry if I was a little overbearing. I'm just a little short tempered from having to fight for my life all day." She said laughing nervously. "Wait, you said that your magic functioned until a little bit ago right?" The other girl nodded her head sadly. "Then this would be unfamiliar to you?" Sinon asked dropping the hood of her cloak.

The girl gasped in shock at Sinon's cat ears that flicked relieved at the loss of the pressure caused by the cloak. "So cute." The girl said in quiet restraining herself from touching the flicking appendages.

"You can touch them." Sinon consented cautiously.

"Tiffania." The girl said quietly as she slowly stroked the other girls ears causing Sinon to purr.

"Pardon?" Sinon rasped out berating herself for acting like a cat so easily.

"My name is Tiffania." Tiffania said again after getting that out of system.

"I'm Sinon nice to meet you?" Sinon answered putting out her hand to shake Tiffania's whom cautiously accepted. "Welcome to being a member of the fairy race." She finished with a smile.

"Eh?" Tiffania asked her ears rising as what was said clicked her eyes widened before adding. "Eeeeehhhh?!"

OOooOO

Sometime after Louise's declaration to Henrietta all of the escort fairies that came with her were currently lounging on academy grounds. The rest of her entourage was currently in the headmasters office.

"So you expect me to believe that you're the girl that disappeared six months ago?" Old Osmond asked on guard not really believing what he was seeing. Karin herself was hoping that this non-human entity was truly her youngest like she claimed. The conundrum for the Halkeginians was the fact that Louise and Klein where currently taking care of their children, Karin's grandchildren, Kirito on the other side of the room had Yui sitting in his lap. The three children being present made them in equal parts calmer and yet more worried of something going wrong because you wouldn't expose your children to danger unless you felt you were capable of protecting them.

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't make it any less true." Louise answered back looking up from where Saito was currently sleeping on her shoulder. Klein himself was currently leaning against the wall as Yuki lay sleeping on his stomach though Karin could tell he was anything but relaxed.

"And what of the students and faculty that collapsed just after the successful summoning of yourself?" Old Osmond asked.

"I have a suspicion but I'd have to examine them first." Louise answered.

Louise tensed up for a second when her mother's magical focus was pointed at her as she chanted causing the two of them to glow with a line of magic connecting them.

When the light faded Karin dropped her wand and shakily stood, walking toward Louise with a look on her face akin to somebody lost in the desert that stumbled upon an oasis. Hugging her youngest Karin started to cry in relief being mindful of her grandson as everyone else in the room let out the breaths they were holding, glad that there wasn't going to be any problems. Louise was questioning things because her mother hardly gave her the time of day while she was living here originally but now that she wasn't human Karin was showing Louise her emotions. Karin herself felt the need to reconcile her shortcoming from Louise's childhood.

A few minutes later Karin had cried herself out. Asuna for one wished that her mother would come to terms with her, just like Louise's mother had her.

OOooOO

"Shouzou?" Asuna's mother, Kyouko Yuuki, asked with a forced calm after being in hysterics for half the day after finding herself in an unfamiliar house that was on top of a tree at the outskirts of a city that was in said tree.

"Yes dear?" Shouzou Yuuki, the man that was Asuna's father, asked cautiously.

"Please explain to me: How in the Hell I ended up here?!" Kyouko yelled the last part, her long pointed ears pulled down and back in rage. The last thing she remembered before blacking out in pain was conducting a meeting with the heads of RECT trying to come up with a solution to the current problem, namely Sugou Nobuyuki the culprit for the recent gamer hostage situation. She got a text asking if she wished to assist her family with the option for yes and no given, she chose yes. Now she found herself in a Sylph body that looked exactly like her human counterpart and was currently yelling at her Undine husband.

"Now calm down I can actually explain some of this." He said placatingly before shrugging. "Well not really but I'll try." Kyouko sat down crossing her arms. Shouzou had to bring his mind back to the task at hand because he was remembering her when they first met because honestly that's what she looked like age wise. "First off you can thank your daughter for the body because she customized it using her sub account. Thinking about it now it was definitely for you." He continued with a light chuckle. "You know what? That last sentence just sounded wrong."

Kyouko sighed and hung her head because she knew this was going to be a long talk.

OOooOO

After Karin broke apart from Louise being let to hold her sleeping grandson, Henrietta was somewhat in shock at her reaction. "Ok that wasn't expected but what can you do?" She asked rhetorically before becoming serious again. "Louise at this time what can I do for you and your people?"

"First thing we need is food beyond what we have to survive the coming winter because it's too late in the year to make use of the seeds that we have." Louise began listing off their needs, "Then we need the land that is in the immediate area surrounding Yggdrasil and our cities to be declared the property of the Alfhiem fairies so that we have a place to live without worry of the local lords trying to push us out. In return we have undisputed air superiority over even the dragon and manticore knights. We'll help you with the mobs and other creatures that got transferred with us. After we get everything up to speed we have the capacity for large scale manufacturing from the Leprechauns. Anything more than that, well we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Louise finished with a shrug.

"One of your titles is Dragon Kin." Kirito's eyes widened at this info as Henrieta continued. "What does that entail?"

"At the moment there are four of us but it wouldn't take long for that number to increase." Louise answered giving just enough info to answer the question. "As for what it entails list it under national secrets for a nation within a nation."

"I need to know what you're capable of to properly integrate your people into the army." Henrieta countered.

"We don't and won't have a standing army. It should be seen as a standing Militia that every citizen has to serve active duty for two years starting at age of majority. With a staggered training schedule every weekend for a different group of people to allow everyone except those that are unable to do so due to medical reasons to stay in fighting shape."

"If Tristain is in danger can I look to you to offer your people's assistance?" Henrieta asked in her capacity as ruler of Tristain.

"This is now our home too." Louise answered simply.

OOooOO

' _Where am I_?' A green haired mage asked as she looked around at the forest that she found herself in not recognizing it. Hearing some leaves rustling behind her, she spins around to spot, herself? But no it wasn't herself unless the elves got a hold of her because this woman had long ears like an elf, this could be their way of infiltrating the school to gather information.

"Since you're wondering if I'm here to replace you don't have to worry, I can't replace you. I am you Matilda de Saxe-Gotha or rather a part of you that you'll have to accept before you will awaken."

Matilda narrowed her eyes when told this. " Explain."

"When Henrieta summoned her long lost friend from the world she found herself in she didn't just summon her; she summoned an entirely new race of beings that were seen as nothing but fantasy until now. You Matilda, have joined the race of the fae. You just have to accept it or you will never awaken." The fairy Matilda said as she drew closer to her human self. Silently Matilda lifted her hand toward her fairy self when their hands contacted the fairy Matilda smiled. "You will awaken after you and your child's bodies have physically altered to your new physiology." She stated as their bodies dissolved into motes of light and began to combine.

With a gasp Matilda sat up, looking around she saw that she was in the academy infirmary. Putting her hand to the side of her head she felt that her ears were long and pointed like her half-sisters. For some reason she felt giddy at this revelation and started giggling uncontrollably.

"She's taking it well." Louise commented dryly to Klein who nodded in reply. "No idea how the rest of them are going to take it though." She added looking over the rest of the unconscious people in the infirmary which included some of the staff as well as students.

After calming down from her euphoric high Matilda looked around the infirmary stopping when she caught sight of Louise, her fairy blood recognizing her monarch. "Your majesty." The green haired Sylph acknowledged levelly toward the woman looking back at her.

"Ms. Longueville." Louise replied in the same tone.

"Matilda." Matilda corrected.

"Hmm. I see." Louise mumbled thoughtfully. "Still we'll need to figure out what your abilities are so that we can determine the best job for you since you'll be unable to use Halkeginian magic anymore."

"What do you mean I can't use magic anymore!" Matilda yelled as she jumped out of the bed she was in causing the healers to run in. Feeling vertigo set in she began to fall forward but in a panic unconsciously activated her wings causing her to fly up into the rafters hitting her head and thus knocking herself out; Klein catching her before she hit the floor.

"Do you think she'll calm down after that?" Louise deadpanned after Matilda was put back to bed once Louise forced her wings to dematerialize.

"I think you might want to word it differently for everyone else after that display." Klein replied.

"You're probably right." Louise consented nodding.

OOooOOooOO

Second chapter of the day.

Must be nice that you were able to get the next chapter to fox sibling out as well.

Oh yeah though I can't guarantee when the next chapters will be.

Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder what's happening with the other people that came with our heroes?

Well the answer is right here on the next few pages.

Oh really? Read away then.

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 7

A Catsy with long brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail stood just outside the gates of Arrun with her arms crossed under her chest. "That idiot, he left without me. What am I, a tag along to him? There is no reason that I can't go mob hunting too."

"He's just looking out for you Delthea." A tall dark skinned Gnome stated as he stood next to her.

"I know Agil, Luthier can just be so infuriating at times though." Delthea replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't we go back and wait, eh?" Agil looked at her. "After all, it's still dangerous outside the walls."

"I can't get stronger without fighting something!" Delthea yelled in frustration.

"Now, now, no need to get frustrated. We have time, just not right now." Agil stated in a calm tone as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and started walking toward the newly opened Dicey cafe.

"I hate you right now." The limp Catsy mumbled with a pout.

"I can accept that. After all, it's for yer own good." Agil smiled as they arrived. "And here we are."

"And here I am, relegated to the job of waitress." Delthea said sighing.

"Idleness is the key of beggary." Agil stated sagely.

"I wouldn't be idle if I was allowed to help." Delthea stated as she set the chairs and benches out for use.

"You aren't?" Agil asked sarcastically.

"Stop that." Delthea said pointing an accusing finger at the big fairy.

"You need to wipe the tables down as well." Agil said tossing her a rag.

Delthea groaned as she got to work while Agil went to the back.

Delthea was interrupted as a frazzled looking Sylph stormed into the building. "Please can you tell me where to find Agil?"

"That way." Delthea answered pointing over her shoulder as the Sylph woman zipped by. "Wonder what that's about?" She asked herself as she crept to the door that lead into the kitchen.

"Are you Agil?" The Green haired Sylph asked quickly.

"That I am." Agil smiled as he leaned against the counter in front of him. "And what can I do for you?"

"I need some advice and Karin wasn't any help, the princess and Titania are busy, Cardinal is too clinical, Klein and Kirito suggested that I talk to you." The frazzled Sylph stated as she began to catch her breath.

"Well, a friend of Kirito is a friend of mine. Why don't you tell me your name and we'll solve your problems." Agil said.

"I'm Matilda an altered native." Matilda answered inclining her head.

"Ah, one of those. So you need help adjusting to your new body. Right." Agil got off the Counter. "My wife wou-."

"No nothing so trivial." Matilda said frantically waving her arms.

"No? Then do you need help with your magic? I'm pretty sure they're offering classes at the school." Agil pointing in a random direction.

"No actually I just really need a guy's opinion." Matilda asked looking at her feet fidgeting slightly.

"Okay. So, what do you need a guy's opinion on?" Agil asked uncertainly.

"I found out recently that while I was still human, I'm pregnant." She said finishing the last in a mumble.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard that last part clearly." Agil said.

"I'mpregantandthefatherisstillhuman,soIhavenoideahowhe'lltakeitsincei'mguaranteedtooutlivehim." Matilda said quickly running her words together.

Agil blinked before answering. "I don't think I'm the one that you need to talk to about this. Why don't you step through here and have a word with my wife." Agil walked over to the door separating the two buildings. "I think she'll be able to help you more than I can."

"Ok." Matilda answered breathing heavily as she shuffled after him.

Agil did his best to ignore the discussion on the other side of the wall as he continued prepping the kitchen as his first customers of the day started showing up.

OOooOO

Chrysheight sat at his new to him desk in what they were using as the administration building in Arrun. "To bad that Kirito wasn't around to take my mind off of this paperwork and decision making."

"You're not supposed to pick on the Savior of SAO, Chrysheight." His pretty assistant Aki said disapprovingly.

"But I detest paperwork." The Undine whined trying to get sympathy points.

"I need your signature on these." Aki said unsympathetically as she set a pile of papers in front of him. "And you have a meeting with the Merchant's Guild in an hour, so you need to hurry up."

"I chose to come here. I chose to come here. I chose to come here." Chrysheight repeated to himself as he banged his head against his desk.

"Yes, and I believe it was a poor decision on your part. After all you seem to be the type that enjoys tormenting old ladies over paperwork." Aki said as she adjusted her glasses, not that she needed them, she was just used to having them.

"And might I add that your purple hair is looking exceptionally good today." Chrysheight added perking up.

"No, you may not, Seijirou. Because I know you're just trying to weasel your way out of work." The petite Imp said turning away, crossing her arms as she lightly blushed.

"Yeah, yeah." Chrysheight mumbled as he looked over the papers he needed to sign. "Why aren't we talking with people about a city watch yet?"

"We're supposed to talk with some of the adventuring guilds about that after the Merchant's meeting." Aki said as she looked at a booklet.

Chrysheight stood up suddenly at that and started edging toward the door. "And in closing you make a very good looking teenager for being an old woman." He said before running out the door.

"I'll have you know that I-." Aki looked up to face Chrysheight. Seeing he wasn't there, she looked around. Seeing the door swinging closed, she took off after him. "Kikuoka Seijirou! Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Not a chance! I'm not suicidal!" Chrysheight called back as he vacated the building.

OOooOO

Suguha looked over the expectant faces of the younger children in front of her. "How did I let myself get talked into this?"

"What'd ya say, Sensei?" A boy with pink hair asked.

"Nothing, Natsu." Suguha said as she shook her head. "Ok, we're going to be learning how to fly seeing as the controller is no longer accessible. The lake is to limit injuries."

"You're definitely going to crash, Flame-brain." a boy with dark blue hair said mockingly as he smirked.

"What'd ya say, Ice-cube?" Natsu asked marching over to the Undine boy.

"Grey, Natsu please don't fight." A sylph with long blond hair interjected trying to keep the two boys from fighting.

"That's enough out of you two." Suguha said as she conked the two on the head with a Bokken.

"You didn't need to interfere, I could have taken him!" Natsu cried, holding his head.

"As if. You couldn't take me." Grey said.

"You want to go-." Natsu started before he found himself in the lake.

"Quit fighting and cool off we have work to do!" Suguha yelled a localized wind whipping her hair in anger.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu cried grabbing onto the nearest fairy.

"Good going, Salamander." A leprechaun with wild hair said pushing Natsu underwater.

"Don't escalate the situation, Gajeel." A smaller Undine girl said pulling on the boys arm.

"Aright, Levy, I'll stop trying to drown him." Gajeel said grinning; he reached over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he raced back to the shore.

"How did I get stuck with the problem children?" Suguha sighed as she hung her head.

"It's all right, Sensei. They're always like that." A small Catsy said comfortingly.

"It's ok Wendy." Suguha said scratching the girl's ears that peaked out of her black hair.

OOooOOooOO


	8. Chapter 8

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 8

Groaning one girl awoke too a few unfamiliar sensations she hadn't ever felt before. She felt a foreign sensation on top of her head causing her to reach up and investigate, what she found prompted her to scream.

"Ms. Montmorency please quiet down this is the infirmary." One of the healers admonished the hyperventilating girl.

"My ears are wrong." Montmorency said in tears.

"Personally I think them rather fetching myself." The healer said with a chuckle.

"But I'm human." She shrieked.

"Please quit it Monmon it's unbecoming." A tired voice called from a few beds down. Montmorency looked over at the large tanned arm that was covering someone's eyes.

"Only one person is allowed to call me that." She said incredulously.

"And I would be that person." The rather large person said as he stood up from the bed.

"You aren't Guiche de Gramont." Montmorency said with conviction.

Sighing the large being looked exasperated before he turned and picked up a mirror. "If that is the case then you aren't Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency either." He said allowing her to see her reflection. Her hair was the same as it had always been, what was different was that her eyes were slitted like a cats and her ears looked like a cats. Seeing this she promptly fainted. "That was somewhat expected." Guiche said. "I must say it's almost poetic justice that the Zero is now my liege."

"Why thank you Mr. Gramont." Louise said cheerily coming behind the now tall young man causing him to stiffen. "Have you met little Yuki yet?" Louise asked with a beaming smile.

"No I haven't." Guiche said cautiously as he knelt so that he wasn't towering over Louise nearly as much. "I still find it hard to believe that you're two years older than us now."

"Get used to it." Louise said getting her daughter laughing while Louise was cooing over her. "I was just checking if any others were waking up before I took care of the treaty signing between me and the princess. Matilda is being a big help with that."

"Anybody that could keep the headmasters paperwork in check would be a big help with drawing up that." Guiche said shrugging.

"Very much aware of that." Louise said shaking her head. "Two weeks and four revisions so far. The advisors wish for it to be solely to their advantage so wording is being used to sneak it by them so that everyone benefits." At the end of her rant Guiche could only nod his head in sympathy.

"At least with prominent families 'losing' an heir to the transition they are trying to make concessions though the advisors don't wish it so." Guiche answered.

"So how is your family?" Louise inquired.

"Mother was fit to be tied and father seemed to wish to wash his hands of it all but wasn't allowed." Guiche replied sighing.

"At least you still have a family I can't say the same for all of the other students in here." Louise said sadly.

Guiche concurred as he looked over to look at the little Imp next to Montmorency known as Katie. Two days prior Katie had met her parents and been told that she was disowned because of her new situation that was beyond her control. The girl had cried herself to sleep the night before being comforted by the water fox of Montmorency's that Louise had identified as a Vapereon. "So Guiche." Louise started getting his attention as she stood in the doorway of the infirmary. "Are you going to let your previous attitude define you? Or are you going to use this opportunity to grow up?" She asked walking out of sight.

OOooOO

In another part of the academy a certain blue haired girl is sitting in bed with a book open in front of her but she isn't reading. The cause of this can be attributed to the other person in the room whom was currently speaking with her.

"Charlotte please explain to me why is it that you agreed to make the contract with Nagisa even after it was explained what you'd be going through." Henrieta asked the other princess that had changed drastically since the last they had met.

"Staying away from uncle. Charlotte d'Orleans no more. Renounce former name. Now Tabitha Kirigaya. Can't be controlled." Tabitha answered keeping her answers short as usual.

"I see." Henrieta stated sighing. "You know that there is the chance you'll die right?" She asked worried.

"Risk acceptable." Tabitha answered.

Realizing the time Henrieta stood up to fulfill her other obligations. "I know that becoming a Dragon Kin was your choice but please don't allow yourself to lose control." She begged having got that much from Louise.

"Not possible." Tabitha answered curtly as Henrieta left Tabitha to her thoughts that included a telepathic conversation with Nagisa.

OOooOO

In a dark dank location that isn't readily apparent as to its whereabouts a little girl sat in a corner crying in pain from the injuries given by her captors. Her parents used to be with her but they had already succumbed to their treatment by the people that were holding them some time prior.

"Please. Someone. Help me." Came her near silent plea to the otherwise silent darkness.

Sinon shot up, instantly alert from where she was sleeping not sure what woke her. A vague feeling of someone crying for help that she couldn't place had called to her for the last few nights.

"I'll see if there's an aura that I can follow tomorrow!" She mumbled laying back down and trying to go back to sleep.

OOooOO

That night Kirito was somewhat restless mulling over a question that had been plaguing him for the last two weeks since they had entered this world and after listening to Louise explain it to Tabitha he questioned how she knew so much. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere on speculation he got out of the bed he was sharing with his wife whom was sleeping soundly. Getting dressed in his gear because he decided he couldn't be too careful at this point, he left the house that Titania had gifted them that was at the outer edge of Yggdrasil city before flying towards the palace where Louise currently was sitting on the balcony of her and Klein's room taking care of one of the twins.

"Are you here to discuss your heritage?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the two moons that were overhead as she rocked the chair she was sitting in.

"How do you know so much about my heritage when I didn't even know what I was?" Kirito asked sitting on the balcony railing.

"I met a man whose screen name is LordsFire. We sat down a few times within Alfhiem to exchange information. He decided to stay on earth seeing as he is the sole chronicler for our race." Louise paused when Kirito started in surprise. "Yes Kirito the two of us are Dragon Kin, and because he opted to stay on Earth I asked him to make me a copy of his works so that I had the necessary history of our race since he's the one that gifted me with the means to turn me."

"How come you aren't partway through the transformation or still stuck in your dragon form then?" Kirito asked before adding. "A better question would be how come I'm not for that matter."

Smiling Louise answered with a chuckle. "I'd say that we are special cases. Yourself because you were in a coma at the beginning of puberty so your body delayed the equalization between your Human, Dragon, and Elemental self. I on the other hand didn't have to wait because my body on Earth was more or less strictly an electronic existence so I was able to skip the painful part. Your electronic self was able to change due to sheer willpower and need. Everyone else though will have to live through it. Klein will be out of it for about six months or so while my blood does its work on him. I'd wait on changing Liz until Klein is at least fully dragon to keep our fighting force available during the uncertain times ahead."

Kirito nodded before turning to leave, stopping when Louise called him to. "To forewarn you and your family we happen to have a couple of MD and Herbalist with us so I'm making it mandatory that they work together and do full physicals on everyone so that we can learn how these bodies function compared to our human selves." Kirito nodded heading home after calling a good night to Klein receiving a reply before he leapt off the balcony to head home.

OOooOO

"We can't trust these creatures." A shadow whispered to another shadow in a dark alley next to their favorite watering hole.

"I agree the princess has over stepped her bounds this time." The other unknown being answered.

"So do we attack them now in hopes of driving them out or do we need to be more subtle?"

"Are you dense or something?" The second speaker asked with a look of horror. "Of course you don't attack them now you have to observe and learn about them first."

"Oh right."

"I swear I can't comprehend how you got to your position thinking like that."

"Until now I really didn't need to worry about it. Besides I inherited this position from my father."

"Ah yes that explains everything."

"Not all of us are as hard working as you."

"Well you should be."

"I think that we need to be getting to our previous engagements now."

"Ya, ya run why don'tcha."

The other man just grunted in reply as he left.

"I will come for you Louise. You will be mine." The remaining occupant of the alley mumbled to himself before he followed his companions lead and disappeared.

OOooOO

It was a few days later that some of the possible future conflicts began showing themselves while the treaty talks were still in progress.

Guiche was walking around the academy towards the forest where he and the other Halkeginians turned fairy learned about their magic from volunteers that had come from Arrun to get the students used to their new magical abilities. On the way there he saw a group of still human academy students that were standing in a circle that the distinct sound of leering was coming from. As he got closer he heard the ring leader landing blows on someone that was being blocked in.

"What's going on over here?" The Gnome asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business Gramont." The ring leader said with a sneer.

"I'm making it my business Morison." Guiche answered in kind as he stopped the third year student from hitting the person. Looking closer Guiche saw long purple hair that was very frizzy at the moment covering the huddled person on the ground. Guiche helped them up and saw that it was Katie as she latched onto him out of fear.

"Ramond you might be a third year you but that doesn't give you leave to injure a first year." Guiche said giving the other heir a heated glare.

"What are you going to do about it? You're no longer human and without access to magic." Ramond shot back with a sneer.

"I Guiche de Gramont challenge you Ramond de Morison to a duel of honor because I find you lacking in it." Guiche declared without a change in expression.

"As the challenged my conditions are no more weapons than what we have on our persons at this moment. The duel will continue to till one of the parties is unable to continue or concedes defeat. Location will be Vestry Court in fifteen minutes." Ramond answered before leaving with a menacing laugh.

Fifteen minutes later found Guiche walking into vestry court where he caught sight of his opponent with a friend of his standing as his second. ' _I got myself into this by protecting somebody so I'll just have to make do with the hand that I'm dealt._ ' He thought as he sighed walking into position.

What followed was pathetic for Guiche because even though he wasn't injured enough to be life threatening it was obvious who won. "Well it should be obvious whom your betters are now non-human scum."

They were all surprised by a voice that called over the crowd. "You may have beaten him but you haven't won till you've beaten his second." The familiar voice of Louise stated.

"And what are you going to do about it Zero? You can't even cast a proper spell." Ramond taunted.

OOooOO

A few minutes prior the delegates from Alfhiem and Halkeginia were taking a break from their debates over the concessions they were willing to make to the treaty between their two countries when one of the students ran in to inform the headmaster that there was a duel occurring.

"Well we might as well take a break to cool off for a few minutes." Henrieta suggested/stated to those present prompting everyone to file outside to watch how the duel between Guiche and Ramond turned out. After Guiche lost to the older student, everyone was surprised when Louise called out naming herself as Guiche's second.

"The Zero whom would have us believe she's royalty comes to the aid of her subject." Ramond sneered continuing his taunts.

"Not really." Louise said shrugging. "I just think that you should get another weapon because your magic won't be enough against me Ramond the breeze." She added with her own taunt.

"The breeze?" Ramond asked indignantly. "I'll have you know that I'm the Tempest."

"A tempest involves water last I looked and I don't recall you having control over water." Louise returned with a laugh. "You may be a triangle mage but you still are unable to use anything but hot air."

Ramond growled his eyes burning with loathing when he suddenly yelled. "Siege wall!" The wall of air connected with Louise throwing her against the wall surrounding the academy, which she landed on feet first making a spider web of cracks that spread a good forty feet on either side of her.

"Is that all you've got?" Louise asked as she nimbly landed kneeling on the ground her bangs hiding her eyes. "If my mother had used that spell I would have demolished the wall and a swath of forest behind me." She drew one of her swords as she stood. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-i-impossible that should have flattened you." Ramond said shaking in shock before he began rambling. "You're no longer human. You appear to be similar to the elves but you don't have access to magic aside from flight because you degrade yourself to carry physical weapons."

"I never said we were unable to use magic. We DON'T NEED a focus to use magic. Furthermore you're picking on two people that were unable to defend themselves because it's only been two weeks since they've started to learn their new magic." As she said this fire began to bathe the white blade in her hand in an orange glow and her wings unfurled behind her. Looking up she had a cold disdainful look in her dimly glowing eyes. "You shouldn't be poking at a dragon because you aren't going to be prepared when you rouse the beast."

Ramond stood there, shaking, as he looked into the Zero's eyes. He felt like a rabbit under the scrutiny of a wolf, unable to move as she rocketed forward her sword held straight in front of her faster than human eyes could see. Ramond could though, the same as someone watching the bullet they knew was coming. He was unable to move because in less time than it took for him to blink he found the white hot sword millimeters from his left eye. He felt burning pain as his eyeball was seared in it's socket causing it to explode as the fluid within instantly vaporized. The last thing he heard was a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere as he blacked out. Before the darkness claimed him he realized the scream came from him.

OOooOO

After the healers had removed the Morison scion to the infirmary and his second bowed out not wishing to fight Louise, Henrieta came to the now calm Queen. "Was that really necessary?"

"When one makes a decision to take a course of action they should be prepared for the consequences, whether they be for good or ill." Louise answered matter-of-factly sheathing her sword before checking on Guiche and Katie.

OOooOOooOO

Well Guiche getting changed seems to have helped you grow up some.

I wonder how long that'll last.

We'll see later


	9. Chapter 9

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 9

Mortimer, the current elected head of the Salamander race, was having a meeting with his leaders as they discussed how best to carry out their ruler's wishes to ease public relations with the Halkeginians. "So how have the mob patrols been since we know that they're real now and will start acting like real animals at some point."

"They're doing good sir." A young gamer that was now Lieutenant of their forces based upon his experience from other games. "The more dangerous varieties closer to settlements have been eliminated. It's been a month and the weaker mobs are starting to act similar to their earth bound counterparts."

Mortimer nodded, a look of concentration on his face, before turning to his brother. "Eugine I know that you hate logistics but it's even more necessary in our current situation. How are we doing?"

Eugine sighed heavily before giving his report. "Our weapons and armor stores are in good shape for the moment till we get on good enough terms with the locals to allow us to travel freely. Courtesy of Titania's work before the transition we have a steady source of greens and vegetables on the roofs of most of our buildings. I for one am glad that she updated the city to make it livable. I shudder to think what we'd be going through if we didn't have prior preparation."

Mortimer nodded before adding his own opinion. "And if any of you hear of any dissension remind them that coming here was strictly voluntary whether they truly knew what they were getting into or not." Shortly after that the weekly meeting broke up. This scene played out similarly at each of the other eight races capital cities as well as Yggdrasil city. The leaders were glad it was going so well at the moment but with almost a hundred thousand players to keep track of there was inevitably going to be some malcontents to deal with.

OOooOO

Henrietta sighed tiredly as she rose from her bed at the palace to begin the day. It had been a month since her childhood friend had been summoned back to this world from wherever she had been for the last six months and if anyone was to be believed Louise had been on the other world for five times that and became a warrior queen in that time. Cardinal Mazarin was anything but agreeable with their countries new tenants she mused. As far as he was concerned they should wreak mass genocide on these abominations. His words not hers. She personally felt responsible for the current situation though because she was one of the instigators for her summoning Louise back. In the time since they had arrived she had seen that the Fae used magic incidentally rather than exclusively like her people did. The only thing holding her military leaders back from directly attacking the Fae was the 'sparring' match that took place between the 'warrior queen' and the 'heavy wind' a few days ago.

Flashback

"All right I've had enough of this!" Louise yelled slamming her fist into the table, cracking the solid oak surface, startling the leaders of Tristain and Alfhiem that were gathered around for negotiations.

"What is it Louise?" Henrietta asked her friend in concern.

"It's not you directly but all of your advisors here." Louise stated still livid. "You don't think that we'd be a threat to you if you decided to declare war on us."

"You wouldn't be. Our mages are superior to yours." Cardinal Mazarin stated confidently. "If the fight between the Morison scion and the former Gramont is anything to go by your people are inferior to our mages."

With burning red eyes Louise leveled a glare at the churches representative. "At the last consensus we just finished a few days ago we had almost ninety-six thousand citizens all of whom can perform magic. About twenty thousand of which are blooded warriors the rest not too far behind. Tristain might have almost a hundred fifty thousand citizens within its borders but only about thirty thousand of those are mages and less than half that have any military experience." Louise said pausing to let this sink in. "If it came to a fight who would win?"

"Then prove it to us." The Cardinal challenged. "Show us that you are superior to us."

Holding his gaze a second longer Louise turned to look toward her mother. "Duchess Vallière would you be willing to have a sparring match with me tomorrow?"

"That would be acceptable." Karin answered sternly.

"We have a colosseum for that purpose just outside of Tristainia that you can use." Henrietta offered.

"We also have one situated within the base of Yggdrasil that has protections in place for the spectators." Louise stated having calmed down glad that they would essentially be taking a break from negotiations.

The next day found the two combatants in a large clearing in the new forest that Alfhiem had brought with it between the academy and Tristainia with observation spells set up to allow people to watch the two without being close enough to be injured, having not wished to create any more arguments than necessary. Karin had her armor and weapons from her tenor as the captain of the manticore corp on. Louise had on her clothes from the first day they arrived in Halkeginia with the addition of a second sword that created an x across her back with the sheaths. "Shall we get this started?" Louise asked after sizing up her mother.

"Might as well I for one have wanted to know just how far being in the other world has made you improve." Karin said as she drew her wand sword as an expectant smile spread across her face. "Don't hold back on my account."

"As you wish." Louise replied as she drew both swords.

"Is it uncommon to be proficient with twin swords General Gramont?" Henrietta asked the somewhat aged man sitting next to her.

"It's unheard of for someone to be able to use two swords of equal length with any proficiency. Most often it's a long sword and a dagger, not two arming swords." The big general answered in anticipation for the fight they were observing.

The pair of combatants stood silently for another few breaths before Louise shot forward while Karin began by firing off air lances at her which Louise answered by twisting out of the way of a couple of them putting her directly in front of another that she would be unable to dodge when the air lance exploded obscuring her from view.

"Did she just-?" Professor Colbert asked in shock.

"Cut a spell? Yes she did." Matilda stated bug eyed, her ears twitching.

"But that's impossible." Professor Chevreuse declared just as shocked.

"Actually all projectile spells have a pinpoint right at the tip that they can be disabled with." Old Osmond stated causing everyone else to watch in awe.

Meanwhile Louise had used the explosion to disguise her movements as she side flipped over another air lance bringing her closer to Karin. Karin, using levitation, swiftly moved to another corner of the clearing. Still running Louise jumped and used her feet to push off a tree propelling her toward Karin, who was interrupted in the middle of her chanting having to use her wand sword to parry one of Louise's swords while falling back into a roll to avoid the other pulling out her wand as she did so, landing on her feet sending a blade of water at Louise. Whom ducked under it as she ignited her right handed sword creating a whip of fire that was lashed toward Karin in such a way that if Louise had been surrounded she would have cut down assailants in a twelve meter radius barely missing burning Karin's wand. Colbert was impressed at that display because he was a square class fire mage and unable to use that much control for long.

Karin levitated above the tree tops to get above the billowing dust were she was joined by Louise whom was using her six wings to hover about twenty meters from Karin.

"You're much better than I ever hoped you could be my daughter." Karin praised with a smirk. "Being in that other world did you good."

"I had incentive to improve." Louise answered shrugging. "If the ruler isn't willing to lead how can they expect others to follow?"

"Well said." Karin stated as she launched her personally created spell that earned her the name the Heavy Wind. Unlike what most people thought it was actually four spells in one. First was the siege engine which was a wall of air to knock opponents off balance followed closely by two large air drills each spinning in opposite directions to break up any other defenses and cause damage finished with an air lance that was overcharged to make it explode on impact. The spell as a whole was powerful enough to take out a squad of airborne dragon riders or a company of infantry.

Louise crossed her swords adsorbing the first part of the spell getting pushed towards the ground using a sword each to cut the two air drills but unable to dodge the air lance as she was pushed to the ground obscured by the dust of the resulting explosion.

Everyone watching was sitting at the edge of their seats waiting to see the outcome of that barrage of spells.

Karin was unprepared for the sound not unlike a clap of thunder that signaled a projectile of air flying towards her knocking her back a good forty meters.

The air bullet blew away the cloud of dust that was obscuring everyone's view of Louise. What was revealed shocked everyone present because standing before them was a large pink furred dragon standing on its hind legs grasping two eight meter long swords, one held defensively and the other poised to strike as she flapped her wings experimentally. The swords being proportional to Louise's physical size. Her clothes due to the glowing enchantment runes that were woven into the fabric grew with her.

"I'm impressed that you weren't kidding when you declared yourself Dragon-kin." Karin called from where she was hovering. "I thought it had something to do with your durability honestly."

" **As you can see that is not the** **full meaning** **.** " Louise's much deeper and more gravelly voice stated easily carrying the distance to Karin.

Karin answered by conjuring clones of herself that dispersed around the area.

This being the first time that Louise had shifted forms since the transition, she was glad that it felt the same as it had in Alfhiem. Not wishing to give the full advantage to her mother she shifted back to human form before the earth seemed to ripple and swallow her.

Karin warily set down on one of the remaining trees standing from her heavy wind spell while her clones set down on the ground.

Louise herself could sense magic to an extent so as to see what was going on above ground with magic likened to how thermal imaging allows you to see heat signatures. ' _I can work with this._ ' She thought with an amused smile.

Karin had been sitting observing for a few minutes mentally praising her daughter for her martial improvements. She was interrupted from her musing by rumbling coming from the ground. She was taken by surprise as Louise transformed into a dragon while underground, making lava from the soil as she transformed spitting gouts of fire destroying Karin's clones as she swept the field. After Louise cut her fire she looked toward her mother her swords raised.

" **Is this enough for you or do you wish to continue?** " Louise asked as she stood ready to defend herself.

"I'm satisfied with the outcome. As it wasn't a formal duel just a sparring session that you asked for." Karin answered as she landed in the clearing.

" **Then w** **e are of an accord.** " Louise said as she sheathed her swords.

"Well as we can see Louise fought her mother, the most powerful mage in Halkeginia barring a void mage, to a draw and she isn't the strongest of the Fae." Henrietta stated in observation. "Do you really think that this country would survive trying to eradicate them?"

The Cardinal as well as the other naysayers for an alliance with the Fae sat there trying to comprehend what they had just seen.

A few minutes later found Karin and Louise landing in the Vestri court. Karin riding at the base of Dragon Louise's neck.

"Well fur makes things easier I'll admit but what about getting hit by elemental attacks?" Karin asked.

"I'm immune to all of the elements that I control so it wasn't like I was really in any danger from anything but the concussive blast from that last part. Though they still would have hurt." Louise answered shrugging after compressing herself into human form.

"That's... Convenient." Karin added after thinking on it for minute. "Your elements are fire, earth and air. Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Uh uh uh. You know as well as I that I can't reveal all of my secrets." Louise answered with a smirk.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Karin answered back with an equally devious smirk.

OOooOOooOO

This is chapter one of two that'll be posted today.

So if you're hoping for an authors note read the next chapter.

Chris.

Yes?

Shut up.


	10. Chapter 10

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 10

Sinon packed away her radio after she called in her report for the week with Alicia Rue, the Cait Sith faction leader. She had left Tiffania the week before while she scouted the floating continent to give info to Tristain. As well as discover the source of her unease since she had been having that dream showing a child which appeared to be in a dungeon. She had spent most of her time till this point dodging patrols while sneaking into encampments taking information from the commanding officers tents. Titania had explained to her that this was their attempt to get into Tristain's good graces. This would have been a fun, if not challenging, quest if this had still been a game but now it was much more serious, kind of like her current situation. She had snuck into a general's tent near Newcastle but someone had noticed her moving around the makeshift office and came to investigate.

"Oh crap." She mumbled as she prepared for a fight. She had a bow but was glad that she had left it at her camp when she infiltrated the camp not wanting to snag it on the tents. Instead she drew two tomahawks from specifically created holsters that allowed for easy access while covering the razor sharp blades. Her two hawks were of a unique design. They had an eleven cm long spike on the back side that the top edge of it was curved inline with the axe head on the other side making the solid steel weapons very deadly, they were rounded out with the handles being just under her cubit in length. Upon drawing she held her left hand in front of her defensively holding that hawk in a full choke grip. The second was held just in front of her right thigh in a loose hammer grip.

Her assailants stood there in shock unnerved at the sight in front of them. In any other setting the men would have found her desirable with her cat like features making her exotic. They didn't think that of this sight though, what they saw was an angry tiger with glowing blue eyes begging for a reason to attack.

"Capture her! She's only one woman!" The General ordered from behind his men.

The first man to reluctantly charge forward was met with the butt of the handle in her left hand to the temple knocking him out before she jumped up, crouching on the makeshift desk and slid her left hand into a lose hammer grip mirroring her other side. Using her right hand she hooked the neck of the next man using him to shield herself from a crossbow bolt, killing him. As the soldier fell she flipped over him, delivering an axe kick which broke another soldiers neck. She threw her left hand hawk in the instant she touched down, splitting open the crossbowman's skull killing him instantly. Ducking into a shoulder roll she dodged a sword slash, breaking the man's knee by embedding the spike into it before ripping it out shredding tendons and ligaments. Having dispatched the soldiers sent after her in the tent she walked out, retrieving her second hawk in passing. "Would you be willing to talk now you waste of space?" Sinon asked wary of her surroundings, standing relaxed yet primed to move if need be. This was fortunate because the man she had knocked out earlier had come to and was sneaking up behind her. Hearing him she waited till he was close enough driving the spike of her right hand hawk into his neck killing him. "Huh. Still need practice. My aim is off."

The general was shaking in fear by now because it had been silent enough that nobody was stirring and he was under no illusion about his chances for survival if he called for help. Without another word Sinon, by his reckoning, appeared to melt into the shadows leaving him to collapse from relief before he forced himself to stand, collecting just enough of his belongings to make a run for it and vacated like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

A couple miles away from the reconquista encampment Sinon collapsed as the tension left her body. "Sinon girl you need to get better." She mumbled to herself before hissing in pain as she gingerly fingered a fifteen cm long gash on her forearm. "That'll leave a mark." She mused as she started up a fire before beginning to take supplies from her backpack to clean and stitch up the gash on her arm. She still felt pain every time that she killed somebody but like Titania told her 'If it ever becomes easy there is a problem.' As it was she was glad that she had gotten over the first man she killed protecting her mother which kept her from freezing up. Later that night unknown to Sinon as she slept, the gash that she stitched up healed at an accelerated rate pushed the stitching out onto the ground.

OOooOO

Matilda mulled over what she had learned over the last month. She was happy to be accepted by people that treated her like family, because she mused, it wasn't being a noble that she missed and it wasn't the pride and prestige either. No it was the close familial relationship that she missed and was absent within most noble families. Louise had returned some of that to her by accepting her for who and now what she was. She was also assured in the knowledge that her sister was fine and that she and Tiffania were now part of the same species.

As she walked the streets of Yggdrasil city she marveled at all the fairy race had accomplished after they had been displaced to Halkeginia.

Silently she entered the front door of a shop when she heard yelling from within.

"Dad you don't do that at this stage! It'll take forever to save this steel! You watch the store, somebody just came in." An irate girl yelled from the forge at the back of the building.

"Jeez it can't be that hard to forge weapons she's acting like that one will be used. I'm still practicing dadgumit." A rather well built man standing almost 180 cm tall mumbled to himself as he entered the store front. "Um hello welcome to Kirigaya's weapon shop can I help you with anything?" He asked as the ringing of hammer on anvil started behind him

Matilda looked the man over, he was wearing heavy canvas clothing with a leather apron that was standard fair for blacksmiths. Noting the beard and hair that if not for the pointed ears could have been a Albion native. Shaking herself she answered hurriedly. "Not at the moment I was just browsing. Titania gave me the day off and I need a weapon to supplement my magic, seeing as it's not as combat oriented as Halkeginian magic."

"I see." The leathery leprechaun said. "That means that you're one of the changed natives and probably more familiar with the conventional swords and daggers." He mumbled looking over the walls before opening the door to the forge. "Rika I need you to take this one." He yelled into the back room.

"Geez do I have to do everything?" The girl yelled in frustration. "It's been a month already, this old dog is being impossible." As she came into the front room showing Matilda a girl about sixteen with pink hair the same shade as the Vallière women wearing a sleeveless version of what her father wore. "What can I get you today?" Rika asked cheerfully.

Mathilda sat there staring coming to grips with what she was seeing, because standing before her was Kirito's wife. ' _Why would the wife of someone in such close confidence of Titania be needing to work_?' She asked herself in surprise. She was even further shocked when eight little fingers curled up over the edge of the counter as a little girl strained to haul herself up onto it. Rika relented a second later picking up and setting Yui onto the counter much to Mathilda's consternation. She left sometime later with a much deeper understanding of Fae culture, and amused at the family byplay.

OOooOO

Thinker at this moment was standing at the bottom of the lake surveying his surroundings. The mobs down here weren't acting on their AI programming anymore and now acted upon baser instincts. Sighing, his body began giving off intense heat almost flash boiling the water around him as a brilliant flash of light surrounded him. He spent the next hour hunting within the depths of the lake because of his nature of being an Undine dragon kin and the fact that one of his three elements was water allowed him to breathe underwater. After he was satisfied with his exercise he shifted back, exiting the water of the lake, wondering when it would calm down so that he could come up with an excuse for Yulier to disappear for a few months till her transformation was complete. As he had been told by his mother that he needed to keep his heritage a secret from all except other dragonkin and that he would either have to gain impeccable control over his already controlled emotions or turn the one he chose as his wife when he found her. This action was taken so that you didn't accidentally hurt them thus limiting intimate contact till the change was complete usually resulting in the couple moving to a remote region until the change was complete. His father had been killed in a terrorist attack in the US before he was born. His mother had survived the heartbreak long enough to assure his survival and that he knew enough to insure the survival of anybody else he turned or met. The first thing being that he had to keep his nature a secret as he had been taught unless in a time of great need to limit the fear and contempt that most would show for his kind.

OOooOO

"My Lord Cromwell I bring urgent news." An aid called as he entered the throne room that Oliver Cromwell had claimed as his own.

"Well speak you fool." Cromwell ordered the excitable man.

"General Heirbloom has abandoned his post sir. As well as the country." The aid answered after prompting.

"I see so another has left his post." Another voice said startling the other two people in the room.

"L-l-lady Sheffield you're back." Cromwell stuttered out in surprise.

"Yes I'm here. How goes the purging of the island?" The dark haired woman asked stepping out of the shadows.

"It's going well we just seem to be having a few minor setbacks with deserters." Cromwell answered quickly.

"As long as you are able to supply my lord with an army at the proper time then it matters not how you go about it." She said.

"As per my agreement that allows me to stay in power it shall be done." Cromwell continued having repeated the sentiments many times before as Sheffield turned and started to leave. "Prince Wales was in our custody but he seems to have vanished from the line at the gallows."

"I see." Sheffield contemplated before answering. "At the moment it is of no consequence." With that she exited the room before leaving the building.

OOooOOooOO

I have nothing to say. Chris you got anything?

Hang in there my waifu.

Chris, Sinon isn't your waifu.

Shows you what you know how can I tie myself down to just.

Oh boy. Here we go again.

Just so you know Shane I believe that's got to hurt.

Slamming my head against something is the only way that I can stand you at times.

Oh well sorry for your loss.

You're making no sense at the moment.

Hmm.


	11. Chapter 11

And here we have the first of the next two chapters.

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 11

Kirito sat in a chair looking at the expansive wall in front of him contemplating. He still hadn't figured out what had been going through Kayaba's mind when he wrote it into the system. After he had awoken within this timeline he noticed that there was another inventory slot that was unable to be accessed. When Louise had transitioned everybody those that had anything within it found the contents in a room under their dwellings. Or in marked rooms that were within the trunk of Yggdrasil if the players didn't have an in game house. He was currently looking at Liz's wall at the moment, impressed with how many different creatures from the upper floors that she had beaten for materials. Kirito was doing this because this was the first time he had had any spare time since the transition as everybody had taken to calling it. He had already sorted his trophy wall and was watching Liz sort hers. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least if Kayaba took some cues from a few older American movies when he made this addition to the game."

"Yeah well all I know is that these are being very annoying." Liz mumbled easily hefting the skull of a dragon that was as big as she was into the jigsaw puzzle that was her collection.

"Annoying or not I'm actually very impressed with some of the upper floor critters you've taken down in your solo forays."

"Well you didn't make it very easy for me to go off by myself buster." Liz said in mock anger.

"You're blaming me for trying to keep you safe? You wound me." Kirito stated holding his hand to his chest with a smile on his face before turning somewhat serious again. "Still I find it somewhat unnerving that I feel this ingrained urge to take trophies like this."

"I can concur." Liz answered finishing with positioning her current skull. "But I look at these skulls and see what I had to go through to get them. As well as friends lost getting out of there. So if it'll make you feel any better you can think of it as a memorial wall or a diary of your fight for survival." She finished trying to draw the conversation a certain way.

"I see. Well you want to go spar to get some practice in?" Kirito asked expectantly. Liz a disbelieving look on her face as she faced the wall away from him. Wondering when he would either get the hint to either fulfill his husbandly duties to her or turn her into a being like him so that he could do so without chancing hurting her.

Sighing in frustration Liz turned around with a wide smile. "Sure why don't we do that."

OOooOO

In a certain castle situated within the branches of a certain tree, Klein was lying in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating the facts of life as he knew them. "Well even if I die because of wanting to be on level ground with my wife I can be content in the knowledge that my bloodline will continue." He mumbled thinking of his twins before falling asleep, the only time that he was able to escape the constant burning ache of his body.

Klein was dreaming. He knew that he was because everything was slightly out of focus. He was looking over a battlefield that had dead Fae and soldiers from three different armies from other countries. " _Your people need to prepare_." A voice calmly stated over the scene. On one end of the field he saw Louise on her knees on a pile of corpses wailing to the sky at the losses to her people; his massive bulk in dragon form not far from her, unmoving. Both of Kirito's swords were broken, he had cuts covering most of his body. His clothes were in tatters and he was holding Yui in his arms as he comforted her with Liz's corpse beside them. Silica laying in a pool of her own blood surrounded by the people she had killed trying to remain alive. Agil was lying on the ground missing an arm and his axe broken in half. " _You_ _r people_ _will be unable to_ _stay out of this planets politics so prepare to protect your new home._ _Th_ _is will be your fates following your present course if unprepared._ _B_ _e calm_ _and do not despair;_ _getting worked up will do neither you nor anybody else any good._ "

Klein awoke instantly listening to his surroundings and more recently smelling them since that part of his physiology heightened fairly quickly. Opening his eyes Klein looked around feeling something was off in his and Louise's room. It became apparent what was wrong as he finished his inspection when his eyes landed on a being that appeared to be clothed in light standing beside the door to the balcony.

" _Be at peace_ _Ryoutarou_ _I come bearing a message for you from Yeshua_." The messenger stated grabbing Klein's attention even more than it had been before. "F _or the next few years those who accept the transformation that you're going through will have a one-time chance to fully transform if the situation is truly life or death. The draw back will be it will take longer for your magic to stabilize if you make use of this option. When the transformation is dropped you will return to your previous transitionary state. Use this knowledge well_."

"It shall be done." Klein answered in a whisper before the messenger faded from view. "It shall be done my Lord." He mumbled to the ceiling glad for the turned maid that had agreed to help him shortly after she had awoken.

OOooOO

Siesta had been in a constant state of euphoria after she had awoken two weeks prior as an Imp. Yes she had been treated well working as a maid within the academy. She had been content with her lot in life that meant she was a commoner in the employ of nobles there were shortcomings but that was life. Now that she had been given the chance to make something of herself she took it. At the moment she worked to improve the comfort of another but as an equal not as a servant which made a big difference as far as she was concerned.

"Siesta." Her current charge stated when she came in as this was one of the times he was awake when she entered after cooking meaning that she didn't have to hold the meal under stasis.

"Yes Klein?" Siesta answered the inquiry.

"When she gets back can you tell Louise I need to speak with her so that she'll hang around till the next time I awaken?" Klein requested before he started eating; annoyed that he was relegated to eating with his hands at the moment unable to use utensils of any type, though glad that he still had some mobility.

"I can do that." Siesta answered preparing to tidy up the room so that she could get back to her book; something that she had been unable to do at the academy.

OOooOO

Louise, at the moment, was annoyed. They had finished hammering out the details and finally signed the treaty between their two nations but some people just wouldn't take a hint.

"What is it Wardes?" Louise asked deadpan ready to relieve somebody of their head.

"Can I not visit my fiancée to reacquaint myself with her? Even if she is now different." Wardes asked hopefully, having not seen her for years.

"No you can't." Louise answered with a glare. "Because you don't have a fiancée anymore. I'm married."

"So what lowlife made you marry him?" Wardes angrily bit out appalled that his plans might go unfulfilled.

At this Louise started cackling in mirthless laughter. "Someone better than you. And he didn't force me." With that she spun on her heel and began walking off.

Wardes growled in anger seeing his carefully laid plans falling apart around him. He knew that Louise was a void mage and wanted to have children with her, thus creating an army of void mages. He'd settle for forcing her if he had to. Unfortunately for him he had failed to see the match between Titania and the Heavy Wind so was unprepared when she blurred into motion after he grabbed her shoulder. Louise grabbed his wrist, yanking it in front of her as she performed a shoulder throw that landed him flat on his back knocking the wind out of him, twisting the arm she was holding behind his back forcing his face into the floor. "I'll say this once and only once. Don't. Touch. Me. Wardes." She growled out with as much venom as she could muster.

Releasing the soldier after she said this, Louise turned and leapt out the window taking wing and heading back toward Yggdrasil.

Wardes sat up, wincing at the pain from his dislocated shoulder. "You'll pay for that, I'll make sure of it." He said with a manic look in his eyes.

OOooOO

Tabitha looked up from her book as her husband trundled into the much larger room of the house she was currently residing in the branches of Yggdrasil. It was made to accommodate the size that she would grow into in another month to a year. Based upon her current rate of growth Titania figured it would be another two months before she had fully transformed into her dragon state. She wasn't worried about it though because she was currently in the most defensible location on the planet. The house that Titania gave to them was elsewhere within the canopy and they would live in it after their respective changes were completed.

"How are you today Nagisa?" Tabitha asked to which Nagisa answered by nuzzling her and giving a deep throated purr because he didn't really speak unless he was excited. "That good huh?" Tabitha mused as she held his face next to hers with a sad look of contemplation in her eyes.

"Geez you'd think that she was mad at me or something." Kirito mumbled loud enough for Tabitha to hear.

"Who mad?" Tabitha asked

"His mother is apparently mad at me for being clueless." Kirito answered indicating Nagisa. "But enough about that; your fur has fully come in and you're no longer able to walk normally. Based on what Louise has told me you're making good progress. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, sleeping more." Tabitha answered.

"Good your body has now taken over your transformation fully so let it." Kirito said before adding with a smile. "I bet that Nagisa's memories are boring aren't they?"

"No." Tabitha answered with a blush across her cheeks with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked as his smile dropped and worry crossed his face.

"You have a happy family and everyone loves each other. You and your adopted family watch each other's backs." Tabitha stated in the first full sentence Kirito had ever heard her say as tears slid down her face. "My uncle killed my father and tried drugging me, but my mother drank the poison that was meant for me making her lose her mind. My uncle holds her safety over my head to force compliance. I decided that in her current state it would be better for me to get on with my life than to subject her to anymore of the hell that is her current life treating a doll like her daughter." Tabitha finished as she buried her face into the fur on Nagisa's snout using the willing dragon as a security blanket which kept her magic from going haywire.

"Tabitha, the name of your doll wasn't it Charlotte?" Kirito asked rising from his chair as the information clicked inside his mind.

"Yes." Tabitha mumbled through the fur.

"And if it is possible you wish to save your mother from your uncle." Kirito said quietly as he sat on the edge of Tabitha's bed.

The crying girl answered by nodding.

"I'll see what I can do then." Kirito stated before standing up from the bed and leaving.

OOooOO

Omake:

Natsu lay on his death bed surrounded by three generations of Dragneels and friends. His wife Lucy had passed on less than a month prior leaving him the last of his generation of Fairy Tail mages. Later that day he drew his last breath and left the land of Magnolia behind.

"What? Where am I?" Natsu asked realizing he looked like a teenager again. Patting himself down to assure himself that it was, in fact, real.

"You're finally here." Lucy called happily as she wrapped her arms around Natsu giving him a kiss.

"Where is here?" Natsu asked after ending the kiss with his wife. Looking around he could see that they appeared to be standing in the middle of a meadow surrounded by oak trees and a large building to the side with others from his generation standing in a group.

"Took you long enough Salamander." Gajeel called with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked before a smile played across his face. "It just proves that I'm more stubborn than you."

"Quit arguing." Erza called amused. "Come on in Natsu, the old man wants to have a word with us."

"Someone I know?" Natsu asked intrigued.

"You'll see when you come in." Erza answered. "He wished to speak with us as we got here, but we asked to hold off on that discussion. He said he would wait till all of those that actually fought in the mage wars appeared, that's you."

"I see." Natsu said to himself before looking up. "Then let's get on with it."

A few minutes later found the sixteen most prominent members of Fairy Tail having an audience with their mysterious benefactor.

"I asked all of you here because I have a proposition for Fairy Tail, specifically your group." Stated a man wearing a grey cloak with the cowl obscuring his features.

"What do you need us for?" Wendy asked.

"There will be a race of beings coming into existence on a world that has been bereft of them for far too long." The man answered. "Due to certain reasons I am giving y'all the option of assisting this land through its hardships."

"What is this race?" Levy asked.

"They are the Fae." The man answered with a smirk earning a gasp from those gathered in front of him.

OOooOOooOO


	12. Chapter 12

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 12

"Come on Aunty. I want to see the some more of the tree before we head back." Yui called as she ran ahead through the corridors within the tree Yggdrasil.

"Don't get to far ahead Yui otherwise your parents are going to kill me." Cardinal called her back, looking to the side and noticing a door. "This wasn't here before the transition." When Yui stopped beside Cardinal the door slid open to admit the pair.

The room was bare, save at the back wall, where there rested a white coffin with a red cross on it.

"No, he should be dead." Cardinal said frozen where she was, the shock written on her face. After a moment she started walking into the room slowly, Yui following keeping an eye on Cardinal.

When the pair reached the halfway point across the room the coffin slowly opened allowing the occupant to sit up. "It's good to see you Cardinal."

"Father." Cardinal said quietly while Yui moved behind the Sylph.

OOooOO

Argo was sitting in the dining room of an inn within the country of Romalia, glad that her appearance wasn't to out of place allowing her to travel around without being suspicious. When she had first logged into ALO she was originally going to be a Catsy but had determined through research that the Imps would serve her better; now she was glad that she had followed her gut. Currently she was on a fact finding mission planting informants in the countries around Tristain so that they could get information on the political climate. Her current problem was the would be informant that she was traveling with at the moment.

The human looking informant sat across from her, allowing her to see him. He was 178 cm tall, with short purple hair and eyes, wearing a navy blue tunic, pants, and vest. "So here's what you asked for." He said as he set a cloth-wrapped package on the table.

"Any reason why it's gift wrapped?" Argo asked incredulously. "It's only local fare for the road."

Looking shocked he said. "I thought girls liked guys to give them wrapped gifts?"

"I don't have time for this Echo." Argo moaned as she hit her head against the table in exasperation.

"Well forgive me for trying to be thoughtful." He snarked as he crosses his arms.

"You can be thoughtful with the important things." Argo mumbled twirling a clump of her waist length hair absently.

"So food isn't important?" Echo asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about numskull. Don't make me say it." A clearly agitated Argo declared pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're the one that brought it up." Echo said raising both eyebrows.

At this Argo screamed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air before stomping out the door, leaving the package on the table.

After watching her leave Echo looked at the package and shook his head. "Well, that went well."

"Don't let that girl go so easily young man." The old innkeeper stated with wry smile on his face.

Echo looked in surprise at the innkeeper, then looked at the package, realization dawning on his face. Of course the people around them thought they were a couple. Grabbing the package he stood up following after Argo.

"Stupid informants acting like the court jester." Argo mumbled to herself, having scaled the wall of the inn and sat down on the roof with her chin resting on her knees.

Coming up behind her Echo said. "I was being totally serious."

"Of course you were. That's why your wife didn't look too worried about the fact that you would be gone for months at a time." Argo said sarcastically, staring at the spires of the cathedral.

"Well, we've had experience." Echo said as he looked down at the streets.

"Yeah right." Argo said a little louder than a mumble. "What were you, JSDF?"

"That's classified." Echo replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't want to say or ordered not to?" Argo said turning toward him.

"Does it really matter?" Echo asked as he met her eyes.

"What no comment on the fact that I know that your wife came with you?"

Echo smirked. "It's not like I tried to hide it, Argo the Imp."

"It's the rat dadgummit." Argo shot back her eyes misting.

"You want yer gift?" Echo asked holding out the package.

"Fine." Argo said in defeat as she stood up and accepted the package and got ready to leave.

"By the way." Echo said. "Children aren't called rats till they're twenty-one, so for six more years you're an Imp."

"How did you know my age?" Argo asked with an accusing look.

Smirking Echo looked at her. "Yer not the only one who can gather information, after all that is why I was selected for the job."

"No you volunteered." Argo stated.

"I volunteered to help you. Titania asked me."

"I see. So she knows about your past but I'm not?" Argo asked a little miffed.

"She's special." Echo said.

"Hmm." Argo said as she turned preparing to jump off the roof.

"Finally. The Imp's Leaving." Echo said exasperatedly.

"Just keep up with your communications and we'll be fine." Argo stated as she jumped off the roof, disappearing from sight.

"Of course." Echo said staying a minute longer before he left the roof as well.

OOooOO

Sinon was currently spending a lazy day hiding in the middle of the woods where a hot spring was bubbling out of the ground because she needed a day or two to relax. Being on constant alert was wearing her down and she didn't want to start making mistakes caused by fatigue. It was already her second day in this location; the day before being spent prepping it to be used for a few days. "I needed this." She mumbled lying in the spring. "I may be part cat now but I still suffer from fatigue like a human in combat." She said before adding louder. "I should warn you that it isn't nice to hide from people when they're in combat mode."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just trying to make sure you weren't human, you know 'cause they've been tryin' to kill me recently." The person in hiding said. "I'll wait till you're decent."

"Thank you for small favors." Sinon mumbled as she left the water to dry off and get dressed. "I'm just as much a Fairy as you, though I can't tell what race you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a Leprechaun named Smith, just Smith." The person said introducing himself.

"Just Smith huh?" Sinon said finishing getting dressed. "Did someone have trouble thinking of a name? You can come out now."

"No, no, not Just Smith. It's just Smith." the person said stepping out of the bushes. He stood at 6' 4", he had red hair with a metallic sheen, his eyes were steel grey. He was wearing a vest that hung open showing well defined muscles, at his waist was a plaid cloth with a cloth in the same color over his shoulder, on his feet were combat boots.

"What the heck are you wearing? And is that a skirt?" Sinon asked in shock at his appearance.

His face turned red as he drew the great sword from his back, "How Dare You Call It A Skirt." He blustered.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. What is it called then?" Sinon asked holding her hands in front of herself in surrender.

Stabbing the sword into the ground, Smith gestured to the 'skirt', "This is the traditional clothing of my homeland, it is called a kilt, and the colors signify what clan I belong to."

"A kilt. Why call it a kilt?" Sinon asked tilting her head as her ears twitched.

Looking down, Smith adopted a look of concentration, "I'm not sure, it's been called that for hundreds of years." Crossing his arms he looked at Sinon. "Though personally it's called a kilt because that's what happened to the first person to call it a skirt."

"Really?" Sinon deadpanned.

"That's what I like to think at least." Smith said sheathing his sword.

"You're a little dense aren't you?" Sinon asked her ears twitching again.

"I can't tell you if I am or not, but all my friends seem to think so. Course I don't know what to think of what they say sometimes." Smith replied.

"Any of them come with you?" Sinon asked curious.

"No, they stayed in America." Smith answered.

"As far as you know anyways." Sinon mumbled.

"What was that?" Smith asked.

"They could have but you can't know for positive until we get back to Tristain." Sinon said louder.

"Oh, I guess. . . How we gettin' to Tristain?" Smith asked.

"We'll have to sneak onto a ship but that'll take some doing because I already have other people to take back with us and there's another that I was heading for when I sensed you." Sinon answered as she began maintaining her weapons.

"Oh. . . That works. . . So where's this other person?" Smith asked not sure what she meant by sensed.

"Somewhere that way." She said offhandedly waving her hand to the north.

"Alrighty then let's go get 'em. Onward!" He called vanishing into the forest.

"What the?! Where did he go?!" Sinon asked surprised that he just disappeared like that. "Hey get back here! I'm catching up on sleep currently!"

Coming back into the clearing, Smith said, "Sorry 'bout that. Got a little eager. You know, figured they might be a little frightened, what with the trans-dimensional crossing and all."

"Are you trying to sound intelligent?" She deadpanned.

"What? No! I thought I was just pointing out the obvious. After all, didn't you agree to the message?" Smith asked confused.

"You actually read all that?" Sinon asked in the same tone.

"Of course, you're supposed to read the fine print so that your phone company doesn't revoke service on a technicality. Why? You didn't?" He asked still confused.

"I knew what I was getting into if that's what you mean." Sinon said as she put her weapons up. "Now I'm going to sleep. You can do what you want." She finished pulling out her bed roll which happened to be a hammock.

"I'll just be over here then. You know, keeping watch, while you sleep." He said shifting nervously. Then noticing her glaring at him, he added: "Shutting up now."

OOooOOooOO

I wonder how people are liking our stories?

Don't know I'm not seeing any reviews.

Well Chris that could be seen as a good thing in one sense.

I would agree as it appears from the traffic list a few people are reading it at least.

Right you are but what ever I'm tired at the moment. Zzzzzzzz

The master is asleep I'll have some fun now. Chris stated rubbing his hands together with glee.


	13. Chapter 13

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 13

Liz was lying in bed in an overly large room with a dull aching throb throughout her whole body. "Why did I choose to subject myself to this?" She asked herself in frustration. "Oh that's right it's because my husband isn't doing his job. Though I'm cured of wanting that for a while." She mumbled sarcastically as she closed her eyes thinking about the argument from two weeks prior.

"How can you say that you love me if you won't take care of me like you're supposed to?!" Liz yelled at Kirito.

"I don't want to hurt you because you don't have the magical immunity that I do!" Kirito yelled back in frustration.

"Then why don't you alleviate that problem and make me like you?" Liz asked with a barely restrained calm.

"Because there's the chance you could die and we need blacksmiths right now." Kirito answered after taking a deep breath to calm down.

"That's not a good reason and you know it. We can always contact Demnann if we need smiths." Liz rationalized getting worked up again.

"Fine but I can't do it myself because we have incompatible blood types." Kirito said sighing heavily. "We'll go see what Louise can do." He finished in defeat.

Louise happened to be the same blood type as Liz simplifying the transfusion which brings to where she's currently laying.

A maid with blue hair and blue eyes came in with a tray of food for Liz.

"Here is your food. Eat." The maid said.

"Flora you could stand to be a little more polite." Liz stated politely as she sat up.

Flora set the tray on the bedside table, went over and helped Liz sit up, then she turned and set the tray on Liz's lap.

"Thank you." Liz said as she began eating.

Flora turned and started cleaning the room up.

"How are you feeling Liz?" Kirito asked as he came in the door.

"Sore." Liz mumbled around her food.

"Silica is watching Yui tonight so I get to spend some more time with you." Kirito stated.

"At least something good came of your talk with Louise." Liz mumbled as Flora left the room.

"Yeah well since I'm your husband I will be keeping you company when I can till you finish your change." Kirito said before he shifted into dragon form. "So I will be bidding you goodnight."

Liz moaned in annoyance as Kirito fell asleep instantly. "I can't believe that this is what my life is going to be like for the immediate future."

OOooOO

Meanwhile on Albion Sinon was hiding outside of a manor house determining the best way to enter the premises. She had left Smith in the last town because there was another fairy somewhere that he was tasked with finding so they could leave the island faster. She was about to make her move when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head causing her to black out.

She awoke sometime later strapped to a table. "So our visitor has awakened. That's nice to know. Your kind recovers from injuries faster than humans."

"Wha-." Sinon asked blearily as she looked around.

"My name is Sheffield and I have been tasked with studying your species." The black haired woman stated as she looked at Sinon with a hungry look. "I really have no problem telling you seeing as you won't be among the living for much longer. Your bones are made out of a metal that I've never seen before and can't manipulate." Sheffield stated maliciously. "Which bears the question: Do all of your kind share these features? How different is the physical structure of your kind from individual to individual?"

 _'_ _I see so my genetics carried over to this world._ _'_ Sinon thought trying to move even a finger.' _If I was able to control my body I would be able to teach this psycho a lesson. I haven't_ _made_ _use_ _of_ _my abilities yet because I didn't think they followed me here_.' Sinon thought as she blacked out an animalistic smirk gracing her face.

"You know this is the most interesting subject I've ever had the pleasure to examine." Sheffield said before she started laughing manically as she picked up a scalpel and forceps.

"Was it really necessary to tell her your intent?" Her assistant asked.

"Foolish boy, don't you know the best form of torture is to get the victims hopes up then dash them against the rocks." Sheffield said giggling as she was cutting into Sinon's belly. She found to her annoyance that she could no longer cut fast enough to find out anything before the cuts healed.

OOooOO

Back on Earth our mysterious dimensional traveler has been doing his best to get by even with the language barrier. The Police had him in custody for a few days trying to determine what to do with him but conceding that he must have come from the world that all of the players in Alfhiem disappeared to a month prior. He was just coming home to the apartment that he was staying after a day at the lab where scientists were trying to open a portal to his home realm. It wasn't lost on him that he was in the same apartment that he appeared in when he swapped places. Historians talked with him as well to come up with procedures they would have to follow when they did open up a worm hole to his realm. At least that's what he was told the phenomenon was called.

After he entered the apartment he was immediately wary because something felt out of place. "It's nice to know that my opponent isn't completely worthless." An unknown voice stated in English.

Our dimensional traveler saw a Caucasian man about mid-thirties sitting on his bed looking over the knickknacks he hadn't had the heart to remove as a reminder that he wasn't of this world. His visitor was just short of 2 meters tall and was a literal wall of muscle. His black hair was a windswept mess and a black beard covered his face. What garnered the most attention though where his eyes. The Black orbs gave the impression of looking into the past of a man that lived through multiple wars coming out stronger and yet more broken for it.

"Where is my daughter?" The man asked standing from the bed; animosity radiating off of him.

"I don't know what you refer to?" Our traveler asked in the same language.

"You are in her apartment I can smell that she was here at least a month ago. So I ask again." He said before he growled. "Where is Asada?"

"I'm telling you I don't know who you speak of!" Our traveler yelled in frustration and fear.

"Ok now I have a better question." The man stated just as hostile as before appeared in front of the other man, throwing him against the closed door a hand around the other's throat and three blades coming out of his knuckles ready to strike. "Who are you blue blood?"

"M-M-my name is Wales Tudor." The now named Wales stuttered out.

"Been years since I've heard that surname." The man stated as the blades retracted into his hand. "I am Logan."

"Logan I have no idea where your daughter is. I was standing in line to be hanged before blacking out and awakening here." Wales said quickly, attempting to absolve himself of guilt.

"You aren't who I'm angry at." Logan replied as he sat back down on the mattress. "If she disappeared the same way all of the others did, it was by her own choice. The Ministry of Internal Affairs told me that all of the disappearances all had the same message saved on the Amusphere. And everybody that disappeared had answered yes." Looking back up Logan continued. "Sorry about laying into you like that just still in shock about the fact she isn't here."

"If it would help this is what I'm told your daughter looks like now." Wales said taking out a picture of Sinon that he kept so he wouldn't forget the sacrifice that saved him.

"She would choose that look wouldn't she?" Logan asked himself tears starting to slide down his cheeks as he looked at a picture of Sinon from Alfhiem. "Damn you Charles you've turned me into a sentimental old fool."

"Better to express your feelings to the ones you love while you can before it's too late." Wales stated. "That's my one regret being unable to tell my Henrietta how much I loved her."

Logan didn't comment as the pair sat in companionable silence.

OOooOO

"I call this meeting to order." Louise called as she started the first national summit of leaders that the Fae had ever had. "First order of business is how are our food stores holding up?" She asked from where she sat between the leprechaun and gnome representatives. All of the representatives were seated in relation to where their districts fell on the map. Clockwise from Louise were the Leprechaun, Spriggan, Undine, Imp, Salamander, Sylph, Cait Sith, Pooka, and finally the Gnome.

"Courtesy of you changing a few things within each city, it made fresh food more readily available." Mortimer answered after a few moments of silence.

"I did what I could on that front, but that wasn't what was asked." Louise replied looking around the circular table they were sitting around.

"Food stores for our faction are running low." Akifusa said looking across the table.

"Sylvain has a surplus that you can make use of." Sakuya said. "Though I don't know how long it'll last because we're already helping the Catsy dragoons."

"We of the Spriggans could help with supplies; rainforests have a surprising abundance of food." Aoi said as she looked at Akifusa.

"I thought it was hard to find food in rainforests." George said.

"No, there is an art to surviving in a rainforest, something we had to learn while it was still a game." Aoi said turning to George.

"I wouldn't harvest too much from it because your forest is only about a third of its original size." Louise interjected.

"That is true, however the forest is quickly spreading past its boundaries and it will only be a few years before it returns to its in-game borders if we don't cut down too many trees." Aoi said.

"We'll also have to subdue the boss monster in each of your regions at some point." Louise said looking at all of the leaders.

"My scouts are already looking into that." Kuro-hime said, leaning back in her chair and kicking her legs up on the table.

"This is no time to be lounging around." Mortimer admonished the light purple haired Imp with a heavy sigh.

"Well, as we have no information at all on these bosses, I can't do anything until the scouts get back, so this is the perfect time to kick back before things get hectic again." Kuro-hime said putting her hands behind her head.

"I like this girl." Alicia declared as she lounged in her chair.

"Alicia stop it, you're not helping any." Sakuya sighed out as she banged her head against the table.

"That can't be good for your sanity." Akifusa said looking worriedly at Sakuya.

"I disagree there are times that the only thing you can do as bang your head in frustration." Mortimer stated enigmatically.

"I find hitting the ones causing your distress with a bokken is a better solution." Aoi said holding up her finger.

"This meeting is supposed to partly be about not putting too much of a strain on Tristains' resources." Louise sighed out letting her face fall into her palm. "For instance how are the subterranean gardens holding up in Braunrick?"

"Despite the fact that the plants are essentially fungus they are surprisingly tasty." Kuro-hime said scratching her chin.

"Since we have that somewhat figured out for the time being." Louise said perking up. "How to go about extracting the Fae from within other countries? The highest concentration so far is in Albion."

"The one person of mine that's there is doing her best to get everybody in one place." Alicia said sitting back up at attention.

"You have a person, Fae? Catsy? Operative on the floating island that I don't know about?" Kuro-hime asked sitting up.

"And why should you know about anything that's happening on my side of the country?" Alicia asked her counterpart across the table with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Now ladies let's try and all get along here." Thinker said trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm getting along," Kuro-hime said with a look of innocence, "I just find it hard to believe that the cat knowingly placed an operative on the floating island, Albion, especially since they have recently enacted a strict watch on all ships, and everyone knows Catsy can't use the spells to make themselves appear human."

"Yeah about that." Alicia said laughing nervously as she scratched her cheek. "She's somebody that had a scout type build and happened to be transported over there during the transition."

"I knew you couldn't have purposely placed her there." Kuro-hime said grinning.

"I won't grace that comment with an answer." Alicia shot back.

"Don't worry it doesn't require one." Kuro-hime said as she leaned back.

"Quit with the squabbling!" Louise yelled surprising all present as a purple and black aura formed around her.

"Yes ma'am." Kuro-hime squeaked as she shrank into her chair.

"She's scary." Aoi said whispering to Akifusa.

"I think that we should send some Imps and Spriggans to perform the extraction." Mortimer said after a few seconds of thought.

"I can send one unit." Aoi said looking at her notebook.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk with Zero to see who-, wait, why do you have a notebook?" Kuro-hime sat up cutting herself off.

"To keep up with my forces as I can't access the game menu." Aoi said matter-of-factly.

"No, where'd you get it?" Kuro-hime asked leaning over Thinker to get a better look.

"Down girl. Stay in your chair." Thinker said pushing Kuro-hime's head out of his face. Kuro-hime sat back down pouting.

"Would you believe me when I say it's my school notebook that I'd been holding before diving into the game." Aoi said smiling.

"So the leader of the Spriggans is a school girl." Mortimer stated steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Never mind that. Why were you holding your school notebook?" Kuro-hime asked leaning forward.

"N-n-no reason." Aoi said blushing as she hid the lower part of her face with the notebook.

"Can we cut with the chitchat and get back on track with the reason for this meeting?" Louise asked exasperated.

"And that is?" Kuro-hime asked turning to Louise.

"You forgot?!" George asked.

Kuro-hime laughed nervously. "Maybe?"

Louise sighed heavily as she laid her head on the table. ' _This is a train wreck_.'

OOooOOooOO

Now people cyber cookies to whoever can figure out what anime or manga each of the race leaders came from.

You can bake cyber cookies Shane?

Well it just seemed like the thing to do Chris.

You do realize that it basically just means, kudos to you for figuring it out, right?

Yeah no big deal. All of the SAO ones that you meet in the story are kind of a gimme anyways.

Whatever, I'm out of here.

What's his problem? Oh well please review readers.


	14. Chapter 14

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 14

"I wonder what that crazy bitch is doing to me while she has me knocked out." Sinon said to herself as she sat with her legs crossed within a forest clearing. "I hope I'll build up a resistance to these spells shortly, because my ability to heal seems to be working again."

"Yeah we really should work on that when we get to Tristain." A large bear-like cat said from where she was laying with her head on her paws.

"That and I need to learn the spell that will allow me to transform." Sinon mumbled looking at the 300 kilogram creature. "Great I'm going crazy, I'm talking to myself."

"Your level of insanity is relative to how much you let it bother you." The cat stated cracking an eye open.

"I hate to say it but that actually makes some sense." Sinon said as she sighed in defeat.

"You might want to wake up now we're in some sort of acid." The cat said closing her eye again.

OOooOO

"I wish that I could continue to play with you, but I don't see any point in continuing because I've learned all that I can from you." Sheffield said as she watched the nude girl lying on the ground. "Oh well; dinner,s ready my pet, make her disappear." Sheffield said happily as she watched a giant snake spend about fifteen minutes eating Sinon. Having her assistant lift the sleeping spell that was keeping Sinon under. "I can't think of a better end, being awake as you're digested." Sheffield commented giving a sadistic smirk.

Sinon snapped awake but she couldn't move because there was something warm and slick restricting her movements. ' _It's dark and, wait is this flesh_?' Sinon thought as she started forcing her arms to move realizing where she might be. "I will not die in here." She wheezed out due to the lack of oxygen followed by a loud 'Schick'.

Sheffield was about to exit the arena when she heard an odd noise behind her. As she turned around she was greeted by the sight of her prize snakes' midsection exploding in a shower of blood, guts, and pieces of eviscerated flesh. "Sheffield prepare to meet your maker." Sinon growled out her eyes giving off an ethereal blue light as she crouched poised to spring into action three metal claws coming out of the back of each hand.

Sheffield, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, vacated the premises with haste.

"Don't run from me you coward!" Sinon yelled angrily as she willed her wings into existence and took off.

OOooOO

Silica was currently bored, almost to tears, while sitting through a lecture in one of the building in Arrun set aside to be a school. She was still young enough that the higher-ups wanted her to still go to school because there were things that needed to be learned. Specifically they were being taught Halkeginian history and this countries written language because, even though they could understand the spoken language, understanding of the written hadn't been imparted by the transition.

Elenore flicked a piece of chalk at Silica "Pay attention."

"Sorry Ms. Vallière." Silica mumbled as she tried to remain attentive. Years of fighting for your life will do that to you.

"You think she's upset she can't get a guy?" Yuuki whispered to Silica.

"No soliciting in class." Elenore said flicking another piece of chalk at the duo.

"But after having to battle for your life to survive this just seems like a little much." Silica called up from the back of the room.

"It is important to know the history of the country which is so graciously hosting your nation." Elenore said turning to the chalkboard mumbling. "Not that Louise gave us much choice, Titania indeed, insolent little brat."

"Uh Ms. Vallière are you by any chance resentful of your niece and nephew?" Silica asked in a moment of curiosity.

"Vallière family matters are none of your concern." Elenore said adjusting her glasses.

"When it's our queen involved it is our concern!" Yuuki stated.

"No, I don't hold any resentment towards them, in fact if it wasn't for Louise requesting me to teach you foreigners our history I would be the one watching them." Elenore said heatedly.

Yuuki looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Elenore, realizing what she said, covered her mouth as she blushed a bright red as she took in the looks of smug shock on the rest of the classes faces.

"Well then where were we, so that you can have more time to lavish your attentions upon certain individuals." Silica said clapping her hands together as Pina chirped in agreement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elenore said as she opened up a textbook.

OOooOO

"They're just so adorable!" Katie cooed as she cuddled Flareon.

"Kindly unhand Lucina," Monmon said.

"Aaawww, but she's just so hug-able." Katie cooed as she rubbed her cheek in Lucina's collar.

"I'm sure she doesn't like it." Monmon said looking pointedly.

"Alright." Katie said dejectedly, putting down Lucina.

Lucina pawed at Katie's leg.

"I thought you were supposed to be my familiar." Monmon said looking dejectedly at her Flareon.

Lucina unleashed the deadliest weapon all Eevee possess, the look of absolute adorableness, or as it's also known 'when all else fails, look pathetic'.

Monmon leaned back groaning as her head hit the back of the chair. "I hate you." She said as an ear twitched irritably.

"Don't worry about her." Katie said, picking Lucina up again. "You'll always have a place in my heart."

Lucina gave a victorious look towards Monmon before purring in contentment.

Monmon's ear twitched angrily.

Vaporeon, sensing her master's displeasure, rubbed against Monmon's legs.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset at you Robina, your sister's just acting like a certain germanian." Monmon said as she picked up Robina.

Katie was too engrossed in cuddling Lucina to defend her.

OOooOO

"So what'll it be today?" Echo asked the random customer from behind the bar in an inn that he had found work in within the capital of Romalia.

"I'll take a glass of the decent stuff." The man, with a hood obscuring his features, said as he leaned against the bar tiredly laying a piece of paper down under his hand.

"It will be right out." Echo said as he pulled a wine bottle and glass from the cabinet behind him. As he poured the glass he discreetly picked up the note. Handing him the glass he said, "One glass of the 'decent' stuff as requested."

The man nodded before sipping from the glass as Echo turned back to the cabinet to put the bottle away; hiding the slip of paper in his trouser pocket.

OOooOO

Louise was standing in front of the door of a house on the outskirts of the Pooka capital of Cadenza.

"How may I help yo-, Oh Titania, I didn't know you were visiting." A very pregnant woman said in surprise as she answered the door.

"I know you weren't expecting me Kyoko." Louise stated with a smile. "Seeing as your husband is collecting intelligence for me. I decided it would be remit of me to not check on you."

"Oh! Where are my manners, please come in!" Kyoko said, getting flustered as she stood to the side gesturing inside.

"Well thank you, don't wear yourself out on my account." Louise said as entered the modestly sized home. "How have you been since the transition?" Giving a meaningful glance towards Kyoko's protruding belly.

"No complications. As for other matters I'm already used to it, his job now isn't too different from his previous one. That is why you asked him to do it after all." Kyoko said as she looked forlornly out the window.

"We needed the people that knew what they were doing quickly and Edward fit the bill." Louise answered sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure if you didn't ask he would have volunteered anyway. After all there's few in the game who can do what he did IRL." Kyoko said reassuringly before sighing again. "I just can't help but worry about him, I Know I shouldn't, after all, despite being a Pooka he mainly concentrated on strength and agility, so I'm sure he could easily escape if it came to it, but still." Kyoko said as tears started tracking down her cheeks.

Louise gave the taller woman a hug, comforting her as she had a break down.

"That stupid jerk, he knows I worry yet he still goes off." Kyoko sobbed into Louise's hair. "He's always doing this, not caring about what the people he leaves behind are thinking, but I know he's the best at what he does and more people would be hurt if he didn't but I just can't help it."

"After he's done with this mission I'm planning on having him train others, so that he isn't the only one available." Louise said rubbing Kyoko's back. "Sorry that it doesn't bring you any peace of mind at the moment."

Kyoko quietly sobbed as she held onto Louise like she was a lifeline.

OOooOO

"You know I'm surprised that this building is in Ishiyama." Kuro-hime said as she looked around the Japanese style garden.

"Actually when we first got here I got homesick so Oga had his guild build it for me." Aoi said as she set a tray with tea and snacks down. "Here, have some."

"That was nice of him." Kuro-hime said as she grabbed a teacup. "But did he have to make it so large?"

"It doubles as a headquarters for the Ishiyama Demons." Aoi sat down beside her grabbing her own teacup.

"So he lives here as well?" Kuro-hime said as she took a sip.

"Mmhm." Aoi took a sip of tea.

"So have you two done 'it' yet?" Kuro-hime asked flatly.

Tea flew from Aoi's mouth as she did a spit-take. "W-w-where'd you get that idea?" Aoi asked blushing furiously.

"I thought that was the natural conclusion." Kuro-hime said calmly as she took another sip. "A guy and a girl living in the same house, it's only natural that 'that' would happen."

"O-o-of course not." Aoi denied, still blushing. "He's too shy to initiate anything."

"Really!" Kuro-hime asked, looking at her in surprise. "That doesn't match his appearance at all."

"Actually he looked a lot scarier IRL." Aoi said.

"It's hard to imagine. I mean he already looks like a yakuza." Kuro-hime said looking across the garden.

"Yeah, he drove off several gangs simply because that was the route he took to school." Aoi said then added after contemplating a little "Actually I think his look now is an improvement, he looks like a yakuza now, not the Demon Lord."

"Now I know where you're from." Kuro-hime stated.

"It's not surprising; he wasn't very good at being subtle. Granted, the face didn't help." Aoi sighed.

"I wasn't aware I'd died." Oga said playfully as he sat beside Aoi.

"I don't think Beelzebub would appreciate you staying there." Aoi said as she sipped her tea.

"I'd be more worried about Hilda." Oga said grabbing one of the snacks.

"Ya'll are weird." Kuro-hime said as she watched the byplay.

"Have you looked over the list of candidates I sent you?" Zero asked as he sat beside Kuro-hime.

"Candidates?" Kuro-hime asked.

"Yes. The candidates Lady Titania asked to send to Albion." Zero said exasperatedly.

"Oh? Oh! Yes those candidates. Yes I'll do that...soon." Kuro-hime said as she contemplated her tea.

Zero sighed. "I knew this would happen." Pulling out a sheaf of parchment he flipped through it. "I have gone through the names and I think the Starlighters would be best from our side."

Kuro-hime grabs the parchment and studied it for a second. "How do you read this?"

"Kuro."

"Yes?" She asked as she concentrated on the page in front of her.

"It's upside down."

"I knew that." Kuro-hime snapped as she flipped it over.

"We'll be sending Jabber-wok's unit." Oga said as he downed another snack.

"I thought we're sending Leischia's unit?" Aoi asked setting down her cup. "Jabber-wok's not good at subtle."

"Yeah well, actually they all wanted to go so it was decided it by Janken and he won." said Oga in his Defence.

"And y'all are a bunch of children. This isn't a schoolyard squabble. It's life and death." Aoi said giving him the eye. "We're sending Leischia's unit."

"Yeah they'll deal death real well." Oga said. "Whoa there. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked dodging a bokken that suddenly appeared

Aoi looked at him angrily "No. Well maybe a little." she amended as she swung again.

"Get away from me! Crazy woman!" Oga cried as he took off.

"Don't worry! you'll only feel it for a second!" Aoi yelled as she ran after him.

Zero and Kuro-hime blinked owlishly at the scene that unfolded.

Turning to her, Zero asked "Shall we retire for the evening?"

"Yeah, Why not." Kuro-hime said as she got up to leave.

OOooOOooOO

Ok that chapter was like, all over the place.

Well Chris there wasn't a whole lot going on at each location.

That would also explain why we represented almost ten characters as well.

Eh, no big deal, it is what it is.

I worry about you some times.


	15. Chapter 15

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 15

"They're coming for me." A little girl said as she seemed to stare at nothing.

"Nobody is coming for you freak." The guard said as he sat in front of the cell. "Now shut up."

OOooOO

"She got away. I hate the ones that get away." Sinon mumbled in frustration as she left the armory after finding her clothes and weapons. "The pull is coming from down here in the dungeons." She mumbled as she descended into the bowels of the castle.

"Have you heard?" A guard asked his companion.

"About what?" His companion asked.

"You know, 'them'." The guard asked, looking around.

"Oh, right. The elves." companion said.

"Actually some guards are saying they're fairies who've have returned to take back their kingdom."

"Of course you'd believe those old wives tales, coming from the north."

"A lot of the old tales of the doings of Fae have been written off as the doing of Brimr by the church to get more converts, but I know they've come back and they won't be pleased with us."

"I'm not going to turn you in 'cause you're my friend but you'd better not let anyone hear you talk like that."

"It doesn't matter, the only reason Caledonia joined Cornwall is because he promised liberation from the usurpers. However with the arrival of the Fae it will only be a matter of time before the highlanders separate. A lot of the old clans have pride in the fact that they are descended from the Fae."

' _What do ya know we might not have as much trouble as was speculated_.' Sinon thought as she worked her way closer.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Bout what."

"It's not very noble to keep a blind girl locked up-." The companion started.

"What say you boys that we play nice and let me pick up my charge and scram." Sinon as she hopped around the corner one of her tomahawks at the ready.

"I don't believe it! A real live Cait Sith! Can you believe it! You could kill me now and I wouldn't care!" The northerner squealed in excitement as he shook his friend.

"You're the expert, so what do we do?" His companion asked worriedly.

"Please don't hurt us! We'll do what ever you ask! Oh right! You're here for the girl! Of course! We will go get her right now!" The northerner said as he stiffly bowed.

"Good, well get to it." Sinon answered as she lowered her hands a little bit.

"Are you crazy?" his companion asked in a harsh whisper.

"Of course I am, we just saw a Cait Sith. Unless you want her to drag you off to their kingdom you'll do what she says." The northerner whispered back before opening the door to the lower dungeons.

"I can hear you ya know." Sinon called.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. If you will excuse us." The northerner bowed before he headed down.

"We are here to transfer the girl." The northerner said to the guard at the lower cell.

"Why was I not informed of this?" the guard asked indignantly.

"We just heard about it ourselves. You know how the higher-ups enjoy jerking us grunts around. I would just go with it." The northerner said as he shrugged.

"All right, I guess you're right." The guard said as he opened the cell. "Get up. The nobles want to move you." He picked the girl up roughly, then handed her off to the northerner. "Here Edgar, you'd better watch her, you know what they say about elves and their magic."

"Don't worry. I will." Edgar said as he grabbed the girl, heading up the stairs he said. "Let's go. Someone important wants to see you."

When they left the lower levels he turned to the girl and asked. "They didn't hurt you too badly did they?"

"No they didn't, might I ask why you're concerned?" The girl asked puzzled.

"Treating a blind girl this way is hardly respectable, especially a member of the Fae." Edgar said as they started up another flight of stairs. "By the way, I know it's rude to ask but what's your name."

"It's alright. My name is Lydia."

"That's a nice name. I'm Edgar." Edgar said as he opened the door to the guard room.

"Alright I will relieve you of her and skedaddle." Sinon said as she attempted to do as she said.

"I know it's presumptuous of me but, could you perhaps, If it's not a bother that is, Could you take me with you?" Edgar asked nervously.

"Why?" Sinon asked quirking an eyebrow.

"My mother is a fairy doctor and she's told me stories of the fairy kingdom. I've always wanted to go there." Edgar said, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"No idea what you're talking about. And I don't have the ability to take you with, at this time." Sinon added as she tried to take Lydia again.

"I see." Edgar said, downcast as he let Lydia go. Brightening, he looked up, "Aw well, I'll just head home. If you ever need help and you're around Edinburgh ask for Carlton and you'll find aid."

"Ok that's interesting, so I'll say see ya." Sinon said as the activated her cloaking item allowing her to blend with the shadows before she ghosted up the stairs.

Edgar and his friend watched her vanish into the shadows.

"That's new, I didn't they could do that. Mother will be surprised when I tell her I met a real Cait Sith." Edgar said before starting up the stairs.

"So you're leaving then?" his friend asked.

"You're welcome to come. After all we'll get in trouble if we stay." Edgar said looking back.

"Let's go then, so why don't you tell me more about the Fae?" His friend asked as he followed.

"Of course. I'll be glad to." Edgar said as they left the fortress behind.

OOooOO

Yui was happy to be visiting her mother. While staying with her grandparents was nice it still had nothing on her parents. Her mother was bed ridden for the time being preventing Yui from spending as much time with Lizbeth as she would like.

Flora brushed Yui's hair with her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Yui asked confused at the contact. She may have started life as a mental health program but at the moment she was a five year old girl and some things still confused her.

"There was dust, on your hair. It's gone now." Flora said her hands folding at her waist.

Yui's response was to look at Flora with her head cocked to the side and eyebrow quirked.

"Hold still. There's lint on your shoulder. There" Flora said brushing something off Yui's shoulder.

Her attention span used up Yui went into the room that Lisbeth currently was laying in.

"How are you doing Yui?" Liz asked her daughter from where she was laying on her side unable to lay on her back or walk on her own for the time being.

"Missing you." Yui answered as she crawled into the bed beside her mother snuggling into the fur covering the older dragonkin's chest as she talked with her mother.

OOooOO

Louise looked out over the assembled Spriggans and Imps in the main square of Ishiyama. "My fellow Fae it is necessary for you to retrieve your fellows from the floating island of Albion. This will be an infiltration and sabotage mission that will require all of the skills that have been earned from the game and your previous lives. So do us proud and come back alive."

Leischia looked over the people gathered to perform the extraction and in her capacity as team leader announced:

"You heard her, this is a rescue mission first and a sabotage mission second. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do unless you missed the mission briefing, in which case I can only say tough luck. Moving on," She pointed to the map behind her. "We will land here, just under Newcastle. From there, the contingent force will head above ground to Liverpool, where they will proceed to sew chaos and destruction, if you are part of that force, have fun! If not, you're with me."

"Nooo!" a shout came from the crowd.

"You're the one who lost the coin toss, so I'm stuck with you." Leischia shouted back. "Y'all may now proceed to the Lusitania, may it be spared from the same fate as its otherworldly counterpart. Jabber-wok, try not to kill civilians."

"Of course." Jabber-wok said.

With that the meeting dissolved as they did what they'd been assigned.

OOooOO

"You disappoint me Sheffield." A man cloaked in shadow said with an air of disappointment.

"I'm sorry my master. That girl was stronger than I thought she would be." Sheffield groveled as she knelt before her summoner.

"Leave me and do your best to acquit yourself for your failure." Her master ordered as moved toward the balcony. Sheffield touched her forehead to the stone floor before scurrying out.

"So Louise Vallière is another void mage and a ruler in her own right. We shall see how this plays out." The man said before he started laughing manically.

OOooOO

George, leader of the Gnomes, looked at Mortimer. "I believe we'll be able to supply the necessary ore. The problem will be transportation."

"I'm sure that the Gramonts wouldn't mind giving assistance since they're in an alliance with the Vallières." Mortimer stated as he looked toward the elder Gramont whom was sitting in on their current meeting.

Godfrey Gramont, a 6' 11" blonde haired, blue eyed, brick wall of a man, looked at George, "We will be able to transport ten heavy wagons per ship if we're lucky."

"What is this? The stone age? Y'all have all this magic and have yet to progress passed the Stuarts. Stupid nobles." George said grumbling the last part.

"Without us, the commoners would fall into chaos!" Yelled Godfrey, as he stood up indignantly.

"Fool!" George spit out, he slammed the table, causing the marble to break, before standing up. "Who do you think invented black powder! I can tell you it wasn't nobles, they can produce similar effects with spells, It was the-."

"Now now, why can't the two of you just get along?" Mortimer asked trying to placate the two giants in front of him.

"I will work with him," George ground out through clenched teeth, crossing his arms as he looked at Godfrey, "But MY gnomes will not work beneath him."

"My sentiments exactly." Godfrey said, mimicking his counterpart's stance.

"Then why don't we just calm down and work through our problems like men?!" Mortimer asked yelling out trying to be heard.

"Excellent Idea!" Godfrey shouted. "What is your weapon of choice?"

"Weapon?! You call that stick a weapon?!" George asked pointing to Godfrey's wand rapier.

"SILENCE!" The previously forgotten other occupant of the room yelled causing the curtains to whip away from their previous static positions.

"Yes'm." George and Godfrey squeaked meekly as they stood at attention looking at the unassuming four foot nothing being that is a ticked off Cardinal.

"You will cooperate with the Tristainians George because we don't have the resources we need to be fully self-sufficient at this time!" Cardinal stated forcefully to George.

"Of course, ma'am." George said, giving a stiff salute.

"And You Godfrey de Gramont!" The Sylph shouted as she turned her ire towards the Gramont as her brown hair flailed around like snakes.

Godfrey let out a little whine as she turned on him.

"Just because a human being can't perform magic doesn't mean they should be treated like animals!" Cardinal ranted, her red eyes blazing. "Every fairy before you used to be a lowly human and unable to use magic, but were more than able to make a living without being subservient to others! Respect your fellow man! You're a noble. A leader. Act like it!"

Godfrey nodded as he watched the waves of magic pouring off of this unassuming woman. Seeing her withering glare pass between the two of them, George took Godfrey's hand and shook it, Godfrey went along as he was still in shock knowing that she could beat him within an inch of his life and there would be nothing he could do about it.

OOooOOooOO

Wow Cardinal gets down to business when she's pissed.

Yeah I didn't even know she was that powerful.

Well think about it Yggdrasil is the single largest nexus of magical energy in Halkeginia.

Yeah so?

Cardinal is the physical embodiment of the AI that controlled the game so it stands to reason that she has full access to the magic that Yggdrasil produces.

I see. So that means that Cardinal can't leave the Yggdrasil's area of influence.

Unfortunately you're correct and because of the Yggdrasil shoots that are situated throughout Tristain she can't leave the country.

Pity.

What?

Well if she could leave they wouldn't have to worry about invasion.

She's only one person she can't be everywhere.

Good point.


	16. Chapter 16

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 16

Cardinal lay in her bed at the inn they were making use of while in Nissengrof. "Why can't people just get along?" She asked herself staring at the ceiling over her head.

"Because men can't help but try and one up each other." Mortimer answered through the wall. "Especially those two. If they weren't so stressed out by the transition and making sure that their people are taken care of they would probably get along without a problem. So be patient with them."

"Did you have to butt in on my private rant?" Cardinal called indignantly.

"If it was private then don't say it out loud." Mortimer said back conversationally.

"Goodnight Mortimer." Cardinal shot back before she rolled over to try and sleep.

OOooOO

"Here." George said, pouring wine into a glass.

"Thanks." Godfrey said as he accepted it. "I never would have expected it."

"That such a small girl would possess such power?" George asked, wiping a glass out.

"Yeah. It's incredible." Godfrey as he sipped the wine. "This is a good wine."

"Librarians are terrifying." George said as he nodded. "Unfortunately, that wine was a monster drop when this world was still a game, so that's the last of it."

"Oh." Godfrey looked at the glass, "Sorry."

"Not a problem. Wine is meant to be enjoyed." George said, looking at the bottle, he sighed before setting it in a crate with three more empty bottles.

"Especially in the company of friends." Godfrey said as he downed the last of the wine. Unknown to either of the two, they had set in motion action that would bring lasting friendship between their two families.

OOooOO

Kyouko Yuuki sat at a desk in a spacious building not far from the palace in Yggdrasil city just finishing writing up the entirety of their nation's assets. "Is this all that I can look forward to, being a glorified accountant?" She asked in exasperation as she laid her forehead against the desk.

Her husband, Shouzou Yuuki, walked in hearing the tail end of this rant "Given the fact that few people have the experience we have, until we can train apprentices, I believe it will only be for a short bit longer."

"Shouzou, quiet and let me rant and rave in peace." Kyouko mumbled into the desk.

"I figured you'd want to get out of this room and go whack a few mobs." Shouzou stated, holding up her weapons belt.

"You seriously think I would agree to that?" Kyouko asked giving her husband a glare. "And for the last time those aren't mine."

"I was told, by a certain individual, that if I didn't get you out, that you'd turn into an old troll and scare off all the poor messengers." Shouzou said walking over to the desk.

"An old troll they say." Kyouko stated with a sour look on her face. "Tell me, Shouzou, why would our daughter be so disrespectful?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm worried you're turning into a troll as well." Shouzou said grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the door. "The fresh air will do you good. And I've heard slaughtering mobs is very therapeutic."

Kyouko sighed in defeat as she let Shouzou drag her out of the building.

A short time later found her ranting about her problems as she sliced through a horde of trolls, that had taken up camp next to a road, with her two curved daggers that were as long as her forearms.

"I know you said it's therapeutic, but I didn't think she'd be able to solo a horde of trolls." Shouzou commented as he turned to the person next him.

"I knew that she had a lot of pent up rage and insecurities from observation but I didn't think it was this bad." Asuna stated keeping a trained eye on her mother. "And I knew this wouldn't be a problem because I trained up that body myself."

"No matter how many times I hear that, it sounds wrong." Shouzou remarked as he looked back at Kyouko.

"I can't help it when it's the truth." Asuna answered shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe, but it still sounds wrong." Shouzou mumbled.

A few minutes later found the trolls decimated and Kyouko staggering out of the devastation she wrought before collapsing into Asuna's, arms dropping her daggers. "I'm sorry for what I put you through unnecessarily to bring about what I thought was best for you."

"I've told you before Momma, it's ok. I wouldn't be the person I am today without what I went through when I was younger." Asuna stated soothingly as she hugged Kyouko.

Shouzou watched as the two reconciled with each other. "Well. 'ahem' It would appear as though the reservations I made at the Regalia will be going to waste."

"You just had to ruin the mood you big lug." Kyouko mumbled as she forced herself to stand before turning to her husband and collapsing asleep from emotional exhaustion.

"Well, I'll take her back." Shouzou said as he picked her up.

"Have fun you two." Asuna called a beaming smile playing across her face as she sheathed her mother's cleaned daggers.

"We'll do that." He remarked, as he looked at Kyouko cradled in his arms.

OOooOO

Kouichirou Yuuki hung his head as he sat in the palace, listening to nobles argue.

"Ambassador Yuuki can you shed any light on our current discussion." Henrieta asked the Sylph expectantly.

"Unfortunately, they haven't seen fit to inform me as to what their plans are." Kouichirou looked over at Henrieta.

"I see, can you at least tell me if what is currently going on has ill intent?" Henrieta asked expectantly.

"Na, none of them have any ill intent. At least not toward this country." Kouichirou said as he looked around.

Cardinal Mazarin looked at him with a heated glare that instantly changed into a passive look. "Just to clear the air here. I am a representative of the church and we have a say in what one sovereign state can do to another. You and your people are only here because of our good graces."

"Unfortunately, there is tension with the church." Kouichirou sighed as he told Henrieta. "I'm not sure if it's because they're Catholic, or because of the rumor that Ymir is running around somewhere."

"Don't ignore me." Mazarin growled at the blatant dismissal "What is Catholic? Furthermore it's blasphemy to speak of the Founder in such a manner."

"Catholic is our term for your church, you know with a pope, cardinals, bishops, etcetera." Kouichirou turned to Mazarin. "And I'm not going to argue theology of a religion I don't follow."

Mazarin began sputtering as he face purpled in rage.

"Are you certain that you wish to challenge the strongest warriors on this planet?" One of Kouichirou's guards asked teasingly he stood just short of six foot with a slim build and light brown hair the mark on his neck designating him as a Sylph.

"Stay out of this, you aren't part of these discussions guard." Mazarin spat in the other Fae's direction.

"Do you think he's suffering from a lack of calcium?" Kouichirou asked the guard who spoke up.

"I don't think so. I would chalk it up to an undeserving sense of entitlement." The guard answered causing Mazarin to start sputtering while Henrieta sat there with a stoic look.

"Ah, well I can understand that, after all they've ruled Halkeginia for 6,000 years, give or take a century." Kouichirou said shrugging. "Your thoughts, Kayaba?"

"Well I created SAO and left ideas for Alfhiem to be created to combat groups like these, but I never thought it would work out quite like this." The just named Kayaba answered.

"So how do you think we ought to approach this situation, then?" Kouichirou asked contemplatively.

After a second of thought Kayaba walked up to the edge of the table. "Cardinal Mazarin, it has come to the attention of the Fae that you don't like us, because we are upsetting the balance of power in favor of the people. Hopefully it will pull this world past the dark ages and allow the people to follow the will of our creator not the churches image of him."

"You heretics." Mazarin yelled angrily as he drew his wand on the Fae ambassadors.

The Fae guards leapt into action, Mazarin didn't even have time to blink before two swords were at his throat.

"Cardinal Mazarin, would you care to explain your recent actions?" Henrieta asked her hair obscuring her face.

"They speak blasphemy against the Founder. This atrocity cannot be allowed to continue. I demand that they face judgment." Mazarin angrily seethed as the blades at his throat exerted pressure on his skin.

"These people were summoned to our world when I fulfilled a church authorized summoning." Henrieta said in a cold level tone as she stood still looking down. "How is it then that you will deny that the Fae have been brought to this world for a reason?"

"They are then bound to you and as such bound to the laws of the church." Mazarin ground out through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think we would bow to anyone?" Kayaba asked curious. "The only reason we bow to Titania is because she was appointed by the creator as our liaison and leader. Even in that capacity she still asks for counsel before finalizing decisions."

"Only the pope can recognize and crown a legitimate ruler. All others are usurpers of power that rightly belongs to others." Mazarin said after he'd backed away from the blades.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. I shouldn't even be among the living, but the Creator saw fit to keep me around." Kayaba said amusement evident in his bearing as he held his sword to Mazarin's exposed throat. "In my opinion you should die here and now. My opinion wasn't asked for in this instance, so you'll be our messenger to Romalia seeing as Henrieta no longer has need of your services."

"You can't just dismiss me like this! As a representative of the Pope, I am the highest authority here!" Mazarin yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Begone from my sight Cardinal Mazarin you services are no longer needed nor wanted." Henrieta commanded her violet eyes turning as blue as the water she controlled in her anger.

"Wha. Gah." Mazarin was speechless, before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. "You have not heard the last of me!" He shouted as the door slammed shut, silencing the fool.

Henrieta collapsed into her chair as strength left her legs. "Must it always be so hard?" Henrieta asked looking at her shaking hands.

"I find a bottle of wine helps when you're dealing with pompous idiots." Kouichirou said as he procured said item.

"Thank you." Henrieta said as she took the offered glass.

"I wouldn't worry about the church too much because anything they could do to stop you from using magic has no effect on us." Kayaba added as the remaining attendees sat back down.

"So, what were we talking about?" Kouichirou asked as he looked around.

Henrieta giggled at him turning her attention from what just transpired.

OOooOO

Louise watched the Horizon from where she stood on one of the outermost branches of the Yggdrasil.

"How many have I sent to their deaths? Does this make me a bad leader because I sent them on a mission that some of them will never return from?" Louise asked herself, tears streaming down her face.

"You're not to blame if some of them don't come back." A familiar voice answered as she came up behind her liege.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Matilda." Louise said watching the sunset.

"Maybe not but you need to hear it." Matilda said as came up beside Louise her hand on her growing belly. "The difference between you and other leaders is that you care, you worry, and you don't send people out on dangerous missions lightly. That's why the Fae are willing to follow your leadership. So even if you are responsible for the deaths of a few of them they died knowing what they were getting themselves into. Turning toward Louise Matilda concluded. "What I'm trying to say is: Lead for the safety of the whole, those that sacrificed themselves made the sacrifice for the whole, don't lessen that by claiming it was unnecessary."

Tears flowing down her face Louise turned to the taller fairy giving her a hug. "Thanks Matilda I needed that."

Matilda gave a sad smile as she comforted her leader as the last light of the sun disappeared over the horizon.

OOooOOooOO

Sleep must sleep.

Hang in their Shane the finish line is in sight for this chapter. Oh you crossed it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Well he's out for the count. Anyways please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 17

The Lusitania hovered up toward to the underside of the island of Albion within the fog that perpetually surrounded it. "Haul in the yards." The captain called, his order echoed by the first mate.

Leischia looked over her unit, who were anxiously waiting to land.

"I hope Jabber-wok shows some restraint." She turned to watch the docking procedure.

Sometime later the captain came up to her. "We're ready for you to disembark ma'am."

"Aright, you heard the man!" Leischia told her unit, who proceeded to leave.

"We appreciate your aid." She told the captain.

"The pleasure was mine." The captain answered bowing.

"Jabber-wok had better show restraint." She looked worriedly in the general direction of the Silvana.

OOooOO

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Elim asked the captain of the ship, no, it was more like a barge.

The captain blinked at the blunt question. "How could you know that?"

"I watched Last Exile and I'm sure you died in the last episode, leavin' your beloved Silvana to Sophia while you died a tragic death." Elim said certainly.

The captain blinked before turning and looking at the large guy standing behind Elim. "What's she talking about?"

"In an anime she watched, there was a character who looked a lot like you, by the name Alex Roe, who died the way she said." Jabber-wok said.

"How did you learn my name?" The newly introduced captain asked coldly.

"You are?! I'm one of your biggest fans!" Jabber-wok exclaimed in a burst of emotion as he grabbed Alex's hand. "I'm especially impressed with how you command your crew to shoot, with that calm emotionless voice."

Alex's response was to look at the fairy with a blank expression before turning to his communications officer. "Fire." He ordered simply.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Jabber-wok cried giddily, only to be interrupted by a BOOOOOooom. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Luckily only Elim was present to witness Jabber-wok's odd behavior.

OOooOO

"Ok people, is everybody here?" Sinon asked as she looked over the fifty odd Fae that were in front of her.

"No, I don't think Everybody is here. But I can go look for him." Smith said.

"Fine, whose not here?" Sinon asked in exasperation.

"Everybody, that's who you were asking for right? But that's certainly an odd name." Smith answered.

Sinon slapped him upside the head, for being an idiot, knocking him out. "Is everybody that we've brought here over the past few weeks present and accounted for?"

"I-i-i-i believe so." Tiffania said as she moved to the front of the crowd.

"Good because the extraction team is on their way now." Sinon said to the room.

"Are we going as well?" One of the children from Tiffania's orphanage asked worried.

"Of course you are we wouldn't leave you to fend for yourselves under these conditions." Sinon answered kneeling down to the boy level so that she could look him in eye.

OOooOO

It was pandemonium at the docks of Liverpool as they tried to assess the damages caused by the cannon fire from the mysterious rebel ship.

"A'right, time to cause some chaos!" Jabber-wok cried as he flew off the ship, followed by the rest of the demolition squad.

Most of the people on the docks were running willy-nilly, just adding to the chaos. The eight different levels were congested with people running around as they attempted to get back to their ships so that they could leave which led to a traffic jam as ships either ran into each other, or the rock walls of the gorge surrounding the port.

"This island just looks wrong." Jabber-wok said as he watched the ex-demons causing mayhem and major destruction after landing back on the Silvana. "Like it's missing something." He added as he entered the captain's quarters to look at the map laid out on it.

"What would that be? If I might ask." his personal attendant Rindeblum asked.

"Ireland. Do you know where Ireland is?" Jabber-wok asked looking at his attendants.

"If I had to make a guess." Kirin said as he looked at a map. "It'd be over there." He pointed to a fissure running through Albion.

"So we need to start blasting." Jabber-wok pointed on the map. "Here."

"That sounds 'bout right." Kirin said. "But I doubt Louise would authorize the use of explosives just to get the world right."

"I have an idea that just might work." Jabber-wok said after a short period of contemplation.

"Heaven help us." Quetzalcoatl said. "He's thinking."

Jabber-wok glared at him before heading outside.

He stuck his hands out in front of him like he's holding a ball.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?" Quetzalcoatl asked worriedly.

"Ka. Me." Jabber-wok as he brought his hands to his side, still holding a ball.

"He knows that won't work, right?" Kirin asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Ha. Me." Jabber-wok continued as a pinpoint of light appeared in his hands steadily getting brighter.

"He's doing, he totally doing it." Quetzalcoatl stated his mouth starting to hang open.

"HA!" Jabber-wok yelled thrusting his hands in front of himself as a beam of light left his hands impacting the far end of the gorge blinding anybody looking at it momentarily. Shortly thereafter Jabber-wok cut power killing the beam as the sound dropped to nothing.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Salamander said sighing after the light show concluded. "Guess that wa-." He stopped as they heard a rumbling building and rocks falling followed by a great grinding as the gorge started spreading. "What do you know it worked." Salamander stated in awe.

While the rumble of the island splitting apart was heard all of the occupants of the gorge heard a faint. "Jabber-wok!"

"Somebody's in trouble." Elim said in a singsong tone from where she was sitting by the railing.

"Don't worry." Basilisk said laying a hand on Jabber-wok's shoulder. "I'm sure you can find some hole to hide in until she cools down."

"Yeah, no I'm dead." Jabber-wok said in resignation.

"She shouldn't be too upset." Yata said. "After all, we caused a major disturbance, and we even fixed the geography."

"If you say so." Yinglong said.

OOooOO

"We. We will resist and bite. Bite hard. Cause we are all in sight. We take up arms and fight. Fight hard. Resist and do what's right." After playing some notes on his gittern, Echo finished his song.

The crowd in the tavern was silent, too in awe by the Pooka's song to even acknowledge he'd finished.

The silence was broken by a lone clapping of hands, by a petite girl with long purple hair, creating a chain reaction as the whole room broke out into applause.

Echo stepped off the platform, making his way to the girl.

"Hey Imp. Here for another gift?" Echo asked in greeting to her.

"I'll have you know that calling what I ask of you as a gift is uncalled for." Argo mumbled from the bar stool she sat upon.

"Might be, but I'm giving it to you without asking for payment and that's the definition of a gift, no?" Echo said jovially as he sat down across from her.

"Why would I pay you?" Argo asked before rubbing her temples and holding up her other hand. "Wait don't say anything. In the grand scheme of things I'm a co-worker not your employer."

"That'd be correct. But I'm sure Kyoko won't mind if you stopped by for a visit. After all, she does like visitors." Echo stated as he handed her a roll of parchment along with a second smaller roll.

"Does this request have anything to do with the fact that your wife is due in the next week or two?" Argo inquired taking the scrolls.

"Might be." Echo shrugged. "But she does get lonely."

"Of course she does. You really should be there to support her though."

"This job needs to be done, and I'm the best for the job." Echo looked off to the distance. "Actually, what do ya say the chances of being able to sneak there and be back by the end of the week?"

"You're insane. We can't be too conspicuous." Argo deadpanned.

"That's what I thought." Echo said as he made to leave. "See ya round, Imp."

"Stop calling me an Imp!" Argo yelled after him before stomping out of the establishment.

"I wouldn't tease your lady friend too much it'll cause problems later." The owner of the inn said as the door slammed shut. "And fix the door she ripped the hinges."

"I don't know what you're talking about Desmond." Echo said as he went to retrieve the necessary items to complete the task.

"I think you do." Desmond mumbled before stating louder. "You'll never know what you have till it's gone."

"SHE'S MY SISTER, DADGUMIT!" Echo yelled turning on his boss. "Quit with the insinuations!"

"..." Desmond had nothing to say to that as he blinked at Echo owlishly.

OOooOO

At the same time as all this other was going on, within a dimension that can't be accessed by man; the weaver contemplated his work before sending a silent apology as he lovingly ran a finger over a certain russet thread followed by a blue thread that was near it.

Louise was a haggard wreck at the moment, unwilling to leave her husband's side ever since he had entered the stage of dementia. 'LordsFire' had explained that it was the final alteration that the blood flowing through her would render upon those that had already completed puberty and the most painful. She was brought out of her tired musing as another blood curdling scream rent through the air. He may have physically been larger than her even in dragon form but there was nothing that was going to get her to leave his side at this time since she was one of the few that could be around him while his magic fluctuated wildly. The only reason the building they were in remained standing was because Louise had, had magical barriers placed on the building for all of the elements by mages that she trusted. "Hang in there it'll be over soon." She encouraged tears tracking down the fur on her face as Klein let out another strangled cry of pain.

OOooOO

Kirito sat outside of the temporary home of his son and daughter-in-law, glad that it was finally over as he watched his son sleeping next to a blue dragon that was easily three to four times Nagisa's size. Tiredly he wandered home, dreading the emotional exhaustion that would occur when Lizbeth reached this stage in her transformation.

OOooOO

Leischia looked in the direction she'd just yelled in, panting heavily.

"Can you yell a little louder? I can still hear out the other one." Vritra called to her.

"I swear." Leischia steadied herself best she could as she started staggering toward the warehouse where they were informed that the Fae trapped on Albion would be holed up.

"Y'all can come out now!" Leischia called as she opened the door. "That would have sent every soldier from here to London running for cover."

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Sinon asked her voice dripping with venom as she held a tomahawk at Leischia's throat.

"You're the leader?" Leischia asked, ignoring the weapon.

"Who's asking?" The Cait Sith asked calmly her eyes glowing with an ethereal light.

"Leischia, head of the Albion Fae extraction unit and, unfortunately, supervisor of the cause of the earthquake that's racking Albion at the moment." Leischia said aggrieved.

Sinon's ears were twitching as she maintained vigilance while she lowered her hawk. "Everybody get your arses moving, we're getting out of here!" She yelled causing everybody to start scrambling.

"He- Shin-, -id I ever tell ya that blue is an excellent color for ya?" Smith lisped as he came to.

"Less dreaming, more marching!" Sinon yelled as she forced Smith upright before giving him a swift kick to the backside.

"I was sleepin' there." Smith groaned as he helped someone else get up. "And it was a good one too."

"And I don't give a darn!" Sinon yelled.

"Oh, that's our shortstop!" Smith exclaimed earning a flat look from Sinon. "You know baseball. Ah forget it nobody listens to the classics anymore."

The exodus of the Fae was interrupted by musket fire as the tremors came to a stop.

"That can't be good." Tiriel said as she went outside to look and possibly deal with it.

Tiffania slashed an arm towards the building the shots were coming from, cutting a line in the wall causing the building to collapse. "Sorry about this!" She called as she continued running.

"She's good." Leischia observed.

There were a couple injuries from lead balls by the time they made it to the ship but nothing life threatening.

"All in all, an excellent operation." Pamiel said as she looked over the recovered Fae.

"That it was." Leischia looked over to a Fae crying out.

"I am hurt. I am very hurt." Smith cried as he held the bullet injury while rocking on his back.

"Quit whining you big baby." Sinon said as she flipped him onto his stomach flipping up part of his kilt, leaving enough to preserve his dignity.

"A little hasty, aren't we?" Smith commented as she ejected one of her blades and proceeded to start digging the ball out of his left cheek.

"Oh. You cruel, cruel woman." Smith whined as she cut out the ball.

"Can you believe this drama queen?" Sinon asked as she looked at Leischia as she pushed the blade in a little further.

"Hey! I resemble that!" Smith cried out indignantly as he flinched in pain.

Leischia shook her head in amusement.

Sinon sighed as she fished out the ball.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Smith exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder at the bullet.

"This is no cannon ball buddy." Sinon growled.

"You weren't the one it was embedded in." Smith snapped.

"I got hit twice you numb skull."

"Well, not all of us A-ow-re freaks of nature!" Smith hissed as she bandaged his injury.

"I know, I know, I'm the wolverine. What else is new?"

"Actually, I think you're more of a cute kitty cat. Looks kawaii and adorable, but with hidden claws. Literally." Smith squeaked fixing his kilt as he stood up. "Oh, that's what you meant. Gotcha!" He stated giving Sinon a thumbs up.

"Y'all make an adorable couple." Lunana said.

"We are not a couple!" Sinon and Smith yelled in sync.

"I mean, not that I would mind having a totally adorable Neko girl as a girlfriend." Smith said waving his arms around frantically before covering his face in embarrassment.

Sinon flamed red in embarrassment as steam rose from her ears causing her shake uncontrollably before backhanding Smith

"Ow." Smith stated as he blacked out.

"If that doesn't clinch it." Lunana said to Leischia, who smiled as she watched.

The captain chuckled as he listened to his passengers antics before handing the helm to the first mate.

OOooOOooOO

Ah 'Resist and Bite' by Sabaton, good song.

It's different, I'll give you that.

I wonder if it's so different, just the shock value made the Romanians listen to it?

That could be part of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 18

"Die! Ice cube!" Natsu yelled as he and Grey devolved into another fight.

"Now children do you want to play another lively game of cat and mouse?" A red haired Catsy asked cheerily as a malicious aura formed around her.

"No, Ms. Nygglatho. We're not fighting at all!" Natsu cried out as he and Grey hugged each other for dear life.

"No fighting here. Nope. Not at all!" Grey said with forced cheerfulness.

"Good I'd to have to discipline you otherwise." Nygglatho stated as her aura disappeared turning to leave.

"Soon as she's gone you're dead." Natsu growled quietly as he and Grey grabbed each other's hands in a forced handshake.

"Not if I kill you first." Grey growled back just as quietly.

"Please try and get along you two." Lucy pleaded as she laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Juvia can't stand for her man to be injured." A young Undine pleaded as she latched onto Grey's back.

"Juvia! Get off! Need Air!" Grey gasped out as he started to turn blue.

"Please don't kill Grey, Juvia." Wendy pleaded her tail rigid in worry.

Grey passed out from lack of air. "Grey, don't leave Juvia!" The girl cried out in distress.

"What happened?!" A female's voice called out as she came in to see what was wrong.

"Juvia got a little carried away again." Lucy answered as she looked toward the Undyne caretaker.

"Yes, Ms. Chtholly,Grey passed out and we're hoping she didn't kill him this time." Levy said.

"What happened?" Grey asked blearily as he sat up.

"Juvia tried to kill you again." Gajeel stated.

"My Grey yet lives!" Juvia cried triumphantly as she glomped Grey.

"My ribs, you're breaking them! Help!" Grey cried in distress while Chtholly did her best to pry Juvia off.

"Come on Juvia. You don't want to kill him, do you? You won't be able to marry him if he's dead." Chtholly pleaded.

"Ahhh!" Juvia shrieked as she let go of Grey. "Juvia is sorry my beloved." She said quivering as she backed up fear in her eyes.

"Hey Ice Cube. You need to comfort your wife." Natsu teased.

"Shut up, Flame-brain." Gray mumbled as he tried to clear his head.

"Now children it's time to head to your lessons." Nygglatho called from the next room.

"Ack. Miss Vallière'll kill us!" Natsu cried as he imitated a chicken with its head cut off, as he ran around in circles.

OOooOO

Tiffania stood outside the door of her sister's house not sure what to do because it had been years since she had seen Matilda.

"Tiffania!" Matilda cried in delight as the pregnant woman grabbed Tiffania in a hug from behind.

"Matilda!" Tiffania cried happily turning toward her half-sister before stopping short taking in Matilda's appearance.

"Yeah, stuff happened." Matilda said her ears wiggling in glee. "By the way, you're going to be an aunt in another five months."

Tiffania squealed in delight as she hugged Matilda.

"Careful." Matilda scolded her as she attempted to push Tiffania off.

"Oh Sorry." Tiffania apologized as she covered her face in horror.

"It's alright." Matilda assured Tiffania as Matilda picked up the basket of groceries she'd dropped to hug Tiffania.

"Here let me help." Tiffania stated trying to remove the basket from Matilda's hands.

"Hey, I'm pregnant not an invalid." Matilda admonished as she opened her door. "Welcome to my home."

Tiffania looked around in awe never having seen a house built like this before.

"Do you want to help me put these away?" Matilda asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Tiffania answered as she followed her sister.

OOooOO

"So if I learn this, I'll be able to read?" Lydia asked the little being hovering in front of her expectantly.

"Yes, I should be able to impart that knowledge to you." A pixie with silver hair and amber eyes answered. She wore glasses and robes designating her as the head librarian

"I'm not going to be taking you from your work, am I, Nagato?" Lydia asked concerned.

"No immediate issues will come from this course of action." Nagato answered looking toward another section of the library.

"I would hate to cause you any trouble." Lydia said.

"Haruhi, put those books in the correct section!" Nagato yelled at another pixie.

"They are in the correct section!" The brown haired pixie called back indignantly.

"No, they're where You think they should be." Another girl with her long hair in a ponytail stated with a sigh.

"These are historical writings, Kyonko." Haruhi told the other pixie as she faced her with her hands on her hips.

"No those are historical fiction." Kyonko answered her arms crossed. "Key word fiction."

"But they're written by historical authors. As such, they belong in History." Haruhi said insistently.

Sighing in defeat Kyonko clapped her hands and the books disappeared reappearing in the proper location.

"Hey! You're undoing all my hard work!" Haruhi cried out.

"Koizumi get over here and keep an eye on miss delusional!" Kyonko called.

"I am on my way." Koizumi said as she flitted over from where she was.

"I don't need anyone to watch me!" Haruhi cried out.

"If I don't do this now you'll make a mess of the place." Kyonko said with a sigh as she gave the silver brown haired girl a pointed look.

"What are you looking at me for?" Koizumi asked.

"You can be just as bad."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Koizumi said as she looked on innocently. "Besides you know how bad she gets when she's pregnant."

"Quit arguing over there and get to work!" Nagato yelled at the three as they heard a cry of shock followed by a crash. "Asahina do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." Asahina cried from her place under the books. Thud. "Help. Please." She called back.

"I'm coming." Kyonko called tiredly as she flitted over to the fallen stack of books.

"Will she be alright?" Lydia asked worriedly.

"Oh she'll be fine this happens regularly." Nagato answered wearily.

"Okay." Lydia said. "So then."

"Ma'am do you have anything on medicinal herbs?" Colbert asked after he came in through the door.

"Haruhi, there should be no way you can mess that up!" Nagato called into the stacks.

"Alright, fine." Haruhi said exasperatedly. "This way." The pixie beckoned as she led Colbert through the stacks.

"Get in there." Cardinal said as she pushed Mortimer into the building.

"What are we here for?" Mortimer asked as he went in.

"You wanted to better understand what was needed for smelting so get to work." Cardinal answered.

"Do you need some help?" The orange haired pixie asked as she came out of the bookshelves.

"Thank you Asahina." Cardinal said as she looked toward the pixie. "He needs to read up on metal work. Specifically the exotics."

"Oh, that's this way? No, wait, I'm pretty sure it's this way?" Asahina asked herself unsure.

Cardinal lightly grasped the pixies head between her thumb and forefinger and turned her towards a particular stack. "You might want to head over there."

"Is it that way? I thought they were over there." Asahina said pointing back the other way.

"Just go, you need to learn the stacks at some point. Read the spines for crying out loud." Cardinal answered with a sigh.

"Oh, okay." Asahina said hesitantly as she moved in the direction Cardinal pointed her in. "I guess it's this way."

"Go Mortimer." Cardinal insistently prodded.

"All right." Mortimer said as he hesitantly followed Asahina, before quietly adding. "It's not like we're married or anything."

"I can arrange that if you want!" Cardinal as she moved over to Nagato.

He looked at her in surprise before continuing on. "Aren't you supposed to date first?" He muttered.

"What do you call all the time we've been spending together?" Cardinal called as Nagato settled onto her shoulder.

"I'm not going to answer that." Mortimer said as he disappeared into the stacks.

"So how are you doing-?" Cardinal asked leaving the sentence open.

"Oh, fine. We actually were about to get started." Lydia said.

"Name please." Cardinal stated exasperated.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lydia." She said hurriedly.

"Thank you." Cardinal said looking at the book open on the table. "So could you use some help learning Braille?"

"Yes, I am, trying at least." Lydia said as she put her hand on the book.

"Well then let me help you." Cardinal stated exasperated. "It's like talking to a five year old." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" Lydia asked.

"I'll assist you whenever I'm in town." Cardinal said looking over the open book.

"Thank you." Lydia said.

Cardinal smiled as she held Lydia's hand to the page as she started her lesson.

OOooOO

Far to the south-east of Tristain within the heart of the Sahara desert a meeting was called to order.

"It's unnatural I say." One of the elves that sat on the council of twelve stated with a heavy breath. "Elves are not meant to fly under their own power if we were the creator would have done so when we were designed."

"That may be, but if it wasn't the creators intention to alter us at some point, why have these two of our younger generation changed so?" Another councilman declared before pointing to the two not-Elves in front of the council. "I mean look at them. Is there any reason why an Elf would have blue hair, and what's with those ears?"

Luctiana stood next to her brother Arie almost withering under the gaze of the council. "Bidashal has gone to the human lands for some reason, otherwise he would be the one in charge of their care."

"That is true but we can't let these abominations stay here." The first councilman added. "What of those Fae creatures we've heard tell of? We should send them there to get rid of them."

"We'll do it!" Luctiana called up to the gathered councilmen.

"What did you say?" The council speaker asked from the silenced gathering.

"We'll leave so that you can stop your bickering! Since it appears that you don't wish us to stay here!" The Catsy yelled at the gathering of elders her tail lashing angrily behind her. Arie looked on in horror.

"If that's the case then this body banishes you from these lands to find your own way in the world! May the creator have mercy on your souls!" The speaker called as he flourished a hand causing the doors to the council chamber to open.

A few minutes later found Arie and Luctiana walking toward their residence to gather the belongings they would be taking with them. "What were you thinking speaking out of turn to the counsel like that?" Arie berated his sister.

"I was thinking that I wanted to get out of there." Luctiana answered calmly.

"And now we have to see if these Fairies will take us in." Arie said sighing heavily earning a strained laugh from his sister.

OOooOO

Omake:

I thought that I would be able to have a normal life after high school. That's where you would be wrong.

"Kyon we having a sighting downtown!" A woman with long hair put up into a high ponytail yelled as she ran out the door.

Yep I'm currently working with Haruhi and the rest of the gang at her self made business of ghost hunting. Like everything else that she's made me do I was given no choice in the matter. That includes the fact that she dragged me to the alter. Yep you are speaking to Mr. Suzumiya, she didn't even allow me the dignity of keeping my family name. Oh well the business pays the bills at least and my seven year old daughter Mizuki seems to be saner than her mother.

Haruhi came home one day with a few boxes in hand.

"Haruhi what are those?" Kyon asked his wife.

"Oh these?" Haruhi asked holding them up one of the boxes. "We missed out on getting the SAO game so this is the next game, Alfhiem online I believe. I always wanted to be a pixie." Haruhi added squealing in delight.

"Yes, you're about as much trouble as one." Kyon mumbled to Mizuki causing prompting her to giggle at her mother's antics.

"We'll need to get the rest of the SOS brigade together and dive in to explore this new world." Haruhi declared much to Kyon's consternation.

And that's how it went. How she was able to make pixie a playable character I'll never know but pixies we were. Myself and Koizumi were our female selves in game because all pixies within the game are female. This races one saving grace though was that you had an alternate form that allowed the two of us to regain our birth gender. I will say this though; Mizuki is absolutely adorable as a pixie.

On the day of the transition we were logged in and Haruhi declared that on no uncertain terms were we going to be left behind. Oh well it allows me to get my daily dose of cuteness overload from my daughter.

OOooOOooOO

Man Kyon can't ever get a break can he.

I think he's used to it by now.

Geez Chris can't you say anything positive.

Well hey he has a kid that's not as crazy as her mother.

There is that.

Well this drivel is done please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 19

The mad king Joseph stood looking out over his kingdom from his suite when the door to his rooms opened.

"So, what are you thinking of?" A girl about Tabitha's age asked.

"What I'm thinking of isn't for your ears, Isabella." Joseph answered.

"Drat." Isabella stated.

"What I can tell you is that I need you to go and check on your cousin." Joseph said still looking off the balcony.

"Oh, yippee!" She cried clasping her hands together. "This will be fun!"

"Then I expect you'll be gone for some time." Joseph stated as a disguised order.

"Oh yes, I shall have to pack." Isabella said as she curtsied. "I shall be off."

After Isabella left Joseph walked over to a cabinet against the wall. "I really wish that you hadn't left me to clean up your mess brother." Joseph mumbled as he looked over the letter that his brother had left him again. Next to where he had the letter there was three vials that contained a counter agent for something that had one vial left next it. "Now I have to determine how best to tell someone what needs to be done to save my family from this world."

OOooOO

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

The sounds of arrows impacting bodies could be heard throughout the forest surrounding Tarbes.

"Aah! Evil giant mutant squirrels! Die! Die! Die!" Smith cried as he minced a couple of giant squirrel creatures with gleaming red eyes.

His hunting companion loosed an arrow sending it right next to Smith's ear into the eye of the creature behind him.

"Aah! Sinon! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shouted as he felt his ear, turning he looked behind him. "Oh. Thanks, Sinon! You know for not shooting my ear off as you saved my life!"

Absently Sinon sent a blunt tipped arrow at him before ejecting her claws to take down a couple more squirrels.

"Ow! That hurt! I will have words with you later!" He shouted as he threw his sword at a squirrel, just as he got tackled by one. "Oh! You want some of this, eh? Now how do ya like this?" He asked as he proceeded to bash the squirrel's head in, before retrieving his sword. The squirrel attempted to get up. "Eek! Down! Bad squirrel! You evil, vile creature! Stay dead!" Smith cried beating the squirrel down with his sword.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Sinon asked landing after she finished her deadly dance with her prey.

"Not yet." he stabbed it a couple more times. "Double tap! Now I am." He flicked the blood off and sheathed his sword. "And all that without shedding a single drop of blood." Smith added cheerfully.

"Thank you for doing this for us." Siesta stated in gratitude as the pair reentered the village.

"Oh! It was no problem. Looking after the fairer half is the job of any adventurer." Smith said, taking her hand, he bowed, planting a kiss on her hand as he looked up at her.

"What does that make me?" Sinon inquired curiously.

He stood up with a thoughtful expression. "My beautiful and adorable sidekick?"

WHAM. Was the sound everybody else heard and Smith disappeared reappearing next to a tree some distance away. "Now that the mouth is unconscious how is our queen and her consort?"

"Is he going to be all right?" Siesta asked worriedly as she looked to Smith.

"Oh, totally. That was just a love-tap." Smith said dismissively before clasping his face and gasping. "Wait. Does that mean? She loves me! Oh my! You know there's no need to be so forceful about it."

Sinon groaned as she facepalmed.

"Oh that's right. Lady Titania is fine, if not a little tired. Sir Klein on the other hand is glad that his ordeal is over." Siesta said.

"Thank goodness for small favors." Sinon stated with a smile as she had met the man a few times before the transition.

"Yes, thank goodness for little favors, women and wee bairns, for this life would be dull without them." Smith nodded sagely.

"I give up." Sinon said throwing her hands in the air before walking to the house she was staying in as she had had enough of idiots for the day.

"She looked a little tired, don't you think?" Siesta asked turning to Smith.

"Can't imagine why." Smith answered shrugging.

OOooOO

Thinker entered the palace in Yggdrasil city shortly after the message from Titania, Yulier a step behind.

"We're here." Thinker called out.

"Thank you for answering my summons." Titania answered as Thinker noticed a wall of red fur behind her throne.

"Let's get down to business. What'd you summon us for?" Yulier asked.

"Why have you not turned your wife yet? Or do you have incompatible blood types like Kirito and Liz?" Titania asked.

"Actually, I am unsure as to go about it." Thinker rubbed the back of his head. "Though to find out you're one is somewhat of a surprise."

"I'm not the only dragonblooded here." Titania stated as she started counting. "When Yulier finishes her transformation there'll be ten of us." She finished as the wall of fur began moving.

" **I need to move, I don't care what you say, holding my wings up like that is starting to give them cramps**." Klein rumbled out as he stretched his neck earning a few pops from the vertebrae.

"Klein's one as well?!" Yulier asked in surprise.

"That's unexpected." Thinker said.

"Of course there's no way he'd survive satisfying me, if he wasn't the same species." Titania answered.

" **On that note I smell that you could use a work out**." Klein stated smugly.

"Not here you walking rug." Titania ground out her face reddening.

Yulier coughed, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I believe we have deviated from our reason for being here." She stated.

" **Yes, about that, Yulier, prepare to be more or less bedridden for about six months**." Klein said as he looked at her. " **Anything else can be explained by your husband**."

"That's it?" Yulier asked incredulously.

"It was more so a reason to keep Thinker from hiding his nature any longer." Titania answered. "Tristain knows about us, so no problems."

"Well, that's a relief." Thinker said.

"Now that that's out of the way you two need a full physical before y'all begin and make sure she's at home as well. There's a reason for those houses with the really big rooms." Titania stated dismissing them.

"Ok. I guess we'll be going then." Yulier said as she and Thinker left.

"That was easy." Louise stated sighing as she leaned back into her throne. "Can I retire now?" She asked playfully.

" **No you are the chosen leader** **o** **f our people**." Klein answered.

"Don't remind me." Louise mumbled standing and leaving the room Klein lumbering behind her.

OOooOO

Henrietta walked through her castle in Tristain with Agnes on her right a few steps behind.

"Where are we going?" Agnes asked.

"I can't stand being in this castle any longer." Henrietta stated. "I have people that need to be led. I don't care if the nobles aren't appeased when the people aren't happy." Henrietta stated as she looked to see if she was being followed before entering a hidden room.

"Very well then." Agnes said as she followed.

OOooOO

Within the confines of Tristainia, the capital of Tristain, there stood a nondescript inn that was known by the rather unforgettable name of the Charming Faerie inn. Before the transition it was home to young girls that were down on their luck needing a place to live and make a living, now it lived up to its name as most of the employees were Fae.

"Order up." A newly awakened Catsy with midnight black hair and tail called as she set an order out to be delivered.

Now let it be known that the inn acted more as restaurant than an actual inn, because the rooms were mostly used by the employee's, though the odd traveler was able to rent one of the remaining rooms.

"Please Jessica you worked yourself to exhaustion yesterday. I can take over for the night." A well-endowed imp pleaded with her equally endowed cousin.

"I'm the one in charge of the kitchen Siesta." Jessica answered her ear and tail twitching as she flitted around the kitchen.

"Then you might want to think about letting a couple of the older girls help you back here." Siesta pleaded with her obstinate cousin. Siesta had decided to help her Uncle and cousin with their inn after she was given some time off after Klein's change had completed. This was after she had been contacted that Jessica had collapsed while Siesta was visiting her family in Tarbes.

Delthea, after throwing another fit to Agil, had been sent here to cool down and learn a way to do her job.

"Welcome young master how may I serve you?" Delthea asked as happily as she could even though she wished to throw this particular man out.

"If you would miss, could you tell me the night's specials." The short auburn-haired man asked politely, his blue eyes looking at her with amusement.

"We have a new shipment of meats and vegetables from the mob hunters so I'm not sure what's in there." Delthea answered in a more friendly tone.

"I see, well what do you think is good?" The man asked thoughtfully.

"If veggies aren't a problem we have a few good dishes with your choice of meats." Delthea answered.

"I guess that'll work. So what's available today?" The man asked.

"Dang Scarron he needs to let us get that menu up for him." Delthea mumbled. "Today we have Alfhiem Nishime."

"I'll go with that then." He said uncertainly.

"Comin' right up." She said cheerily as she flew towards the bar as the room was crowded glad for the high ceiling. She came back a minute later landing as she set the large wooden bowl down.

"Uh, ma'am?" He asked as he inspected the food. "The food is looking at me."

"Well there are a few eyes in there." Delthea answered shrugging. "I think the meat of the day is sand lizard."

"I see." He said as he tentatively tasted it. "Well, it's palatable, I'll give it that."

"Hmm." Delthea grunted giving a deadpan look as she left.

The man looked around, taking in the activities as he enjoyed his meal. He didn't miss when someone completely covered in a cloak came through the door.

"What have you got for me?" A female voice questioned as she sat down.

"Cloaks are an excellent disguise. I had no idea it was you." The man stated with a hint of humor.

"Really?" The woman asked happily staying quiet.

"No." He said flatly.

"Hmm." She pouted as her headed dipped down slightly.

"I'd lose the cloak, dye the hair, maybe choose a different style. Also change the clothes, maybe something showing a little more skin." Ignoring her indignant look he continued. "Or a lot less royal, you know, think plebeian." He gestured with the spoon to a plain girl on the other side of the room. "Like her."

"Ok Mr. McNally." The girl answered.

"Luckily, the Fairy Inn doesn't spread gossip about its customers. Unless asked by certain individuals." He said.

Jessica came over to the table having recognized the girls scent. "You and your partner can come into the back to discuss stuff if you need to. Just come in through the back though your highness."

"That'd be nice, thank you." He said as he stood up. "Shall we?"

"We shall good sir." Henrietta said as she followed him around to the back of the building.

"Never got the royal treatment before." he said quietly as he opened up the door.

"-this part of the hound is edible?" A deep unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes because this mob is nothing like dogs. It's more like deer." Agil answered noticing the back door opening.

"Oh, I see that's why these seasonings don't rea-." The deep voice started before stopping and shifting to a high-pithed tenor. "Tres Bien. Customer come in through front."

"I'm sorry, the nice Catsy with black hair said we could talk back here." Henrietta said apologetically.

"Oh, Jessica gave the Ok." Agil stated as Scarron nodded sagely.

"Tis fine then." The proprietor said sagely.

"Thank you, we'll just talk over here." McNally said attempting to lead Henrietta away from the commotion of the kitchen.

"Is a problem present with the current venue?" Scarron asked curious.

"No, I just dislike talking of private matters in public." McNally said looking around.

"It's all right. These people know." Henrietta said pleasantly.

"Oh, well, Ok." McNally said before he told her what he found out.

"How are investigations going then?" Agil asked.

"Slow. Stupid nobles acting like idiots, but what else is new. We might have a lead on the reconquista but nothing solid." He said quietly.

"I see." Agil said crossing his arms closing his eyes in contemplation. "Well, that's the most boring part of undercover work, the waiting."

"All right then, keep the good work." Henrietta said clasping her hands as she sparkled.

' _So Cute_.' The three men thought in sync.

OOooOO

Omake:

"Willem." The red headed Chtholly said slowly as she stood over the fallen man.

"You damn fool." Willem said lethargically as he slowly faded from blood loss.

"Willem." Chtholly said again as she collapsed the pair fading.

Some time later on the island that housed the warehouse for the leprechauns Nygglatho was comforting Ithea thinking back to what occurred a few days prior. She thought about why it felt that a part of her had disappeared about the same time that Willem and Chtholly supposedly died. "May the two of you find happiness wherever you find yourselves."


	20. Chapter 20

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 20

It had been a few days since Louise's talk with Thinker and it was her day to visit Freelia. Alicia Rue had finally gotten around to telling her about an herbalist that was currently working within the Catsy capital that was apparently good enough that the original residents of the country were making their way through the streets of Freelia to make use of her cures. She opened the door to the little shop that was, frankly, a little off the beaten path hearing a bell ringing somewhere in the shop.

"I'll be right there!" A voice called from the back.

"She doesn't sound that old." Louise said to herself as she stopped in front of the counter.

"How may I help you?" A short Catsy with olive-drab hair asked as she looked up at the Mauve. "Wait a moment." She went into the back room and returned, carrying a stool. "There, now what did you want?"

"You're Natsumi the herbalist that started working here in the last two and a half months?" Louise asked taking in the young looking Catsy.

"Yep, that's me. Natsumi, the cute and adorable Catsy herbalist." Natsumi said twirling before falling off the stool. "Eek!" Natsumi cried.

"You ok back there?" Louise asked as she leaned over the counter.

"Yep, totally-owwie!" She said jumping up hitting Louise. "That hurt! What is your head made of?!" She held her head rocking back and forth.

Louise didn't answer as she groaned from the surprise contact lying on the counter. "Calm down, that would insure that we have a better chance of surviving this encounter."

"By the way, who are you?" Natsumi said rubbing her head as she stood up.

"You know who I am instinctively." Louise answered as she stood up from the counter.

"Are you sure? Cause I thought Titania was supposed to be taller, and I don't know, more regal?" Natsumi said cocking her head.

"I'm can't help it that I'm shorter than people are expecting." Louise stated sighing. "But then the same could be said for yourself." Her eyes snapped open as the last thing she was told registered. "Ok that's it!" She growled as she vaulted over the counter, the shop shaking when she landed, her eyes literally glowing with power.

"Ok, that's more like it! That's more the presence of Titania, still shorter than expected but who am I to talk." Natsumi said clasping her hands beside her face.

Louise sighed as she calmed down after seeing that she wasn't really affecting the younger looking woman. "How did you get here? Because I know you aren't an altered native. I know for darn sure that you weren't on the server during the transition."

"Oh that, I'm looking for my useless husband, have you seen him?" She asked playing her cutesy act for all it was worth.

"A name would be nice, seeing as descriptions are useless since the transition." Louise answered quirking an eyebrow. "Like his screen name for instance."

"I'm looking for the useless NEET extraordinaire, Kisuke Sarutobi." She said pointing her pointer finger toward the door. "Oh, he's also known as George."

"Um I know a George." Louise stated in confusion. "But I would hesitate mightily to describe him as useless."

"Of course he's useless. He just sits there in front of the computer all day! Completely ignoring his poor wife who is forced to support his habit, Oh woe is me!" Natsumi looked downcast.

"Computer?" Louise asked holding a finger to her chin as she cocked her head to the side.

"What! You're Titania-" Natsumi was about to explode when the bell over the door rang signaling the arrival of a customer. Natsumi turned and faced the front. "Hello, and welcome to 'Natsumi's Herbs for Every Occasion!'" Natsumi said cheerfully.

"Are you watching the store for your parents?" The male fairy asked looking down at Natsumi.

"Um sir she is the owner." The Mauve stated pointing at the shorter woman.

"Oh, Titania, I didn't realize you were here. Are you helping with the shop?" He asked taking note of her position behind the counter.

"No I just had a question for her, seeing as she's a healer and we need all of the healers that we can get, as it takes a special mindset to be a healer." Louise answered.

"I see, then I won't take up your time. I just needed a few herbs." He said, pulling out a list.

OOooOO

"I'm alive!" Isabella exclaimed raising her hands in jubilation.

"Don't forget our bet." a Sylph with dark green hair and a olive-drab robe sing-songed

Upon hearing that, she sunk into depression, "How could I loose, and to a lowly commoner at that!"

"I'm looking forward to our date, Isabella-chan." Xellos stated with a coy smile.

"Shut up! I have never lost, hence I did not lose!" Isabella cried standing up.

"And now she's in denial. Such a shame and here I was going to take her to get ice-cream." Xellos said shaking his head.

"Ice-cream?" Isabella asked puzzled.

"Oh, Xellos, who is the lovely lady with you today?" Matilda asked as she landed behind the pair. "The most recent trollop to turn you down perhaps?"

"Who are you calling a trollop, you old hag!" Isabella cried out in indignation.

"Now, now children shouldn't try and anger those above them in the world's pecking order." Matilda stated with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Besides the little one here doesn't need to be stressed out by one such as yourself."

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" Isabella asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Because you wouldn't wish to start an international incident would you Isabella de Gallia?" Matilda asked.

"How did you know?!" Isabella asked taken aback.

"I'm assuming you first went to the Tristain magic academy where you were told that Tabitha moved here and you were given a lift by this moron to get up here. And you look similar to your cousin." Matilda answered before cocking her head and asking. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Speaking of my favorite cousin, where have you hidden her?" Isabella asked angrily as a shadow passed over them.

"That would be them now." Matilda answered looking up at the five dragons.

"Really! Where?!" Isabella asked looking up as well.

"The dragons." Matilda answered in a deadpan tone. "I need to be going." She said as she flew off towards the center of the city.

"Servant! Take me over there!" Isabella cried out as she pointed to where the dragons were landing.

"I'm not your servant." Xellos replied as he picked her up and flew over.

OOooOO

" **Feel better now**?" The black dragon asked his red, pink and two blue companions as he started slowly shrinking.

" **Of coursh**." The pink dragon answered with a noticeable lisp.

"Well hopefully this won't be a problem for too much longer Liz." Kirito stated as he looked at the pink dragon.

" **Don't worry about us we'll regain our magic whenever it happens**." The red dragon said.

"I thought Rhyme Dragons were all extinct! How did you find them?" Isabella asked looking up at Xellos.

"We aren't Rhyme dragons!" Kirito yelled at her as Klein and Liz covered their heads in resignation.

"Yeah. What he said." Xellos said putting her down.

"They're not? Then what are they?" Isabella asked perplexed.

"That." Xellos touched his finger to his lips. "Is a secret."

"Eh?" Isabella looked lost.

"National secret that will not be divulged to anybody except those that the holder of the ability choose to." Kirito answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait. There's something wrong here." Isabella said looking around.

"And what's that?" Kirito asked quirking an eyebrow.

"How do you do that? You must tell me. Now!" Isabella grabbed Kirito by the collar as she demanded looking at his eyebrow.

"Tell you what?" Kirito ground out as he pried her hands off holding the struggling teen away from himself.

"You know, you're quite strong, wait. Where's my cousin?" Isabella asked looking around. "She's supposed to help me in situations like this."

All movement stopped as a rumbling growl was heard from the larger of the two blue dragons as Liz and Klein moved away to keep an eye on the action.

"Ack!" Isabella cried leaping to hide behind Xellos. "Save me from the evil dragons."

"Eh?" Xellos gave a rare blank look.

"Tabitha, she can't do anything to you, so please don't start anything." Kirito ordered his daughter-in-law.

"Wait, Tabitha? Charlotte? Is that you? Oh what did the evil dragon do to you? I knew it was a bad idea for Daddy to send you off to Tristain. Here they are sacrificing royalty to evil dragons." Isabella cried plaintively.

" **Quit your bellyaching, it's unseemly. And for your information I chose this**." Tabitha said with a glare hot enough to melt stone.

"Ack!" Isabella retreated behind Xellos again.

"You don't honestly expect me to be able to protect you from an angry dragon, do you?" Xellos asked looking back at her.

"Of course not! I say we make a tactical retreat and regroup." Isabella exclaimed.

"Regroup?! With what?! I have no part in this!" Xellos squeaked out stepping away.

"Wait! Get back here!" Isabella cried trying to keep Xellos between her and Tabitha.

" **Calm down Isabella it's not like you can do anything to me anymore**." Tabitha said as she laid down keeping an eye on her cousin as the remaining occupants watched with anticipation as the drama got deeper.

"Wait." Isabella stopped. "Are you telling me that the evil black dragon isn't mind washing you?"

"Why would I want to do anything but protect my daughter-in-law?" Kirito asked quirking an eyebrow.

"How are you doing that?!" Isabella asked pointing at him accusingly.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking. You can either do it or not." Kirito answered with a shrug.

After growling and grumbling she looked up in surprise. "Daughter-in-law?"

"Uh yeah." Kirito said slowly.

"When did this happen? You don't look old enough to have a child." Isabella asked.

"Your peoples summon servant spell summoned my son from the future and I'll have you know I have a five year old daughter." Kirito said before a deep gravely laugh came from the pink dragon. "You aren't helping Liz."

"So, ready to go?" Xellos asked the shell-shocked Isabella. Isabella nodded.

"Nice meeting you Isabella-chan." Kirito said flippantly before going dragon causing all of the elements he controlled to swirl around him in a flash of light as he grew into his dragon form before taking off, the other four close behind.

"What are you waiting for? We have a date to be on right?" Isabella asked.

"But of course." Xellos said as he picked her up and flew down to Arun.

OOooOO

Omake:

Lucy groaned as she came to from her seemingly forced bout of unconsciousness. "What happened?"

"Everyone but Erza agreed to go to assist the world of the Fae." Levy answered as she sat up clutching her head, feeling her new ears she shrieked in fright.

"Well what do you know." Wendy stated as she sat up looking over her shoulder. "At least one race of Fae has a tail."

"So that means that we are now Fairies." Natsu surmised.

"Looks like." Lucy added.

"Can somebody explain why we're children again?" Elfman asked looking himself over before whining. "I can't show off my manliness like this."

"Be quiet Elfman." Mirajane ordered her brother.

"Yes ma'am." The bigger boy cringed back from his older sister.

"Erza's decided not to come with us. Huh?" Grey observed.

"Juvia just glad that she can stay with her Grey!" Juvia cried out as she latched onto Grey.

"Need. Alcohol." Cana said as she held a held up a hand begging.

"You're a kid again." Gajeel stated. "Since your father didn't try and curb it your last life. This time Levy and myself will keep an eye on you."

"Me and you?" Levy asked unsure.

"Why yes, my cute wife." Gajeel said with a wide smile.

"I'm hungry." Natsu complained.

"Is food all you think about, flame-brain?" Grey growled.

"Well, actually, I'm a little hungry as well." Wendy added.

"So we need to find food then, so any ideas?" Lucy asked turning to Natsu. "Aaah!"

Natsu lay passed out on the ground.

OOooOOooOO


	21. Chapter 21

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 21

"Glad to see you could meet me on such short notice." Louise stated as George walked through the door of the room they were meeting in.

"Yes, but I must ask: What is so urg- Natsumi? Is that you?" George asked, surprised.

"Wow, Kisuke, you're... bigger." Natsumi said looking up at him in shock from her vantage point.

"Yeah." George said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "So, uh, how'd you get here?"

"I don't know." Natsumi answered shrugging. "I put in your password and stuff in that Amusphere thing of yours, picked a fairy made some adjustments and next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky landing in the water." She finished her ears laid flat dejectedly and her tail hanging limp.

"I see." George said still unsure at how to continue.

"What prompted you to use the Amusphere?" Louise asked curious.

"Well, he'd been playing that thing for the last six months, and since he wasn't typing away on his computer, I figured I would see what the big deal was before I threw it out. If I knew it could do this I would have bought one when it first came out."

"You do realize that this is your body now and there's no returning to your old life right?" Louise asked.

"Eh! But I thought it was supposed to be some kind of programing. Wait. That does explain the lack of a menu." Natsumi said as her body flipped through a myriad of emotions.

"Well, you see, it was just strings of code up until 'bout six months ago. That's when everyone disappeared. Now, it's real." George explained.

"Eh?" Natsumi cocked her head looking at him.

"Didn't you ever wonder why some of the patrons to your shop were human while the majority were Fae?" Louise asked with a questioning look on her face.

"No, I figured it was part of the game or something." Natsumi said putting her finger to her lip.

"You're just so Cute!" George cried sweeping Natsumi up in a hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Need. Air." Natsumi gasped out.

"Sorry." George said relaxing his grip.

"Not that I mind being held by my strong husband like that, but you really are strong." Natsumi purred as she stroked his forearm.

"You two can get down and dirty on your own time please." Louise stated looking almost embarrassed.

"Sorry, ma'am." George apologized still holding Natsumi. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Now that I've tracked down another healer, we need to discuss what Natsumi is going to do about her shop since it's in Freelia and her husband is in Nissengrof." Louise said shrugging.

"Well, I could always turn the shop in Freelia into a branch shop and relocate the main office to Nissengrof." Natsumi said.

"Well George do you want to ask if Kuro knows any of their permanent transport spells or should I?" Louise asked after a few moments of thought.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, I'd actually prefer if you could." George said.

"Is the big bad Gnome scared or something?" Louise asked teasingly.

"I am unashamed to say that yes, that girl scares me." George answered shuddering.

"Ok fine you big baby I'll talk to her." Louise said laughing at his discomfort.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsumi asked completely lost.

"It's just one of the other race leaders, she can be scary." George said trying to hold himself back from squeezing her again.

"Well then while you two are getting reacquainted I'll be off." Louise said. "Oh and George you might want to have some of the salamander troops escort her back to Freelia so that her shop isn't sitting empty."

"Awww. But I wanted to spend time getting reacquainted with Kisuke here." Natsumi whined as she pulled on his shirt.

"But he has responsibilities as do you." Louise explained. "I can justify travel time to meet him and a day for you two to reacquaint yourselves but tomorrow morning y'all have responsibilities to get back to."

"All right!" Natsumi squealed hugging George. "Now why don't we go to your room and have an adult conversation." Natsumi finished tracing a finger across his chest.

"Yeah." George said nervously looking around at the other patrons that had taken an interest in their conversation.

"Hey people nothing to see here!" Louise called causing the other patrons to return to what they were doing.

OOooOO

Kirito entered into the room where his wife was currently sleeping after making sure that their home was secure. Seeing as she was unable to return to human form at the moment. Going dragon himself he lay down next to her, groaning because of how tired he was. Louise had given him the job title: 'Head of the Militia' to make sure that everyone on mob patrol and city watch weren't pushing themselves too far as well as schedule training. That basically meant that he had to put up with Chrysheight on a regular basis much to Kirito's consternation. It had also been decided that the city watches and mob patrols would have a uniform to guarantee that there would be no question about who they were, seeing as they were going to be part of the peace officers and pseudo military for the Fae.

Nothing too troubling had come up yet but he felt that it was only a matter of time. That reminded him: he needed to have Louise teach him how to make his clothes and weapons grow with him when he shifted, because it was really annoying that his clothes became a giant neckerchief and his weapons became the metal clasp that held it on. He was really looking forward to when he could use his swords regardless of what form he was in. That and his current class about how to properly handle a sword was annoying the heck out of him. Who knew newbies were that bad?

OOooOO

"Are preparations complete?" A man wearing a dark colored cloak asked as he talked to someone hiding in the shadows of the alleyway.

"They've been complete for awhile. The leadership doesn't want to attack though because of what the Fae did when they attacked Albion." The short being answered as he stayed out of sight.

"Based on what I've heard from the palace the attack that split the floating isle in two was a one-time deal. And the Silvana is only one ship, easily overpowered." The cloaked man said dismissively.

"Wardes I'll have you know that you take the threat of these creatures way too lightly." The spy stated in a flat tone. "Just because your ex-fiancée is their ruler doesn't mean they're not dangerous."

"Louise has never been that dangerous, it's just that her magic is... unpredictable and by the founder don't say my name where others can hear." Wardes hissed out, not realizing that they had a cloaked observer on the roof overhead.

"I'll present your opinions to the leadership. If we're going to invade we'll contact you within the week." The informant said before he vanished into the shadows.

OOooOO

Kirito stood in the training field in the middle of Arrun breathing heavily after he had exerted himself in a sparring match with General Eugine from the Salamanders. He and Eugine had forgone their armor for this exercise leaving Kirito in his pants and a somewhat tight fitting black shirt. This showed off just how much the transition transferred their strength stat to actual muscle when their avatars became real. Eugine's character looked similar though he was wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt. Both had sweat dripping off of their bodies as they breathed heavily.

"You've gotten better, General." Kirito said still gasping for breath.

"It helps that I'm able to practice more." Eugine said, no less out of breath. "Doesn't seem to have helped though. You still bested me."

"It makes no difference because we're pushing each other to get better." Kirito said walking over toward the rack and laying down his training swords.

"I can agree with that." Eugine said, setting his sword down as well. "I don't think there were many fighters who could push me as much as you."

"Well, Klein could when he regains his human form." Kirito replied shrugging.

"I guess I'll have something to look forward to then." Eugine added with a smirk.

Kirito's response was cut off when something that sounded like an air raid siren started going off. "All right people training is canceled, everyone is now on high alert!" Kirito called as he ran over to where his armor and swords where set.

"All soldiers prepare for combat!" Eugine shouted as he ran to don his armor and weapons.

OOooOO

In another part of the country just outside of the town of Tarbes a fleet of ships originating from Albion was just inland from shore. Where they were supposed to be meeting a smaller contingent of ships from Tristain that was present for peace talks.

The Albion contingent fired what was thought to be greeting shots as they were too far away for normal cannons to make contact so the crew members were shocked when they were hit by a few cannonballs. The people of Tarbes looked on in horror as one of the Tristain ships started to crash to the ground.

"Wha! Why! How!" Smith shouted as he watched in surprise. "Now that's just wrong!"

"I've already called in backup, but until then those of us here are the only line of defense to keep Albion from invading." Sinon said as she started rooting around through the attic of Siesta's family home as she had installed a trap door that allowed her to set up a storage cash, with the owner's permission of course.

"Will ya'll be okay?" Willem asked worriedly.

"Oh sure, that'll be easy." Smith said waving it off. "There's only a few hundred or a couple thousand at most. It'll be easy." He finished rolling his shoulder.

"Willem please don't listen to this drama queen. I finally figured out whom he reminds me of." Sinon said covering her face in exasperation.

"Oh? Who might that be?" Smith looked at her questioningly.

"You wouldn't happen to be Wade Wilson's progeny?" Sinon asked as she started to assemble what appeared to be a massive cannon the larger parts being buried in the yard.

"You know my father?!" Smith asked as he pulled out a large rocket launcher.

"Smith where did you get SAM portable missile launcher?" Sinon asked as she put the last parts on her weapon.

"It looked lonely and I needed some entertainment for those long winter nights. It's nothing like your toy though." He said pointing to her cannon.

"I'll have you know Titania gave me the use of this beauty." Sinon said as she lovingly stroked it.

"All right, so you go ahead line your Howitzer up or whatever it is you do with those things." Smith said as he looked through the sight.

Sinon answered by grinning as she pulled the trigger. BOOOOM! The howitzer barked before an explosion occurred on one of the ships in the distance.

"Well, don't I feel sheepish." Smith said as he watched the ship go down.

"What happened!" a random villager cried out. "What's going on?"

"It's just my girlfriend getting in some target practice." Smith said dismissively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sinon yelled as she kicked the back of his knees at the same moment that he pulled the trigger on his rocket launcher.

"Ah! Look at what you made me do!" Smith cried as he watched the missile miss the ship he aimed for hitting another ship. "I guess it still hit a target." Then turning to her he asked. "And what are you talking about: getting my mind out of the gutter, you're a girl and my friend which automatically makes you a girlfriend. No?" Then lightly blushing he added, "Though if you want to officially be my Girlfriend/Fiancée I wouldn't mind."

Sinon didn't answer as she loaded another round into the breach before firing it off. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Sinon asked as she pivoted towards Smith. "Did I hear a proposal in there? My ears are ringing so I couldn't be sure."

"Not at all, considering who your father is, it'd have to be an immortal or something, wouldn't you agree?" Smith said as he tossed her another round.

"Are you sure that you don't wish to speak with my father first?" Sinon asked innocently as she adjusted aim before firing again.

"Do you not like me or something, cause I swear you're trying to kill me. Besides, unless you've set up inter-dimensional communications without me noticing it'd be hard to talk to him." Smith said.

Sinon answered by giving him a deadpan look while pointing up.

"Uh, what am I supposed to be looking at." Smith said as he looked up.

He was answered by a 150 kg body crashing into his face.

"Is he alright?" Willem asked worriedly as he looked nervously at the newcomer on top of Smith.

"Oh, they're both fine." Sinon answered as the new arrival stirred.

"I feel like I went a couple rounds with Colossus." The black haired Catsy said pausing slightly when he felt his ears.

"Hey dad, nice of you to join us." Sinon stated with a smirk.

"Dad?!" Smith cried sitting up.

"Sinon?" The new Catsy asked blearily. "Are you telling me that worked?"

"What worked? If you mean trying to crush your daughter's potential boyfriend then yeah it worked." Smith said. "By the way it would be greatly appreciated if you could get off, you know eventually, just as long as it's within the next century."

This string of comments snapped Logan to attention as memories of someone else surfaced. "Sinon would it bother overly you much if I dismembered him?" Logan asked extending the claws of one hand.

"That'd be bad, you know like very bad, you see I'm a little allergic to pain. It really hurts. Besides which I'm not sure if I'd survive, which would ruin a lot of plans for a lot of people. Not that I'm anybody important, I'm really not, so I guess if you want to dismember me could you give me a little time to get my affairs in order, like maybe a few years or something, or we could work out some kind of dismemberment plan, you know, like cut off a joint every month or something." Smith rambled.

Sinon facepalmed in exasperation. "As annoying as he can be it's not worth the trouble." She answered as the Catsy Dragoons militia contingent arrived to try and delay the Albion invading force.

"Don't worry, I'd make it quick; specifically removing his head from his shoulders." Logan added holding the clawed hand threateningly.

"I heard you enjoyed doing that to dear old dad on occasion. But I'd really prefer to not test to see if I inherited my dad's regeneration ability with such an important limb. I think we should sta-... AAAAaaah!" Smith screamed as he shot out from under Logan when the drake landed.

"Major Sinon, what's the situation?" The Male Dragoon asked saluting Sinon.

"Sgt. Major Sirius." Sinon said returning the salute as a courtesy. "The Albion forced fired an unprovoked attack on the Tristain forces that came for the peace summit. Using equipment that Titania placed here I was able to slow them down but I'm sure I left enough for your platoon to play with. Be safe don't get yourselves killed."

"Ma'am." Sirius stated in confirmation before leaving to rejoin his unit.

"Major huh?" Logan asked looking at Sinon in interest retracting his claws as he had been prepared to attack. "The highest rank I got to in a hundred thirty years was Lieutenant."

"Major! Major! She made you a Major! Why'd you get a rank, I've done as much as you and they haven't given me a rank yet! I'm going to have to have talk with my lawyer about this!" Smith ranted.

Dong! Came the sound of Smiths head when Sinon hit it laying the Leprechaun out on the ground. "You're a freelancer outside of the chain of command in the Militia." Sinon said sighing. "And we don't have Lawyers."

"What! No lawyers! Oh well, we don't need them anyways." Smith said waving it off.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Wade would you?" Logan asked curiously.

"Wha? Who else would I be related to? Well, it's not like I'm distantly related like a cousin or nephew, it's more than that seeing as I'm his son and all." Smith said.

"Sinon are you sure you don't want me to try and kill him?" Logan asked his daughter.

"No dad don't go trying to kill your soon to be Son-in-law." Sinon admonished.

"Oh does that mean you accept my proposal that I actually haven't made yet. Wait, or does this mean you're proposing? If that's the case, then Yes! I accept!" Smith cried hugging Sinon, then hiding behind Sinon, pointing at the glowering Logan. "If for no other reason than to protect me from the overprotective Wolverine over there. Not that I don't like you, because I totally respect you." Sinon just rolled her eyes at his antics.

OOooOOooOO

Omake

"So I heard you're getting married." Kaname said.

"Yes! I've planned it all, our wedding." Smith pointed to an Altar with a flowery arch over it that had a Fae in priest's robes standing in front of it. "Our honeymoon." gesturing to a bath with roses in it. "Our children." He ran over to the cluster of small statues, "Mama." He said in a high pitched voice as he waved one of the statues arms.

"That's actually a lot. Are you sure you can handle ten?" Kaname asked.

"Oh yes. Actually, she wanted fifty but I managed to talk her down. I don't think I can handle making death threats to fifty boyfriends." Smith said shuddering.

"Why are you assuming they'll all be girls?" Kaname said.

"You're right, statistically speaking. But twenty-five is still too many. Moving on. I even planned our burial sites." Smith said pointing to a pair of graves.

"Yo." A dirt covered person said from the finished holes.

"Actually." Smith said contemplatively as he rubbed his chin. "You know, I doubt we'd actually get around to using them with our long lifespans. You can fill those holes back in." Smith said waving the person off.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I quit!" The person said.

"Quit? I'm not even paying you." Smith said. "Though do you think that was why she smiled like she'd come out ahead despite the fact that I'd talked her down to a fifth of the number? I guess I could make ten death threats a century. I'll have to talk with her about that." Smith said as he left.

Kaname and the digger looked at each other before they sweatdropped.

"Dear, are you complaining again?" Sinon asked taking in the oddities in front of her.

"Complaining? About what?" Smith asked innocently.

"You didn't seem too keen on having the number of progeny that I'd like." Sinon answered.

"I never said I couldn't handle it. I just don't think I could handle handing out death threats or giving away my adorable daughters every two years." Smith said matter-of-factly.

"And you are now going overboard." Sinon said with a sigh.

"It is the duty of every father to jovially greet their daughter's boyfriend while looking as threatening as possible, preferably with a giant sword over their shoulder." Smith said.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Sinon deadpanned.

"I aim to please." Smith said with an exaggerated bow. "Will the lady care to accompany me?"

"Don't mind him. He claims he's getting practice." Sinon told the pair as she took off to follow her fiancé.

"Now that's an odd couple." Kaname said as she watched them leave. The digger nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 22

Chtholly looked out from the top of the roof of the orphanage over the nighttime city of Arun as she remembered a promise that she had made to a certain individual before they entered the battle that had ended their lives. "Willem were are you?" She asked to the air.

Nygglatho came up behind her asking. "Are you obsessing over that young man again?"

"I just wish that I would know why we were sent to this world." Chtholly answered not altering the direction of her gaze.

"If you were sent here you can be assured that Willem is here somewhere." Nygglatho answered.

"Grey! Get your foot out of my face!" Natsu cried indignantly.

"Cool down, Flame-brain!" Grey yelled back.

"Die, Ice-cube!" Natsu cried, the sounds of fighting drifted up.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of our charges before they burn down the building." Chtholly stated sighing heavily.

Nygglatho gained a vicious grin before she left to reenter the building.

"Ah! It's Nygglatho!" Grey cried in surprise.

"We weren't fighting, we were just showing off our moves! Not fighting at all!" Natsu said quickly.

Chtholly laughed to herself at the antics of the pair as she went back inside to resume her duties.

OOooOO

"This just goes to show that we can't trust them!" One of the generals yelled attempting to be heard over the clamor of the war room where Henrietta and her advisors were discussing the attack on Tarbes.

"The Fae have shown themselves to be nothing but honorable, and-" General Godfrey Gramont said.

"Come off it Gramont." The rather portly general stated interrupting the other man. "You're opinion is biased due to your youngest being one of them."

"I have never let familial relations color my opinions in political matters, Lambsbottom." Godfrey said heatedly.

"Godfrey, you and I both know that your two eldest only hold the positions that they do because of you." General Lambsbottom stated.

"Are you trying to say that my sons haven't proven their worth, Edward?" Godfrey said standing up with a stormy look on his face.

"How much of that is their own work vs. your coddling?" Edward asked with a malicious look on his lips

"All right, That's it, I challenge you to a duel!" Godfrey yelled quickly standing pointing an accusing finger at the rounder man.

The escalating argument was interrupted by a bang that drew their attention to their princess. "Will you two stop this useless posturing we have more important things to deal with like maybe; Why are we sitting around doing nothing while our new neighbors are taking all the risks keeping us safe?" Henrieta asked looking at the rest of the rooms occupants with barely contained rage in her eyes.

"Because certain nobles have been blockading my efforts to mobilize." Godfrey answered as he retook his seat while glaring at Edward.

"At the moment we have no means of competing with Albion's airforces as all of ours where sunk at Tarbes." Edward shot back with a smug look on his face.

"That's why you take your allies into account rather than turning down assistance from willing parties." A cloaked Fae stated as she dropped into the room from the sky light.

"See, we can't trust them they're spying on us even though we're supposedly allies!" Edward stated with an accusatory finger pointed at the little Fae.

"So nice of you to join us, Argo, though I must say you did take your time." Gramont said with a relieved look.

"I thought it would be more prudent to make an appearance when it had the most impact." Argo answered shrugging. "That and I don't like sheep's butt over there." Argo said nodding towards Edward.

"My name is Lambsbottom." Edward stated his jowls jiggling in fury.

"And that's any better?" Argo asked sarcastically shrugging dismissively.

Godfrey fought to hide his laugh. Henrieta had no such restraint and she collapsed laughing.

"Well, you certainly chose the best time." Godfrey said still trying to stifle his laughter.

"You do realize that it's alright to laugh at others expense when they've earned it." Argo said as she removed her hood from her head letting her long violet hair fall down her back.

"No. I'm going to wait till I'm at home and can enjoy it better, perhaps with a nice glass of wine." Gramont said as he sat down. "I might tell George about it as well. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"Gramont, I believe that the poor man has endured enough for one day." Henrieta stated trying to catch her breath as she crawled back into the chair she had fallen from when she started laughing. "I needed that."

"Glad I could be of service." Argo said with a straight face.

"So, what do you have for us today?" Godfrey asked.

"Yes, a Mr. Wardes might have a thing or two that he wishes to say to you, your majesty." Argo answered looking at the man in question.

"Wardes?" Godfrey asked looking at him. "Surely you're mistaken, he's the leader of the Griffin knights."

"Then why would he have a reason to speak with a Reconquista spy in the middle of the night?" Argo asked standing unconcerned when Wardes tensed.

"Sir Wardes, what is she talking about?" Henrieta asked concerned.

"She has it wrong, that person is working for me." Wardes said worried.

"Really?" Argo asked looking surprised. "Then how is it that the man that's 'working for you' immediately went to his superiors and got the ball rolling? This lead to the attack on Tarbes."

"Working as a spy is dangerous work young lady if you don't occasionally produce results then it would be hard for them to trust you with the more sensitive information." Wardes answered heatedly.

"I'm an information broker young man I know how dangerous this occupation is." Argo said looking down her nose at him, which was a feat to see seeing as she's just over a meter tall while he was just at two meters.

"And an information broker is what exactly?" Wardes asked confused.

"You would know me as a spy that has a network of other spies." Argo answered patiently.

"You mean a spy master." Wardes said flatly.

"Oh but spy masters only work for one individual." Argo explained holding a hand like she was correcting a small child. "Usually a countries monarch, as it is on this continent. An information broker on the other hand we give information to whomever is willing to pay us."

"So a mercenary of the spying world as it were." Wardes clarified.

"This conversation is very informative, but it still doesn't explain what you were revealing to us earlier." Henrieta explained interrupting the banter.

"Yes, Wardes here is under the mistaken impression that he's still engaged to our queen and that she's a void mage." Argo answered shrugging before continuing. "Which she was before she became a Fae and married her current consort."

"I don't think that subject has ever come up. So who is her consort?" Godfrey asked.

Before Argo could ask for payment Henrieta beat her to it. "A charming Fae or I should say at the moment dragon by the name of Klein is her consort."

"Klein? I don't believe I've met the fellow. Though speaking of consorts I heard Godfrey has reunited with his wife." Godfrey said.

"Yes funny story about that." Argo started. "But that can wait for another time seeing as we have more important matters to deal with at this time."

"I am well aware of the fact that she chose to break off our engagement, however that has no bearing on the matter at hand." Wardes said. "When we reached that point in the meeting I would have brought up the fact that-."

"But you don't seem to get that every action you have taken in the last ten years has bearing on this meeting." Argo said when she interrupted Wardes explanation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wardes said.

"Your father died under unusual circumstances leaving you to inherit his title." Argo started explaining leaving Wardes off balance. "You worked hard to achieve your current rank as leader of the Griffin knights. But you never seemed to think in terms of bettering yourself against yourself. You measure yourself against others and consider it good enough. You've stagnated letting yourself be drawn into promises made by other individuals on things that they can't deliver on to further your own ambitions."

Wardes was about to make a spluttering reply when they where interrupted by a shimmer of air over the princess that deposited a rather small fae onto her head.

"Your Majesty!" "Are you all right!" "Where's the intruder?!" The guards called as they burst into the room.

"I'm perfectly fine." Henrieta said as she swayed dizzily as she stood letting the slight fae fall to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" Henrieta asked the young fae worriedly.

"Give me a minute I'll get back to you on that." The now obviously female fae said woozily from where she lay.

"Well that's new. I've never watched someone coming from my home world before." Argo stated in fascination.

"Where'd Wardes go?" Godfrey asked as he looked around for the afore mentioned man.

"And that just proves my point." Argo stated as Henrieta clearing her head sat up.

"Henrieta is that you?" The new Fae asked looking at Henrieta hopefully.

"Uh yes, and who might you be?" Henrieta asked the younger girl.

"Henrieta it's me your cousin Wales." The little Fae said with hope for recognition on her face.

Henrieta looked at Argo expectantly.

"It would appear that during the transition Wales got sent to my world." Argo said looking over the physically younger Fae. "As fate would have it Wales you are the most recent cross dimensional traveler and you apparently went with the first avatar the system presented to you."

"What?" Wales asked confused.

"Congratulations Wales or should I say Frekka you are now female." Argo answered deadpan having noticed the player marker that had flickered momentarily when the other Fae landed.

Wales reached for her crotch, feeling nothing she said. "Oh. I guess I am." With a glazed over look in her eyes.

"You're surprisingly calm about the whole thing." Godfrey said.

"I'm sure it's because I'm just in shock at the moment." Wales/Frekka said dazed.

"Oh Wales, I mean Frekka the first time we meet in ten years and there is no way we can be together." Henrieta said after a false start bringing the smaller girl into a hug.

"Ok people I don't think we're going to get much further today so meeting adjourned." Godfrey said quickly.

"I second that, besides we have a rouge commander to track down." Argo stated

"I'll have some people start tracking him." Godfrey said standing up.

"Hey you can't just decide that on your own?" Edward Lambsbottom protested as the other generals filed out of the room.

"It appears that you're the only one that feels that way." Argo stated standing in front of the round man before turning on her heel and leaving the spluttering man behind.

OOooOO

At the same time in another part of the country. It had been a week since Titania had requested that Kuro connect Natsumi's shop with George's home.

"Now that that's done, you can praise me now!" Kuro demanded as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Now Kuro thank you for this but 'praise me.' really?" Titania asked her while standing in George's home.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Natsumi said as she studied the door. "So does this work like the Wardrobe then?"

"What wardrobe?" Kuro asked in confusion.

"I thought the 'Tales of Narnia' was required reading in japanese schools?" Louise asked the leader of the Imps.

"Was it? I forget." Kuro said looking off to the side.

"Natsumi do you get the feeling that she never paid attention while in school?" Louise asked the Catsy.

"Unfortunately a lot of the younger generation aren't trying as hard as they should. I blame the economy." Natsumi answered.

"We really ought to test it out!" Kuro said frantically waving her hands in front of her before indicating the door. "If you would."

"That's quite alright." Louise said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Eh heh heh." Kuro nervously laughed.

"Success!" Natsumi called excitedly from the Freelia side of the doorway.

"It worked?!" Kuro asked in surprise.

"I was under the impression that this spell has been used before." Louise stated to her race leader.

"Well yes, but spells aren't always working like they're supposed to at the moment." Kuro said as she accompanied her speech with gestures. "And this is the first time we've actually tried this spell as a permanent fixture so we'll be visiting now and then to check the status, like every month or two."

"And with that my work here is is done." Louise stated as she left the building.

OOooOO

Yuuki sat morosely with her legs drawn up to her chest on the roof of the building that had become the orphanage/ boarding house for those Fae that were to young to live on their own and didn't have parents in the game with them.

"Yuuki?" A Undine asked the young Imp as she landed on the roof as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Why?" Yuuki asked in a dead voice looking off into the distance.

"Why what?" The Undine asked she sat next to Yuuki with a look of concern on her face.

"Why did Aiko have to die a week before Alfhiem was transferred to this world?" Yuuki her long purple shifting in the breeze as tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"There was nothing that could be done. Plans had already been made and it would have been very difficult to hasten the outcome." The Undine tried to explain as she tried to comfort the young Imp.

"That doesn't make it any easier Shiune." Yuuki sobbed as she hugged herself tighter as her body began to tremble with the effort. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. The wake was scheduled for the day after we left."

"At least you didn't leave anyone behind. My parents and younger siblings don't have anything of me anymore besides family photos." Shiune stated doing her best to comfort the younger girl.

"And that's supposed to make me feel any better?" Yuuki asked giving a sidelong glare to the other girl.

Shiune laughed nervously when Yuuki's moping was interrupted by a cry of fright as a young Undine flew into her.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Levy asked helping her up.

"Yeah perfectly fine." Yuuki stated as she sat back up.

"You ok down there Levy?" Lucy asked from overhead.

"Yes, I'm fine." Levy said.

"Are you still having problems flying?" Lisanne asked as she landed next to the three.

"I have the theory down, unfortunately I'm still having problems putting the theory into practice." Levy said sheepishly.

"There's theory behind flight?" Yuuki asked Shiune.

"I never thought about it, but I guess so." Shiune stated as she watched Levy prepare to take off.

Levy took off flying with a noticeable wobble. "Dinner!" Nygglatho's called from the dining room window.

"Dinner!" Natsu's cry could be heard from the other end of the building.

"You're supposed to wait for your elders, Flame-brain!" Gajeel admonished from the same general direction.

"I'll just eat your portion for you metal head!" Natsu yelled.

"We'd better make sure Nygglatho doesn't eat them." Levy said as she started slowly dropping to the ground.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Yuuki asked practicality keeping her from falling back into her funk.

"Sure." Shiune answered as everyone made their way to the dining room.

OOooOOooOO


	23. Chapter 23

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 23

Shadows ghosted through the halls of the castle in Tristain. The door to a room along the hall was opened and closed with just a whisper of sound. On the far end of the large sparsely furnished room sat a rather plain but still large four poster bed with the curtains drawn, off to the side was a plain wardrobe next to a plain vanity. The shadows ignored everything else but the curtained bed. As the curtains were opened the shadows were hit by another group of shadows. Candles and lanterns were ignited revealing the holders of the light to be a group of Imps. The groups of shadows were revealed to be assassins clothed in dark colors being held down by a few more Imps.

"What do we do with them?" One of the Imps asked glaring down at the assassin she was holding.

"Take them for questioning. I'm sure you will be able to get more accurate information than us." Henrietta ordered as she exited the wardrobe that had a bed set up on its floor.

"I think that should be all of them for now, so if you want you can sleep in your actual bed tonight." The Imp that was in charge told her. "I know for a fact that can't be comfortable and we need you well rested to be able to make rational decisions."

"Yes. That would be best." Henrietta agreed blearily as she practically collapsed the tension from the last few days catching up to her.

"Easy there. We don't want to keep you safe only to have you injure yourself on the floor." The male Imp stated catching Henrietta before she hit the floor.

"Thank you, Kairyu." Henrietta said kissing him on the cheek.

Kairyu spluttered in shock at that getting the now sleeping Henrietta into her bed.

"Well now. Aren't you special." A teammate said teasingly as Kairyu tucked Henrietta in before standing back up.

"You lucky dog you."

"When's the wedding?" One of his female teammates asked sweetly.

"Kaguya please stop." Kairyu mumbled as he drug his hand down his face.

"Oh come now. don't you know? A girl's kisses are very important to her." Kaguya giggled as she held her cheeks and wiggled her body in ecstasy.

"Now that's just disturbing." One of the other guys stated.

"Kaguya just how old are you?" Kairyu asked. "You look like you could be sixteen. But we know that, that doesn't mean anything."

"I'm eternally fifteen." Kaguya stated as she gave a victory sign.

All of the guys groaned as they hung their heads before disappearing back into the shadows.

OOooOO

"Smith I know that Titania asked us and Dad to lead the covert assault on Albion's forces since we have the most experience as guerrilla commanders. But what the blue blazes are you doing?" Sinon asked her fiancé whom appeared to be trying to dig a tunnel as she adjusted the massive rifle slung over her shoulder.

"What does it look like, I'm digging a tunnel network to sneak behind enemy lines. They'll never see it coming." Smith said proudly.

"Sinon either knock some sense into him or I will." Logan said scratching the back of his neck in irritation.

Sinon looked over at the group of Fae that had volunteered for this operation before sighing. "It may not make sense to you but it keeps him busy and out of our hair. Which I would be appreciative of for awhile."

"Are we sure he's not part mole he's pretty far down there." Logan commented as Smith came back to where they could see him.

"Yeah don't mind me. I'll just dig my useless hole while y'all go off and save the world." Smith said as he went back down the mine shaft. "I could use some more lumber to shore up tunnel 5 though! If it's not too much trouble." He finished with a casual shrug.

Everyone present blinked in surprise at that declaration while Sinon groaned scratching an ear in thought. "Dad you've worked as a lumber jack before. Care to make use of a couple of guys to help you while I take care of our objective?"

"I could do that." Logan answered shrugging. "Give us a little bit to track down a few axes."

"What about your claws? Wouldn't those work better? I mean they can cut through steel after all." Smith asked innocently suddenly next to Logan.

Logan's first reaction was to cut off Smith's right arm in surprise before stopping himself from going further.

"Aaaaaah! My arm! He cut off me arm!" Smith cried holding the stump before looking closer at it. "Wait. Shouldn't it be bleeding more? That's barely a teaspoon. It's supposed to be spurting blood like no tomorrow right?" Smith asked looking at Sinon questioningly.

"With all the bellyaching you were just doing you should be dead by now from blood loss." Sinon answered as the other Fae with them had stumbled back in fright.

"That means..." Smith sat there for a moment contemplating before raising his remaining arm in realization. "I inherited my dad's mutation!" He walked over to the tunnel and shouted down into it. "Alright boys. Give me a couple days and I'll be back as good as new!"

"You sure you don't want me to cut him up to relieve a little stress?" Logan asked his daughter pleadingly.

Sinon answered by unslinging the rifle off her shoulder. "Dad I know you'd recover, and I know you know what this baby can do, so don't make me use it on you." She answered with a look of annoyed tolerance before disappearing into the surrounding forest as she held the rifle to allow her to not hit the trees.

Logan blinked at the blunt reply before turning to the group at the edge of the clearing. "You two stay." Logan ordered the two gnomes before ordering the rest. "The rest of you follow Sinon and for the love of God stay quiet."

"Isn't she adorable." Smith asked looking after Sinon.

"You stay out of this." Logan growled at his soon to be son-in-law.

"Who me? I could take you with one arm. The little one." Smith said waving the stump with the little infant arm on it that started growing on it.

Logan dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. "Why me?"

"Well who else would it be?" Smith asked innocently.

Logan just groaned in resignation before wisely shutting up.

OOooOO

"Natsumi you really need to think about hiring assistants." Kirito observed as he waited for said Catsy to pack his order of potions.

"But I enjoy doing the work. And if I hire someone I have to train them, then pay them, then give them raises, then-" Natsumi said starting up a rant only to be interrupted by Kirito.

"You know as well as I do that we're short on healers and herbalist." Kirito said.

"Well I guess I could teach them then let them start up their own shops. Actually that'd work better competition makes for good busin-." Natsumi began only to be interrupted Kirito.

"Who said anything about your apprentices starting their own shops?" Kirito asked confused.

"Why not? You know you're not making much sense, first you want me to train people now you want-." Natsumi was interrupted by the door to her shop slamming open.

"Sir we're ready!" Kirito's assistant yelled as he entered.

"Then help me with these." Kirito ordered as he picked up a box and went out the door with it hoping the others were able to get something accomplished today.

"Good bye! See you next time!" Natsumi called after them, before realizing Kirito had bailed. "Wait! Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" She yelled angrily after the disappearing Spriggans. She covered her mouth a second later turning a little green. "Lunch wants to make a reappearance." She mumbled as she ran back into her shop.

OOooOO

The rest of the Spriggans were spread throughout their district foraging for supplies.

"What's that?" A young female spriggan asked worriedly as the ground started shaking.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that we may have stumbled on the boss." Her foraging companion answered flatly.

Wide eyed the teen keyed the radio they all carried on them at all times. "Chipmunk 12 Code black, I repeat Code black, need back up immediately. Over."

"Confirmed Chipmunk 12 combat team in route eta five minutes. Over."

"Well nothing for it then." The shorter of the two stated shrugging.

"Woah that is one big Wyvern." The one with the radio observed as the grey beast revealed itself.

"Usagi take this seriously." The shorter of the two stated as she prepped their weapons.

"I am taking this seriously!" Usagi yelled as the ground shook again as the wyvern took to the air heading for them. "Help me Ami." Usagi squeaked out pitifully.

"I still don't know how you convinced me that this was a good idea!" Ami said sighing as she grabbed her frozen friend before taking flight dodging fire blasts.

"Which one!" Usagi yelled as she wrenched her way out of Ami's grip as she took her sword and actually tried to damage their opponent.

"Oh I don't know." Ami started as she flew a short distance away trying to take advantage of her bow. "How about we start with how in the heck we're friends to begin with!"

"You were looking all lonely when I rescued you from that empty table!" Usagi yelled as she dodged the wyvern's claws only to be looking directly into it's gaping maw. "Ach Ami save me!" She called as she scrambled away.

Ami released an arrow that had explosives attached to it directly into the Wyvern's open mouth before continuing. "I appreciate the gesture, but if I didn't know better I would say that you're such a fan of Sailor Moon that you couldn't resist finding friends with the same names!"

After the resulting explosion Ami flew over and picked up the dizzy girl. "Please stop the spinning Ami I'm going to puke."

"Pull yourself together Usagi!" Ami yelled frantically before stopping and slowly turning seeing the Wyvern's open maw behind her noting that she could see fire starting to ignite in its mouth. "How can it end this way I haven't even had a boyfriend yet!" She wailed in mental agony not able to summon up the strength to do much more than hover. As she wailed about the injustice of it all she watched as the Wyvern's head got pushed to the side saving her from being barbecued. "Eh?" Ami asked in shock as she was thrown back by the shock-wave as a red dragon collided with the wyvern that was easily three times it's size.

"Don't worry we're here to help." A small Catsy called as she flew over to them being trailed by a small blue feathered dragon stopping their tumbling.

"You're S-S-S-Silica the sister of the Black Swordsman." Ami stuttered out surprised at still being alive.

"And you're in the way." Silica answered flatly as she drug the duo away from the fight as they heard a crack that sounded like an explosion as the Wyvern was hit by a concussive blast of air. This attack landed as a slightly smaller and leaner blue dragon entered the fight assisting the red dragon, allowing him to land on the forest floor with a crash as he bit into an outcropping of rock chewing it slightly and swallowing.

"Thinker move!" The red dragon bellowed before expelling the recently ingested rock igniting them on fire ripping holes in the Wyvern's wing sails causing the membrane to rip, breaking a finger as the spray went by.

The injured Wyvern retaliated by bathing the red dragon in flames as Ami and the recently recovered Usagi shrieked in fear at the sight.

"Klein you okay?!" Thinker yelled as he body slammed the Wyvern taking it to the forest floor.

You could hear loud cracks as Klein back winged hard blowing out the majority of the fire. "What? Did you forget what one of my elements is?!" Klein answered jovially as he took to the air.

"No I didn't forget but you hit the ground pretty hard." Thinker commented blasting the Wyvern with a stream of water right after.

"Yes, well I'm still trying to learn control over my other elements." Klein shot back before dive bombing the Wyvern hitting a split second after Thinker dodged away. The Wyvern screeched in pain and fury as it attempted to to dislodge the dragon of its back.

"Woah that was brutal." Silica commented to herself wincing as Klein broke the Wyvern's neck by biting it followed by him roaring in victory. "And of course he had to do it even after I asked him not to." She groaned her ears laid back in annoyance. "Home base this is the combat team Alpha the Boss is down send out clean up crew over." Silica said into her radio.

"Copy that, clean up crew scrambling, good job to your team Silica."

Ami and Usagi watched in awe while Thinker shrank back into human form. "That's it I'm beat." He said collapsing onto his back.

"Oh come on." Klein said with a rumbling laugh. "That wasn't that long of a flight."

"Give me a break you haven't been hiding your nature for the better part of a decade Klein." Thinker shot back covering his face with his arm.

"Well Thinker now that you don't have to hide don't you think it would be a good idea to build up your endurance in that form?" Silica asked jokingly as she landed close to the duo.

"I've been in hiding for so long that I've never really spent a lot of time in my dragon form." Thinker explained as he sat up. "I was lucky enough that I wasn't stuck more than a year in it."

"Well now that you're not hiding it, you need to build up that bodies physical attributes." Silica added.

"That would be wise." Klein said nodding his head laying down in front his two companions. "You don't have to stay away." He called to the two Spriggans.

"Oh that's ok we need to get back to work as it is." Usagi called pushing Ami away.

"You know you want to." Ami mused looking over her shoulder with a grin.

Usagi wailed in defeat as she seemed to teleport in front of Klein her eyes sparkling like stars. "That was so cool. How hard is it to become a dragon? Is it similar to the race change feature in other games? How long can you hold that form?" Usagi started spouting much to Klein's surprise.

"Uh well?" Klein started trying to figure out how to answer.

"At the moment you don't need to know all of the finer details. Just know that no this isn't a game anymore, please try to remember that because you did agree to this as it is." Silica interjected taking over where Klein was failing. A half hour later found Ami and Usagi leaving the trio, Usagi with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well I have other duties I could be taking care of so we ought to get out of here." Thinker said after a minute of watching the pair go before transforming and taking off.

"Yeah sounds good." Klein said as he watched the other dragon go before giving Silica an amused look. "Want a ride back to Arrun seeing as this is the end of our shift?"

"I could since you're offering." Silica answered shrugging as she flew up and settled where his neck met his shoulders. "Home my noble steed." Silica stated an impish grin on her face Pina copying her with a squeak as the little dragon stood on Silica's head. Klein rolled his eyes as he grumbled with a laugh knowing he walked into that.


	24. Chapter 24

Overcoming Destiny

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Wireless communications_ "

Ch 24

"Two weeks." Kirito said sighing.

"What are you going on about?" Asuna asked as she leaned against the tree Kirito was resting against.

"It's been two weeks since we started invading Albion." Kirito answered as he tiredly laid his head against the trunk his eyes closed.

"Get to the point already." Asuna mumbled.

"We've been here for two weeks and all we've been doing is sit here." Kirito answered as Kirche walked up to them.

"What's else i-" Kirche didn't get the chance to finish before the ground opened up under her.

"Oh! Kirche! Nice of you to drop in! So Shane finally remembered you!" Smith smiled as he helped Kirche to her feet.

"Smith? What are you doing?" Kirito asked as he and Asuna looked down into the hole.

"Kirito! Asuna! Hello! The underground invasion of Albion is well underway!" Smith called up before crawling up peeking over the edge of the hole. "Wait, I was headed the wrong way. This isn't London. I knew something was wrong when I hadn't hit the sewers. I need to go that way." Smith said as he pointed toward London.

Kirito blinked as Smith ran off. "What is he part mole?"

"Smith quit running around before I remove a leg!" Logan yelled from down the tunnel.

"Pardon me but who are you?" Kirche asked the bark haired man that came down the tunnel.

"Hey Logan hows it going?" Asuna asked the man that was at the bottom of the 3 meter deep hole.

"It would be better if my son-in-law wasn't part mole." Logan groused.

"I'm not a mole! I'm a leprechaun, get it right! And thank you for giving me permission to marry Sinon, Father-in-Law!" Smith yelled from the distance.

"I swear I don't see how she puts up with him." Logan mumbled as he drug his hand down his face.

"True love?" Kirche asked as she looked at him.

"Turned native?" Logan asked ignoring her comment for his sanity.

"Yeah, course I had no trouble as I'm a natural fire mage of burning passion." Kirche stated as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Kirito get your trainee out of here before I do something I'll regret." Logan called in consternation.

"Kirche quit messing with Logan. We have things to do." Kirito said sighing as he walked away from the hole.

"Wait, Kirito-in-Law!" Kirche called as she hopped out of the hole following him.

Asuna giggled at this while Kirito gave a tired sigh.

"What? You already have a daughter and a son that's married to my sister in all but blood." Kirche stated as she caught up with the pair. "I only have what you say to go off of and reserve judgment to call bull."

"Fine." Kirito said sighing as he continued on acting like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he headed toward the command tent.

OOooOO

"So in conclusion income flow is good and those that are old enough either have started their own businesses or are part of a combat unit of some form as per your requirements." Chrysheight stated handing a scroll back to Aki as he got up to leave Louise's office.

"Though there has been some malcontent rising recently." Aki mentioned.

"Everyone that came chose to come." Louise mumbled as she lay her head on her desk.

"Well we say malcontents, but we mean players that are still treating this as a game. That and having a problem with us reprimanding them or outright putting them in jail to cool off." Chrysheight explained. "Mostly it's the people that were strictly PKers that are giving us the most trouble."

"Figures." Louise mumbled as she sat up opening up another scroll. "Tell me again why we decided to use scrolls for correspondence and books for the archives?"

"To maintain the traditional feel of things?" Chrysheight asked not sure.

"No. It's because we have spells to seal scrolls. The only way we can seal a book is if it's a grimoire. And it's a waste of time to make a grimoire for a letter." Aki corrected him as she adjusted her glasses.

"That actually makes more sense than anything else I could think of." Louise stated blinking.

"I try." Aki replied shrugging.

"Have a messenger take this to Sylvain." Louise ordered handing the secretary a freshly sealed scroll. "We need an update on their project. And how much of the spriggan boss has been processed?"

"On it." Aki stated taking the scroll and striding out of the room.

OOooOO

"Are we there yet?" Luctiana asked her brother as they climb one of the mountains scattered across Gallia.

"No, we're only kilometer closer from the last time you asked." Arie said as he sighed heavily.

"But brother I'm so bored." Luctiana whined. "Couldn't we just fly there?"

"Tell me do you know how to fly?" Arie asked exasperated. "Because if you figured out how to at will in the last two days I would love to hear it."

"Well we could always ask that guy." Luctiana said pointing at the sky.

"What guy?" Arie asked looking up.

"That guy."

"Oh." Arie looked at his sister then back up to the flying fairy. "HEY! HELP!" He yelled frantically waving.

' _Wonder what that's about_?' Echo asked himself coming closer to pair.

"Thank you for stopping. Do you think you could tell us how to Fly?" Arie asked.

"Yeah you take the HM 02 Fly and teach it to a bird pokemon, why?" Echo asked, seeing their confused expressions he sighed. "Y'all are turned natives aren't y'all?"

"Yes and we were banished from our homeland stating we didn't belong there anymore so we're headed to Tristain, because that is where we were told the rest of our kind had settled." Arie stated quickly.

"Guess I could call up a Dragoon." Echo said as he pulled out a radio. "By the way, you wouldn't happened to have seen a pack of orcs run through here? I seem to have lost some." As he finished speaking a boulder larger than the three of them rolled by. "Oh, there they are." He said as he pulled out his khukuri. He looked at the blade, then at the orcs, looking back to the blade he asked. "Why did I choose these khukuri again? Oh right, it was either this or a battle ax, and this is easier to conceal than a monster hunter sized battle ax. Oh well." He shrugged as he leapt toward the horde with a battle cry. "Give me back my sister."

"Orcs those can't be orcs." Luctiana declared looking at the behemoths up the mountain from them. "Orcs are a little over a meter tall and look like humanoid pigs." She said dodging another boulder. "Those things are almost three meters tall and look at those muscles." She said as she started drooling.

"Snap out of it!" Arie yelled frantically as he smacked her face lightly. "We don't need you falling for the local wildlife. Ah!" He screamed as a wyvern landed beside him.

"Are you all right?" The rider asked.

"Oh yeah just peachy." Arie said still holding his sister. A yell coming from the background.

"Looks like he's having fun." The Dragoon said as he looked over to Echo, who was slaughtering the Orcs with zeal.

"Amazing." Luctiana breathed out as she watched Echo cut through the horde like a scythe through wheat.

"So you want a ride back to civilization?" The Dragoon asked looking over to the pair.

"Yeah that would be nice." Luctiana answered in a daze.

"For the record he's married." The Dragoon said.

"EeeH!" Luctiana squeaked. "No he can't be he's purrrrfect.

"Uhuh." The Dragoon said flatly as he watched Echo come over drenched in blood. "You have a little something here." He said gesturing to his cheek.

Echo reached up to wipe it away then looked at his hand. "Yeah, the carotid artery tends to spurt blood. Could I have you take them back, Luckenbach?"

"Yeah, you got it from here?" Luckenbach asked.

"I thought they'd be tougher you know since the transition and all." Echo answered. "I have no clue how they got Argo. Oh right! Argo! Don't worry! Big bro's on his way!" With that he took off into the grove a short distance away.

"What's up with him?" Arie asked as Echo disappeared.

"His sister got abducted by the Orcs so he went after her, I'm the unnecessary backup." Luckenbach answered with a shrug. "So want to come with?"

"Beats wandering around with no idea where we're headed." Arie said.

"So manly." Luctiana said stars in her eyes.

"Why don't I take you to meet his family after this." Luckenbach suggested.

"You don't know us do you think that's wise?" Arie asked cocking his head in confusion.

"You want to challenge the guy that single handedly butchered an orc horde?" Luckenbach asked.

"Just wanting to be sure." Arie answered.

"Argo stay with me!" They heard a yell from Echo.

"I'm fine jackass. What are you doing here anyways?" Argo asked groaning as she sat up where the orcs had thrown her in their cave.

"Rescuing you, Duh." Echo said. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No." Argo said as she stood and then collapsed hissing in pain. "Broken leg, happy now?"

"Oh no. How could they hurt you like this?" Echo pulled a potion out of his bag. "When I get my hands on them..." Echo stopped as he gave her the potion. "Oh wait I already did that."

Argo gave him an incredulous look as she threw back the potion. "And will you stop calling me your sister."

"You honestly thought you were an only child?" Echo asked looking at her flatly. "And the locked spare bedroom never piqued your curiosity? You have a long way to go before you want to be a rat, imp."

"I broke into that room years ago." Argo snapped with a glare. "I never got any information from anybody about anything though. I thought dad was going to kill me when he caught me in there."

"Yeah well I did piss him off when I ran off to join the military. And mom must have erased all other evidence that I existed seeing as you didn't find anything. Ah well." Echo stood up with a flourish. "It is I, your excommunicated big brother. So let's get you back home. Kyoko's going to be ecstatic. She's never had a younger sister. Furthermore you are the sole reason that I'm here in this world."

Argo blinked owlishly at these revelations. "How much older than me are you?"

"Well if we were in Tokyo, I'm sure they'd think you were my daughter… or arrest me as a pedophile." Echo said before he counted on his fingers. "So about 18 or 19, I forget which, I was going through ranger school at the time I had more important things to think about."

Argo had blank look on her face for a second before her eyes started watering and she asked in a high pitched voice. "Big Brother?"

"Let's get home. This is hardly the place for a family reunion." Echo said wrapping her in a hug as she started crying in earnest. "Alright we can stay here for a few more minutes." He said gently.

OOooOO

"Please don't wander off. I can't save you if I can't see you get eaten by a big scary monster." Xellos said.

"I can't help it this is a city in a tree!" Isabella cried out excitedly as she ran along one of the branches toward one of the buildings on it.

"What? Advanced magic, flying ships, floating islands, and y'all never thought to build a treeopolis?" Xellos asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed there is a decided lack of gigantic trees around here I mean La Rochelle is built into a mountain." Isabella answered.

"And you can't grow some with magic?" Xellos asked deadpan.

"Us nobles have better things to do with our time grow a tree to epic proportions." Isabella stated puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Like starting wars over who's wife looks prettier?" Xellos asked.

"Hey that germanian was down right hideous." Isabella shot back.

"That's still a petty reason to start a fight, though the Germanian was hot." Xellos said before pointing. "Oh look a crepe shop."

"Crepe?" Isabella asked.

"It's a rice pancake wrapped around cream and fruit." Xellos said seeing her flat look he said. "It's a dessert."

"Servant fetch me one." Isabella ordered

"Unfortunately none of of your servants are nearby, but seeing as I am a gentleman, it's my treat." Xellos said.

"Thank you servant." Isabella said haughtily before taking a bite of the crepe. "It tastes like heaven."

"We have many more sweets, but alas," Xellos said dramatically as he shook his head. "I can't guarantee that I'll be able help you find them if you insist on calling me your servant."

Growling as she pouted she said. "Fine you'll be my husband."

"I'm sorry, applications for Xellos' new wife are closed at this time." Xellos said.

"New wife what happened to the old one?" Isabella asked.

"After I grew old and decrepit she decided she wanted a young stallion and robbed me of my house, business, money, island, and dog. Poor Mochi. He didn't deserve such a fate." Xellos said sadly as he shook his head. "I got back by having her declared legally insane and held in an asylum... for her own safety of course. That's what she gets for taking Mochi's Manhood."

"How old are you?" Isabella asked him.

"That's. A. Secret." Xellos said as he held his finger to his lips before extending them in the victory pose. "But I am eternally twenty!"

"Fine so you have experience you aren't getting away from me that easily!" Isabella yelled as she latched onto his arm.

"Yes, of course." Xellos said sighed as he looked off into the distance before looking back. "By the way there's a cake store just a few blocks down. What say you we have second breakfast there?"

"Your poor wife desires cake now so gimme." Isabella ordered.

"Just don't eat too much lest you ruin elevenses." Xellos smiled as he led them down the street.

"Are you saying that you like your women on the chubby side?" Isabella asked annoyed.

"No, but they do need to be more than skin and bones, you know shaped like this." Xellos moved his hand to simulate a curvy body.

"Woah is me for having such a picky husband." Isabella said shaking her head. "I'll have you know I'm fifteen."

"So you're saying there's no hope for you then right?" Xellos asked calmly.

"What do you mean? I still have a few years of growing left." Isabella said indignantly.

"Yes, it is good to have dreams." Xellos said nodding sagely.

"Fine then husband bring me milk." Isabella ordered pointing at Xellos.

"Milk's good for strong bones. There's no evidence linking the drinking of milk with growing taller or larger breasts. So, do you want plain or chocolate. I guess I could introduce you to coffee milk but I recall seeing an article that claimed that if women drank coffee it caused their breasts to sag." Xellos mused.

Deciding enough was enough Isabella bulled a paper fan from somewhere and smacked him upside the head knocking him out.

"Just so you know, I'm not interested in S&M." Xellos said as he came to finding himself tied up.

"But how else am I going to have my way with you dear husband?" Isabella asked with a creepy smile. "My cousin is already married and I will not be outdone."

"I thought they were just engaged." Xellos said cocking his head.

"Then I shall have my first child first and beat her in that. Mwahahahaha." Isabella said laughing manically.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to get your father's permission if you want to consider proposing to a male inhabitant of Alfheim that is eighteen. He then has to get his parent's permission and then you can have your white wedding." Xellos said. "And I won't accept anything less than seeing the man in person, just to make sure you aren't lying about getting permission. Oh and I need a written agreement as well."

"Hmm I'll think of something." Isabella said cupping her chin in thought before leaving.

"...I think you forgot something." Xellos said after she left. "Hello? Don't tell me you forgot me! Help! Somebody!"

OOooOOooOO

Hey Shane.

Yes?

Just where did that come from?

Which part?

All of it.

You know I'm really not sure.

Oh well. Readers thank you for reading this drivel and please review on your way out.


End file.
